Smiling But Close To Tears
by Zrsj
Summary: Sanji has finally set his mind and came back from his three years long trip and decided to take care of his little brother in his new apartment. ZoSan AU.
1. Chapter 1: A new beginning

**Hello there, fair warning before you start reading this fic: English is not my first language and this is my first fic here. So please go easy on me ;v; and I really hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

Sanji scowled as he saw how many boxes the men from the moving company brought in to the mostly empty apartment. He didn't know they had so many stuff. And many stuff meant a lot of time to unpack, and too much energy to unpack and set everything in its right place.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips. Well, at least the furniture and clothes are in right palaces. So, he'll just need to unpack these boxes which all contained the kitchen tools, Sheets, Books and DVDs, and toys. Not a lot if toys but yeah.

"And This will be the last one." A man from the moving company said as he placed a box on top of the other pile of boxes in the living room. "Thanks for the hard work." Sanji said with a smile. "Wait, I'll get you something to drink." He added, to show his gratitude.

"Nah, thanks. We've got so much work to do and a little time especially today." The man replied waving his hand. "Oh, by the way. is that kid sitting down the stairs yours? you two looks the exact same." _Especially the eyebrows. _Was the man silent thought. He wouldn't be as rude as to point that out. Plus that will cause him his tip._  
_

"Yeah, he's my little brother. why?" Sanji tilted his head, wondering if his brother had said or done anything to disturb their work. "He didn't do anything, did he?"

"Not at all!" The man waived his hand again. "He actually offered to help. Good kid."

"Yeah," Sanji said, rubbing the back of his neck. "He is."

Outside the apartment, At the bottom of the staircase, Sat a bored, young boy holding a baseball and throwing it from hand to hand. He was looking at the building's play ground that was full of joyful kids running around and playing in the sandbox. The only thing that's stopping him from joining was all of them were girls.

He doesn't like girls. they cry a lot, they don't play ball, _and they cry a lot_. The boy yelped as the ball slipped out of his hand and rolled away, he got up and ran after it until it bumped into a man's foot. The boy came to a stop a few feet away. He looked up at the tall, scary, strange hair-colored man who looked angry for some reason. The stranger knelt down, picked up the ball before looking at the boy.

"Is this yours?" He asked and the boy nodded. The man tossed the ball to the boy. If said boy wasn't trembling from the man's glare, he would've caught the ball easily. And so, the second he had the ball safely in his hands, the boy fled up the stairs.

Sanji's head peeked from the kitchen as he heard the front door slam shut and saw his little brother panting and leaning his back against the door. As if he had been chased or something. "Aki? What's wrong?" He asked, approaching the pale boy and crouched down in front of him.

"Nuthin'!" Aki answered immediately. Sanji just raised a brow at that but shrugged it off. Aki'd tell him if it's something serious.

"Okay… I was thinking of going to greet our neighbors, wanna come?" Sanji could swear that he saw Aki flinch. However, the question was answered with a nod.

"Alright then. Let's go~" Sanji got up and waited for the boy to move from the door so they can get out. but it took a while for Aki to realize that he's still leaning against the door. "Any time now." Sanji chuckled when he saw the realization dawn on him and move out of the way sheepishly.

Sanji and Aki stood in front of the closest apartment to theirs. To Sanji's relief there's two apartments other than his. So he'll just have to greet two persons… families? Whatever, this building looked very quiet and the landlord was a nice man. He'd told Sanji that he made the best decision in choosing this place. For him and his _brother_.

_It's true_. Sanji thought. The building looked safe. there's a safe play ground for kids. which is why he chose it for. _and it's close to the Baratie too_―Sanji's train of thoughts was cut off with a rude. "Ahem!"

His head jerked to the source of the sound and he was greeted with a nasty scowl. He also felt his brother's tiny hand clench to his pant leg as hid himself behind Sanji's leg. Which was the trigger as he returned that damn glare ten times worse. "The hell is your―" but he was cut off one more time. "You're standing in front of _my_ apartment." The man said. "SO? Doesn't mean you can scare him off with that stupid moss on your head!" His green hair was the first thing he noticed.

"The fu―?! Don't you think that shitty thing on your forehead is what scared him―oh wait that's your eyebrow." The man sneered. Sanji's eye twitched. He'd kick the hell out of this shitty bastard if Aki wasn't holding his leg. however, the man's expression changed immediately when he saw Aki peek from behind Sanji's leg. "Oh, it's you!"

"What?!" Sanji was confused by now. How the hell did this man know Aki? they just moved to this apartment this morning and they haven't greeted their neighbors yet…"What do you mean 'it's you'?" Sanji asked venomously. This's not okay. This man didn't look okay with his stupid hair. no fucking way is he going to live next to him.

"I just saw him downstairs before he ran away." The man said nonchalantly.

_That's why Aki was so scared just now! _"YOU―!" Sanji was about to lash out at the man, if it weren't for tiny grip tightening on his pants. He looked down and saw big, blue, frightened eyes looking back him. He placed a hand on the boy's head to assure him that everything is okay. This man won't hurt him with Sanji around.

"So, You're the new residents in apartment 32, I assume?" The man asked. "I live in room 33. the one you're not letting me get into." He pointed to his door.

"Oh." Sanji stepped away from the door, pulling Aki with him. "The name's Zoro, Roronoa Zoro." The green haired said as he held his hand out.

"Kuroashi Sanji." Sanji shook his hand. "And This is my brother, Akihito." He said and nudged the boy forward to greet the man properly, even if he didn't deserve a proper greeting. However, Aki did nothing but cling to his brother's leg tightly and hide his face.

Sanji raised a brow at the odd behavior of his brother. He's never done that―unless the stupid moss-ball has done something to him?! And that earned Zoro a confused look from the older blond. "He's not usually this shy―" _more like afraid than shy actually._

"Nah, that's how most the kids react when they first meet me." Zoro said rubbing the back of his neck. He knew very well that he's got a sharp natural glare and that what scared brats like this one all the time. BUT I CAN'T HELP IT! Was zoro's silent thought as he proceeded to unlock his apartment door.

Sanji thought that that was good enough of a greeting and waved goodbye to the moss-head. "I guess I'll go and say hi to the other neighbor.." He walked to the next door to Zoro's while Aki clung to his leg like a small monkey.

"Don't bother." Came Zoro's voice. "They're not there and won't be back till tomorrow, or the day after._ Not really sure._"

And with that Sanji went into his apartment. After the door has been closed, Sanji looked at the monkey still clinging to his leg. "You can let go now." He said softly.

"Unn." Aki replied as he let go of his brother's leg with a small smile, it was a fun trip and he wished it lasted longer.

Sanji crouched down and placed a hand over the boy's head. "Were you scared of that ma―Zoro?"

"Nnn" Aki shook his head before lowering his gaze to the ground. "Aki, it's okay. You can tell me." Sanji tried to assure him.

"…a little." He said after a short pause.

"Did he do something to you?" The older blond asked

"Nuthin'…"

"Then why were you so scared of him?" Sanji tone was too gentle from what he's used to himself. It's hard raising a child, he knew that. but he needed to understand each other. For Aki to depend on him.  
It's true that he wasn't there for his him for a long time and Sanji regret it. He fucking hate himself for doing that. That Aki didn't know anything about him for three years.

But it's gonna change now. He's here for him and he won't mess this up even if cause him everything.  
Aki looked up at his big brother, Blue eyes met blue.

He resisted the urge to cry. He's a big boy and His father, Zeff had told him not to cause troubles to Sanji. So he can't cry. Never.

"I, He's, He didn' do anythin', I―" Sanji could hear the hitch in Aki's breath and he knows that hitch, he's about to burst into tears. So he pulled the boy in warm hug. "It's okay, Aki. You can tell me." He whispered as he rubbed soothing circles on Aki's back.

Tiny hands griped the front of his shirt and Aki buried his face into his brother chest and mumbled something.

"Hm? Sorry what was that?"

"Dad told me not to talk to strangers…and he talk to me when I was playing…"

"Yeah? Did he say something, then?" He was more than ready to kick some moss ass right now.

"No.. he gave me my ball when I drop it." He said almost immediately. "But he was angry―scary!"

_EH?! _Sanji's visible eye widened for a moment before he burst out laughing which earned him a confused look from Aki.

"It's alright, Aki!" He said between his laughter. "He looks like a good guy even thought his eyes are scary." He ruffled the boy's hair playfully. "You saw him just now. He's good and even thought we had a small fight I think he's nice. He's cool, Almost as tall as me," _Maybe taller, And very muscular._ "He seems to be strong too. kinda ho―aAAArrrrrggggghhhhhLALALALA!" Sanji manage to cut that dangerous word by yelling and shaking his head like an idiot.

_DID HE REALLY THINK THAT BRUTE THING HOT?!_

Aki didn't really catch the last bit of what Sanji was trying to say, but his behavior made Aki laugh. "You're weird." He said patting his brother's head to bring him to calm down.

Sanji went silent and pursed his lips. "I'm the weird one now?"

"Un!" Aki nodded and gave the brightest smile Sanji had ever seen.

_How the hell am I supposed to sulk when you smile like that?!_ Sanji thought. He got up and picked up his little brother and went to the kitchen. "Time for dinner~!"

Meanwhile, In Apartment #33, a certain moss head was standing in front of his closed door. Glaring a hole into the wooden surface as he was trying to comprehend what just happened.

What the fuck's wrong with that shitty eyebrows? What's wrong with _his_ eyebrow! For fucking real was that normal?!

Even the little boy had the same eyebrow, same hair style (Not _The same_. The older one had his hair covering the right side of his face while the chibi was covered the other side) same everything? IS THAT FUCKING NORMAL? Not that he's the right to talk about normal with his hair color but―For fuck's sake their eyebrows were curled at the end. Well, One at the end and the opposite for the other―aah fuck!

Was really it the eyebrow, or was it something else that was making him feel uneasy?! Whatever it was, it's nothing he can't handle.

Was he always meant to meet with weird people though?

He ran a hand through his short hair and decided to forget about it. The damn blond looked hard to get along with. And Zoro saw no reason to even think ABOUT THAT! He didn't want to get along with him. No way!

The green haired man shrugged all thoughts about the his new neighbor and decided to go to bed early that night.

Back into apartment #32 Aki was sitting by the coffee table drawing and making a little mess in the living room when Sanji walked out of his bedroom. He's finally finished sorting everything out after dinner.

He plopped down, face first on the couch. "It's bed time, Aki." He mumbled into the cushion.

"Kay~" He heard Aki say cheerfully.

How can he not feel tired? Sanji thought. It was a long day even if Aki didn't help out with putting out their stuff he still played and ran around the apartment. He should be as beat as Sanji or even more.

"Ahh, I smell like...something bad.." He said lazily. "I need to take a shower, Aki."

Aki turned to face his brother on the couch, scoots over and takes a whiff. "You smell good."

"―Pfft, you think?" He was too tired to even laugh. "I'll take a shower in the morning then."

"Yes, Me too." Aki exclaimed happily.

"You little―That's why you told me―"

"No! Sanji really smell like vanilla!" Aki cut him off.

"…..Vanilla?" Sanji looked at the little boy with big eyes.

"Unh!" He nodded. "Sanji smells like cake!"

Sanji chuckled softly at that. "Thank you…I guess."

The next morning, Sanji woke up to something tickling his nose. He opened his eyes to be greeted with Aki's head right in his face. He took a moment to realized that the boy was snoring lightly…and another moment to take his surroundings "Ahh… I passed out on the couch." He sighed as he tried to get up without waking the sleeping boy. He looked too cute to be disturbed, dammit. Even thought he didn't want to do that and sleep a bit more. He had work to do. And Zeff won't take any excuses, Damn geezer.

"Ahh, work!" Sanji whispered. He can't take the boy with him to the Baratie. It's not a place for kids. So where in the world is he gonna leave him… He can't leave him here alone!

He reached out for his phone in his pocket, _Thank god he didn't put it away when he passed out last night_. And dialed the old man's number. It took a couple of seconds before said old man picked it up.

"How was your first day together?" Came the loud gruff voice of Zeff. He sounded too amused damn shit head.

"It's too early for your shit, old man." He replied.

"Watch your tongue in front of the boy, eggplant."

"I know, shut up! He's asleep."

"Yeah? What did you want?"

"I was wondering…" Sanji gently removed the sleeping boy from on top of him and went to the balcony So he could shout all he want without waking up Aki.

"No, I need you in the restaurant! I can't give you a day off on your first day!"

"I KNOW! I JUST WANTED TO ASK SOMETHING!"

"Shoot."

" Where do I put Aki? He's still asleep and I think he won't wake up till I get back so is it okay if I lef―"

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT!?" Sanji could hear that even with the phone this far from his ear. Damn. "YOU'RE GONING TO LEAVE A FOUR YEAR OLD KID ALONE IN AN APARTMENT HE'S STILL NOT FAMILIAR WITH? EVEN IF HE'S USED TO THE DAMN PLACE YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Zeff continued to yell. And Sanji rolled his eyes.

Zeff let out a heavy sigh when Sanji didn't yell back at him. "Look, I know you're not used to this. I told that it's hard raising a kid on your own…I've already done that, So I know. You can just bring him back to me. He won't hate you for that."

"―No! What the hell old man! I can take care of him."

"You're not doing a good job by lying to him."

"What do you want me to do? It's already too late to say anything…" Sanji said bitterly.

"You can start by telling the truth."

"….I'll think about it." Sanji said almost audibly. "Now what do I do?"

"Didn't you call a babysitter or something?"

"No."

"Great."

"Shut it, I was fucking busy that it slipped my mind."

"Yep, sure."

"Fuck you! I'm bringing him with me today!"

"Do as you please, shitty eggplant."

And with that Sanji ended the call. Fuck this old man and his shitty attitude. He could take it easy on him. It's his fucking first time taking care of a tiny human. Of course he doesn't know what to do.

"ARRGGHH!" He groaned, pulling at his hair.

"Take it easy, man." Came a very familiar voice. Which made Sanji flinch and almost drop his phon. "The fuck?!" He looked all sides but there was no one. "The hell? Am I hearing things now?" He tilted his head in confusion.

"Pffft―I'd like to mess with your head. But no. I'm here." A green bush peered from the behind his balcony wall. Of course. It's his new neighbor Roronoa Zoro. Who was grinning from ear to ear.

"It's rude to eavesdrop on other people's private calls." Sanji said with a scowl. Someone is in fucking great mood this morning.

"Couldn't help it." Zoro held up his hand in surrender. "What's the matter, neighbor?"

Sanji glared at the other for a few minutes before letting out a heavy sigh. "I have work in half an hour but I can't leave my brother alone."

"Didn't you call a babysitter or something?" Zoro said matter of factly

"IT SLIPPED MY MIND OKAY?" Sanji snapped. The last thing he needed was this shitty bastard mocking him. "Do you have a daycare in this building or something? I've a few kids yesterday so there must be something like that here."

"Not that I know of."

"Aahhhh, shit. I don't have time to look for one now!" He'll have to wake him up and take him to the Baratie, even if that will get him a kick or two from Zeff.

"I can watch over till the afternoon if you like…?" The green haired offered.

"What about your work?"

"My shift starts in the afternoon."

"I―I wouldn't trouble you."

"Nah, that's fine. I teach kids around his age. So I can handle him."

"You do?!" Sanji's visible eye almost popped out of his head. "I'd never tell!" seriously the guy looked like a gangster with his unusual hair color.

"….Who's being rude now?!"

"Sorry." A soft chuckle left the cook's lips. "It would be a great help if could come over to my apartment."

"Sure, I'll be over in a minute" Zoro gulped audibly as he felt a small flutter in his stomach after hearing that chuckle. He blinked a couple of time as Sanji ran back into his apartment to get ready for work.

Half an hour later, There was a knock on Sanji's door. He opened the door to be greeted with Zoro's smug expression. "Yo."

"Hey. Sorry, again. I owe you one." Sanji said with an apologizing look on his face as he moved to let Zoro into his apartment.

"It's fine," Zoro smiled. "What are neighbors for?"

"Thanks. I'll be back at 11:30" and with that Sanji waved goodbye and went to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoro's in the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of the already made coffee that Sanji had told him to help himself to, trying to once again think about what he's done. He's never in his life has done favors like this to someone he's just met. Moreover offer it himself.. He just blurted it out without thinking when he heard how desperate and troubled the man sounded.

He sips his coffee as he walks into the living room where the boy was sleeping. "Why isn't he sleeping in his bed?" He thinks aloud. However he just shrugs and settles on an armchair next to the couch before placing the coffee cup on the coffee table not too far from him.

_Now what?_ He's wasted a good opportunity for a great nap. _Goddamnit!_ He leans back into the chair and let his head rest on the soft Cushion. Next time, he fucking need to think before letting his mouth take charge.

Eventually, the moss head fell asleep from over thinking his situation. He wakes up with a jolt, a sound like a door slamming waking him from his slumber. His eyes open wide as he looks around the unfamiliar room, still half-asleep and barely conscious. He realizes where he is and why is he here with a low "Ohh." His eyes wander to the empty couch to check on the little guy―_WHA!_ Empty?! Where did her go!

"Crap, crap, crap, CRAP!" He jumps to his feet quickly. Trying to push all unwanted thoughts away. He didn't sleep that long, right? So the boy didn't actually wake up, freak out from seeing him _and not his brother_ there, and flee―! That thought was cut short with muffled thump from somewhere in the apartment.

He listens for more noise while trying to deicide from where that sound came from.

_Thump._

"AHA!" He smiles triumphantly at that and stalks to the closed door leading to the room where he is positive that he heard that sound from. He held the door handle, turned it and walked into the room, which looks like Sanji's cause there's no way a child would have a queen size bed. A small gasp was heard once he stood next the bed.

The moss head lets out a silent groan, this looks like a since from a movie where the bad guy, which in this case is him, is looking for the small kid that he's there to kidnap and finds him under the bed. _Fucking shit what did I get myself into!?_

"Hey, little guy, it's me, Zoro, You can come out." That was answered with a small whimper from the boy.

"Sanjiiiiiiiii." Aki weeps for his brother. _Great. He's crying._ Zoro thought. "It's okay," What was his name again? "Uh…Sanji is coming soon." He didn't get an answer

.

_Fuck it all, I'm pulling him out from under the bed. _He thought as he gets down on his knees so he can peek under the bed. Seriously, this can't get worse.

He sees the boy, he's not crying but he's pale as a ghost. He's closing his eyes and his hands covering his ears. Zoro had to stop himself from laughing at the boy. He looks like a scared bunny.

"Hey, champ, no need to be this scared." Zoro whispers. "I won't hurt you, I promise."

Not a sound from the boy. "C'mon, buddy. What would Sanji say if saw you like this?" He'll kick my ass that's for sure.

"C'mon… He asked me to watch the apartment with you. Are you going to disappoint your big brother?" This causes the boy to open his eyes wide and perk his head up. _It's working!_

Zoro smiles at him. "He told me to ask you if I needed anything too. He trusts you so much."

"Really?" The boy asks. His eyes are sparkling.

"Yep, Can you do that?"

"Unh!" The boy nods his head excitedly. Good think the bed is higher otherwise he'd be suffering a huge head bump.

"Alright then, come out of there." Zoro moves from his embarrassing position and the boy, thankfully, crawls from under the bed.

"Hey." Zoro greets him with a smile. He crouches down to be in the same level with the boy. "How about we start over?" Zoro asks as he holds his hand out.

"I'm Zoro, And you're Akihiko, right?" The boy laughs and shakes his hand.

"No! my name is Akihito!" He says with a giggle.

"My bad, _Akihito_, I've never been good with names you see." Zoro say and he doesn't know why the hell was he explaining himself to little kid.

"You can call me Aki, then." The boy says quickly.

"Alright, Aki. How old are you?"

"Four!" Aki exclaims holding his open hand out. Zoro chuckles and gently bend one of the tiny fingers. "This is four."

"Right!" Aki says flashing a bashful smile.

Zoro smiles back at him and gets up. "Let's get out of here. Sanji won't be happy if he finds us here."

"Why?" Aki asks, tilting his head to the side.

"Because it's his room, right?"

"Yes!"

"Then we should go out. Plus there's breakfast waiting for you in the kitchen."

"Okay~!" Aki replies running towards the kitchen.

_That went good, I guess._ Zoro sighs going after the boy.

At the Baratie, Sanji is standing in the kitchen rubbing a bump on his head. "Shut up already old man, I said he's okay!"

"I'LL SHUT UP IF YOU MEAN HE'S AT SOME DAYCARE, YOU IDIOT!" Zeff yells at him.

"He's at hOME!" Sanji yells back blocking Zeff's peg leg with his hand which makes him yelp painfully. This bastard. His kicks won't be this powerful if he's just put on his prosthetic leg! Maybe that's why he refuses to put it on?!

"HE'S NOT ALONE YOU SHITTY BASTARD HEAR ME OUT BEFORE ATTACKING ME!"

"Oh? He is?" Zeff asks, removing his leg.

"Yes, I asked my neighbor to watch him." Sanji answers, his chest swelling proudly.

"You just moved to that apartment, do you trust that neighbor to watch Aki?" Zeff asks hoping that that neighbor has a kid of his own or something.

"Well, He said that his work ihas something to do with kids, so you can trust him. He must be a teacher or something."

"Teachers are supposed to be at school about now and not watching someone else's kid."

Sanji's eyes widens at the realization. "….Crap!" He leaves the kitchen stumbling into the staff room and to his locker. He slams the door open and take out his phone from his jacket pocket and calls home. He frowns down at his locker for a few rings before he hears Aki's voice.

"Hello!"

"Thank god, aki! Are you okay?" Sanji asks in the phone, clinching his white, chef jacket.

"Yes, I'm good." Aki answers cheerfully.

"Good, good." Sanji sighs in relief. His heart finally calming down a bit. "Where's Zoro, Did he do something strange to you?"

"He's here. We're eating breakfast!" Says Aki, too oblivious of his situation.

"Listen, Aki did he―" Sanji's question was cut off with a Zoro's think voice.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Hey! I was just calling to check on you guys." Sanji laughs nervously. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Everything is fine. He was surprised when he woke up and saw me though."

"Yeah? I hope he didn't cause any troubles."

"Not at all."

"I see, So, Why are not at work again?" Sanji asks cautiously.

"I told you, I don't start in the afternoon."

"Ah, right, and what is it that you do?"

Zoro doesn't answer for a couple of seconds and Sanji isn't comfortable with this silence. Then Zoro speaks. "Are you seriously getting suspicious now?"

"WHA―No! That's not―I'm just wondering!"

Silence.

"Okay maybe a little! But what do you expect? I just met you And I just left my little one with you―It's just―"

"Don't worry, I didn't lie to you and your 'little one' is just fine." Zoro laughs but continues. "I teach kendo and kenjutsu at a nearby dojo."

Sanji can feel his face heating at the embarrassment. He thanks his lucky stars that the man is not in front of him to see his face. "Oh, I see."

"Is there something else you need to know?"

"Ah, N-no That's all."

"Alright."

"Thanks and sorry for―" He seriously doesn't know what to apologize for. "―all this."

"Don't worry about it. You were in a rush this morning you didn't have the time to ask about anything. I'd do the same if I were you."

"….Thank you." The cook says bringing a hand to cover his flushed face as he lean against the locker. Fuck this is more than he can handle. "Like I said, I'll be home at eleven thirty."

"Alright, we'll see you then. Here's Aki." Zoro says handing the phone to the little boy.

"Sanji~!" Comes Akihito's excited voice.

"Heey, little prince~" Sanji chuckles softly. "Be a good boy okay? I'll be home soon."

"Okay!" He Says. "I love you."

"Love you too, bye."

"Bye bye." Aki says before hanging up.

Sanji lets his hand slide limply to his side. "Thank god…"

"Everything is fine, I assume?" Come the gruff voice of Zeff.

Sanji jumps slightly and turns to face his old man. "The hell! How long were you here?"

"Since you took out the phone." The old man responds nonchalantly.

"YOU WERE HERE FROM THE START!"

"That's what I said."

"You should've said something to let me know that you were here!" Sanji glares.

"And miss all the shit you just did?" Zeff laughs gruffly. "Too bad I couldn't see your face from this angle"

Sanji can tell how red his face is as Zeff's laughter grows louder that he started to clough.

"Fuck you old man!" Sanji says as he stomp off leaving Zeff to his own coughing. He hopes that he'd choke and die. _The bastard, having fun._

Soon it was time for Sanji to end his shift and leave so he breaks out as soon as the clock ticked eleven thirty and Zeff could see nothing but the dust after him.

He was running so fast that it didn't take more than ten minutes to be standing in front of his apartment door all sweaty and panting for breath. Damn, he should quit smoking.

That aside, He opens the door and he's greeted with the Aki sitting on the ground in the living room, burying his face in his hand on the couch, clearly crying.

"Aki!" Sanji rushes to his little brother side. Crouching beside the boy. He didn't see Zoro anywhere in the room. Certainly He didn't just leave Aki alone like this!?

"Sanji!" Aki look up at his brother happily and Sanji tiles his head in confusion. He's not…. crying!?

"Hey, I'm back." He says in his confused state.

"Welcome home~" Aki jumps to his feet and hugs Sanji

"What are you doing? Where is Zoro?"

"We're playing!"

"Playing?" This doesn't help Sanji to understand a bit. "Where is Zoro?"

" Shhhh! Hide and seek." The boy says with a finger to his lips. "I look for Zoro."

"…..Okay." Sanji looks around the room for a certain green head. Not sure how he feels about the man hiding somewhere in his apartment.

"Ready?" Aki calls loudly.

Sanji smiles and whispers to Aki. "I don't think he'll answer, so you should just go and find him."

"Oh." Cooed Aki as if he just realized that. "Here I come!" He calls again.

Sanji just gets up and after Aki to see the end of this. The moss-head wasn't in the living room obviously and the apartment was quite big so he actually have a lot of places his could hide in. Alright Aki. Do your best and find the big baby.

Aki leaves the living and into the closest bedroom to it. Sanji's bedroom. He'd better not be hiding there. Sanji thinks, following Aki. Not here.

Aki grumbles something under his breath though, looks like he was he was going to find the moos-head here. _Don't mind, Aki._ Sanji cheers for him mentally.

Next is Aki's bedroom. No sign for moss. "Eeeeeh?!" Akis lets out as he runs to the bathroom between their rooms and doesn't find him there either. He seems at loss now and Sanji had to stifle a laugh when Aki looks up at him with big eyes.

"There's still one place we didn't look." Sanji says in a whisper, pointing to the kitchen.

Aki's eyes opened wider if possible before he runs to the kitchen and yells at the top of his lungs. "I FOUND YOU." Sanji chuckles as he walks into the kitchen to see Aki clinging to Zoro's leg like he wasn't so scared of him this morning. Sanji feels like pouting at that, but he's not a kid and HE'S DEFINITELY NOT JEALOUS OF THAT.

Zoro, however looks surprised as Sanji walks in, apparently he didn't hear him when got home. "You're home!"

"Yeah," Sanji smiles. "For a while now, I had to look for you with Aki." He laughs softly when he sees a flash of pink on the other's cheeks. Yep, Sanji's more than glad at catching the man playing hide and seek now.

"Yeaah, well." Zoro saying scratching the back of his neck. "He got all energetic after breakfast and wanted to play all kind of games…"

"Sure." Sanji sneers. He didn't really mean anything by that. He just wanted to tease the other.

"It's ture! Ask him!" Zoro says his face getting redder.

"True, true!" Aki repeats.

"…" Well someone had made a friend! Sanji averts his gaze from Zoro's face to Aki, who's still clinging to Zoro. It really bothered him that Aki got attached to the man in such short notice. He doesn't say anything thought, Just walks out to the living room with a small pout on his lips.

Zoro follows after him with Aki behind him. "I should get going then." He announce lazily.

Sanji looks at him over his shoulder but Aki manages to answer before Sanji does. "NOO!" The boy yells and clings to Zoro's leg tightly.

Sanji wants to protest but he didn't want to sound rude either. He doesn't even know if the man had slept at all. He seemed tired and troubled. And Aki getting too attached to the man is another thing! What's with that? Aki didn't get that attached to him when he first came from France last week!

He doesn't like that at all.

"Come on, buddy. Your brother is here so I have no reason to be." Zoro says causing Sanji's scowl to grow even more. These two acting like he's un-fucking-wanted.

"Aki…" Sanji says barely audible.

"Noooo." Aki objects with teary eyes.

Sanji hates that look and never wants to see it on Aki's face. He sighs heavily and runs a hand through his hair. Aki has the stronger hand in everything now it seems.

"Why don't you stay for lunch?"

"I really have―!" Zoro says but Sanji cuts him short. "Come on it's the least I could do to repay you."

"But I didn't do that to get anything in return. I just helped a neighbor out."

"Yeah, still. Can you leave with him giving that look though?" Sanji insists, pointing at the little boy clinging to Zoro's leg.

"I guess not." Zoro smiles in defeat as he looks down at the boy. "I'll stay for a little while then."

Aki looks more than ecstatic at his victory over the two men. He tugs at Zoro's pants and pulling him towards the living room.

Sanji only sighs as he shrugs his coat off his shoulders and hangs it up on the coat rack by the door. It wasn't like he can't stand the man or anything. On the contrary! Plus he's more than happy to feed people. It's just that―Aki didn't greet him when he walked like he'd expected. Argh, whatever. He pushes all grumpy thoughts away as he makes his way to the kitchen. It won't get him anywhere anyways. He's not even jealous or anything.

"Alright~!" He says rolling up his sleeves as he decided that today's lunch will be seafood pasta. Aki's favorite just as it's Sanji's favorite. Hah. Beat that moss-head. He thought as he started taking out the ingredients and placing a frying pan on the stove. "Ah."

He quickly peeks from around the kitchen door at the other's in the living room. "Hey, Mos―uh Zoro. Do you have any food allergies?" He says quickly covering up what almost slipped his lips.

Zoro looks from the drawing Aki on the coffee table. "None." He says.

"Alright." Sanji says as goes back in the kitchen.

He starts with cutting the vegetables. He's too focused on his task as made sure to cut in the right size. He'd never make a mistake in cooking but he wouldn't risk it and end up with a choking Aki. Nope. Better be careful that sorry. And so he doesn't notice when the moss-head― Zoro, walks into the kitchen and stands behind him. "Do you need any help?"

"GAH!" Sanji jumps slightly at the closeness of the man's voice. He turns to face him and glares at him.

"Don't sneak up on me like that! It's dangerous!" Sanji says gesturing to the knife in his hand.

"Sorry." Zoro chuckles.

"Yeah, yeah." Sanji grumbles to himself. "And no. cooking the last thing that I'd need help with." He says before turning to his chopping. He places another pot filled with water to boil for the pasta later.

He can still feel the man's presence behind him and can't help but to feel the need to impress him. Alright. brace yourself for the magic show moss-head. Sanji thought smugly as moved ever so slightly so the man can see what he's doing.

He lets out a breathe to relax and starts moving his hands with elegance and speed. The ingredients seem to fall apart before him with little more than a flick of his wrist before they were tossed into the steaming pan. He glances over behind his golden hair at the man to see his face.

He seems transfixed and watching his hands intently. Sanji smirks and feels his chest swells with―something…. he's never felt before. What's this feeling? It's actually rather nice and fuzzy and warm. It's like when Aki was born… Althought that was the happiest moment of his life, it brings some toher memories that he'd tried to bury long ago. In his distracted state though, he accidently bumps the handle of the boiling water pot with his hip and knocks it overand he caught the falling pot with both his hands out of reflex before it hit the floor.

"Watch―" Zoro says but it's too late. He's already caught it. a sharp pain in his hands makes him curse his stupid fast reflexes and he drops the damn thing.

"Shit, shit, shit. Fuck." _Not my hands!_ The cook starts to panic as he looks around for something. Anything to put on his hands.

A warm hand grabs his wrist and pulls him over to the sink.

"Calm down." Zoro's says in gentle tone as he moves Sanji's hands under the tab. "It doesn't look bad." He says again in the voice as Aki rushes into the kitchen to see what's going on.

"Sanji?!" He looks at them with wide eyes.

Sanji swallows hard and tries to contain the fluttering in his stomach. He doesn't know if he's just feeling sick from his hands or something else from the gentle touch and that voice.

"I'm―It's nothing Aki. I just dropped the pan." He says with a trembling voice. "Don't slip on the hot water."

"You should've let me help you." Zoro says casually And that causes the cook to harshly pull his hands away from the man. "I told you I didn't need it!" He tries to glare but the pain in his hand is making it hard to do so.

"This wouldn't have happened if you did."

"This doesn't usually happen, okay! I'm more careful…Argh, wait till the old man hears about it! I can't work like this!" He bring a hand up in an attempt to face-palms but he miserably fails as it stings with pain. "Ow!"

"Who's this old man?" Zoro asks as he tries to surpass a laugh. Damn bastard is enjoying this.

"Dad." Aki cuts in happily and Sanji flinches at that.

"Oh, what's that got to do with your hands?" The moss-head asks. Again.

"Well, he's my boss and I just started working last week! He'll not be pleased by this." Sanji grumbles.

"What do you do anyway?"

"I'm a chef." Sanji says, annoyed. Seriously it's not the time.

"Ohh, that explains.." Zoro cooed in understanding. "Do you have a first aid kit?"

Sanji ignores the fist pat though and tries to open a cupboard with his elbow. "Here."

Zoro gets the first aid kit and tells the cook to sit down on the chair by the table. Sanji huffs and walks out to sit down on the couch instead cause fuck moss-head he doesn't take orders from now one…. Except Zeff.

Zoro and Aki follows the fuming cook into the living room, Aki rushes to his brother side and looks at his hands worriedly. "Does it hurt?" He asks.

"He's not crying isn't he?" Zoro says as he sits on the floor with the first aid kit besides him in front of the cook.

Sanji glares at the man. "Of course I'm not! It's nothing!" He answers Aki. To Sanji's surprise, Aki takes one of his injured hands in his and holds it to his heart.

Zoro and Sanji looks at him with confusion written all over their faces. Zoro turns to Sanji and he just shrugs. Honestly, he has no idea what the boy is doing.

Aki lets go of his hand and does the same to the other. "What are you doing, Aki?" Sanji just couldn't help but to ask.

"It's a charm." He smiles up at the older blond. "Dad told me if I do this and wish with my heart the pain will go away."

"Ohh" Zoro and Sanji said in unison and Sanji tries his best not to 'Aww' too loud at how adorable that is. Oh boy, Sanji can't wait to tease the old man about that. He actually turned soft. Sanji thought while Zoro is applying an ointment on the burned hands.

He looks over at the man and watches silently. Way to impress him with cooking huh? I just got him to fix my hands now. Adding to what he's already done for me today. I just keep dumping troubles wherever I go, huh.

"Sorry." Sanji said the word before realizing.

"What are you apologizing for?" He says without looking up from rubbing the ointment on Sanji's hand. It's feeling really nice now and he wants the man to keep doing it forever.

"I caused you nothing but troubles today and we just only met." He says watching Zoro's fingers as he swiftly wraps his hand in gauze. That brings a sore feeling in his chest. It's like the man is used to doing this.

"Do you see me complaining?" Zoro remarks as he pats Sanji's hand and starts with the other.

"No, but still…"

"Then don't." Zoro smirks as he presses a little too hard on the injured hand.

"Ow!" Sanji tires to pull his hand from the asshole but he's got him in a vice grip.

Aki, who's still there and watching the two in silence, jumps at the green haired man and starts to kick him. "Don't hurt Sanji!"

"Oi, Hey, calm down I'm not hurting him." Zoro says to the flailing boy.

Sanji grins at that but leans over and pulls the flailing boy onto his lap with his free hand. "Good job, Aki. You protected me from the moss monster." He chirps happily.

Aki copies his brother grin and points at Zoro. "Moss monster."

"OI." The moss monster growls at them. "Don't push your luck, both of you." He says as his lips turned up in small smile that made Sanji's heart flip around in his chest.

When Zoro finished wrapping Sanji's other hand, he pats it gently. "I don't think it'd get worse but if id it did you should go to the hospital."

"It's not that bad. Thanks." Sanji says. "Oh, and about lunch…"

"Don't worry about it. I think I can make some sandwiches if you'd let me?"

"Wh―I wouldn't―"

"You can't cook with your hands like that. Unless you want to starve with your brother then. That's that."

"No! I was thinking of calling my old man to tell him to get us something. Since I really have to call him and tell him that I won't be able to work tomorrow."

"Are you seriously going to tell your _old _man to get all the way here to bring you food? Isn't that just cruel?"

"Cruel my ass! He can do shit better than me and you." Sanji says and clasps a hand over his mouth as he realized that he said a bad word in front of Aki. He looks over at the boy and Aki is looking back at him with wide eyes screaming that he caught that. Shit. He should be more careful with his language and his HANDS DAMMIT.

"Alright. I get it you can make whatever you want. But I'm warning make a mess of my kitchen and I'll kill you!" Aki gasps by his said and Sanji kicks himself mentally.

"Roger~!" Zoro as he makes his way to the kitchen with Aki on his tail.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

Lunch was as expected, Sanji hadn't expected much after hearing Zoro ask Aki if he should put some peanut butter on Aki's sandwich. Good god, didn't Zoro say that he'd make a normal bacon and cheese sandwich? Thankfully Aki said that Zeff wouldn't allow him to eat that and Sanji trusted Aki to make the right choices and tell Zoro how should a normal sandwich is made.

Aki had peacefully fell asleep on the couch, and Sanji decided to clean up the kitchen after that storm. He know very well what's waiting for him. He heard it all for god's sake!

He walks into the battle field with the intention of cleaning the little mess Zoro and Aki had made. But nothing of what he's seeing is little! Oh god, it's not his kitchen anymore! And is that a mayonnaise spot on the ceiling?! But— there was no mayo in the sandwiches! He's pretty positive. It contained; bacon, eggs, cheese and bread! How in the world did that get in there! That aside, Sanji made a mental note of not letting Zoro into his kitchen ever again. That if he ever came again… That thought made the blond frown to himself. He shouldn't really think if the man like that! He doesn't even know a shit about him, let alone if pats for men—not that would change anything! He can't do that! He's not ready for a serious relationship and never will be. He's made resolve to take care of Aki so there's no time for such things.

He heave a sigh leaves the kitchen, he's not in the mood to do any cleaning right now.

He sits quietly besides the sleeping boy, a faint sad smile forms on his face as he gently starts rubbing Aki's cheek with his wrapped thumb.

"I'm really, really sorry that you're in such a mess."

Aki frowns, his tiny coming up to swat whatever Sanji's hand away. He turns his back to older blond and Sanji chuckles.

He fishes his phone from his pockets and send a text to his old man telling him that he burned his hand and he's taking the day off tomorrow. He waits a couple of minutes for response but nothing came. He's probably busy or something.

He throws his phone on the coffee table and rests his head back on the couch.

This was a long a busy day… Defiantly not what he's used to in Paris. Having a kid isn't really as hard as it sounded.. Sanji wants to get back in time to kick his past self and break his legs so he wouldn't make the stupidest decision in his life and go to France.

He drapes his arm over his forehead as he stares at the ceiling.

Would Zoro come over again? Or would he try to avoid him whenever is possible. Cause he really messed up.. Like he usually do.

A harsh knocking cut off his train of thought.

"OPEN UP, ITS ME EGGPLANT."

A groan left Sanji's lips.

"_I heard that._ OPEN UP ALREADY!"

"I'm coming!" Sanji snaps back as he opens the door. "What are you doing? And keep your voice down, Aki is sleeping."

Zeff grunts and walks past the younger cook who grumbles something close "You should learn how to text back." Not sparing him a glance. He drops two huge bags of takeout food from the Baratie on the coffee table none too gently before he spines to face Sanji.

"How in the world did you manage to burn your hand?" Zeff asks, jumping directly into the subject.

That's when he noticed Sanji's bandaged hands. "BOTH YOUR HANDS? HOW STUPID OF YOU TO THAT?" He yells in disbelieve. When was the last time Sanji had hurt his hands like that? It was long looong agao. And it didn't look that bad back then! It was just small cuts from being too reckless with the knives.

"It's nothing, really. Don't worry about it." Sanji says barely above a whisper when see Aki toss a little on the couch.

"I'm not worried. Not at all. In fact I'm just amazed that you did that to yourself." He guffawed loudly which made Aki stir in his sleep.

"Shut up old―" Sanji got interrupted by the small voice calling his name very sleepy. "Sanji?" Both cooks fell silent and looked at the boy rubbing his eye with his knuckle. When said boy opened his eyes properly and saw the older man him jumped in delight. "Daddy!"

Sanji's chest tightened, smiling as Aki difficulty got down from the couch and bounced in front of Zeff holding his arms out for the man to pick him up.

"Hey, little duck!" Zeff laughs and scoop the boy into his arms and the boy wastes no time in wrapping his short arms around his father's neck.

Sanji huffs, and since he's forgotten now he walks over to the bags of food and peeks inside. "This for us?" He asks not looking at the other's.

"Yep, thought you'd be starving by now, since someone had burned his hand_s." _He emphasizes the S with a snort.

"Haha." He mentally flips the man. "We already had lunch." In your face shit head.

Zeff rises a brow. "If you can cook then why aren't you working tomorrow." He pats Aki's hand from pulling his mustache.

"I didn't. My neighbor did."

"Zoro~" Aki happily adds. "And Aki helped~"

"Heeh, you let someone into your kitchen?"

"So?"

Zeff just guffaws loudly at Sanji's face. Damn that face is priceless. He had let someone into his kitchen and actually use it. He races to see the kitchen just to see its condition and god did it make his day.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Look at this! It's like a grenade has blew in here!" He laughs even more. Having no idea what's going on, Aki laughs with his father.

"What did he make?" Zeff asks.

Sanji groans. He really doesn't want to tell the old man. "Sandwiches."

Zeff stares at him for a second before he bursts out laughing. This is getting better and better. "I gotta meet this guy."

"Too bad he's at work." Sanji glares at him and walks into the kitchen. "I'mma clean this mess, Play with Aki."

Zeff is having none of that. He follows Sanji into the kitchen and shoves Aki gently into the other's arms. "Like hell you will with those hands. You play with your―brother."

He push his sons out of the kitchen door before the older one make the slightest protest. Sanji says nothing though. Cause He know how painful the old man's kicks could be. So, Yes, out they go. Plus he wouldn't refuse any chance to do anything with Aki.

"What do you wanna play?" He asks Aki.

Aki looks at with big worried eyes that make his heart melt. "But Sanji's hands hurt."

"It's alright Aki, They don't hurt much. I can play with you!" Sanji says holding one of his hands up.

"But…" Aki holds his hand in both his hands very gently and with such a sad look on his face, Sanji wanted to squeeze the life out of him (in a good way) in a big, tight hug.

"I'm okay~ Wanna do something cool?" He adds a little excitement to his voice to a attract the boy's attention away from his hands. "Let's build a fort~"

"Fort?" Tilting his head to the side, Aki isn't sure what that means but it sounded fun from the way Sanji had said it. "Yes!" He exclaims happily.

Sanji chuckles, knowing that Aki had no idea what he'd agreed to. "You'll see~"

He puts his brother down, walks back into the kitchen and pulls two chairs from there. Aki hears his dad's voice asking Sanji what the heck is he planning to do with these and Sanji just tells him off. And so he watches excitedly as Sanji brought the chairs behind the couch, placing them on each side before turning to Aki with a big smile.

"Let's get some sheets~" He says. And Aki runs to the bedroom before he even finishes his sentence. Sanji shakes his head as he follows the little prince.

They come out of the bedroom as fast they got in from the bouncing and pulling Aki was doing on Sanji leg. He puts the blanket on the chairs and the back of the couch for the fort's roof and pinned it with some clothespins. He got tow sheets and placed them on either sides of the fort, creating walls. And one last tiny blanket on the front for the door. Aki helped him here and there with simple things as holding up the sheets and such.

He went over to the other side of the couch and snagged some cushions and placed them inside. "I think it's getting lose from here." Sanji says loud enough for Aki to hear him from outside the fort. "Aki, can you fix it for me?" He calls out.

"Okay~" Aki responses cheerfully as he went over to fix the pins.

Zeff finally walks out on that. "Really? He's the one doing it and you're just laying in there?" He can't believe how childish his eldest son can be. "HOW OLD ARE YOU?"

Sanji's head pokes out from the fort and glares at his old man. "It's none of your business! We're having fun, Right Aki?"

"Right!" Aki agrees before he crawls inside (He didn't actually have to crawl but he just copied what Sanji did when he got inside) Pushing Sanji's head with him.

"I can see that." Zeff says in bored tone before Sanji's hand come out and sticks a paper with 'No shitty old men allowed in' on the fort's 'Door'.

Zeff narrows his eyes at the stupid sing and suppress the urge to kick it down on the two idiots.

Sanji stifles a laugh as Aki shushed him to not anger the old man. They both know how could that turn out, from all the hits they got on their heads from his ridiculously tall chef hat. On second thought he's not wearing that hat now so they burst out laughing anyway.

They mess around in their little fort. Sanji suggested playing King (Him) And prince (Aki) Since they're in their own world and all. But it didn't go as planned and turned into a game of Prince and servant when Aki demanded Sanji to bring him some snacks. Sneaky lil shit. Then it turned into a little game of adventure when Aki told Sanji that they should save the princess, which is a tiny teddy bear, from the evil dragon who turned out to be Zeff whose sleeping peacefully on the couch. Sanji grinned evilly at that and gave his little brother a thumb up.

He thought, _and he learnt that he's always mistaken,_ that he'd be knight or something. At the end, Sanji became the Prince's horse, which he gladly accepted after Aki asked him with big eyes.

They couldn't save the princess at the end, but they faced the dragon's wrath alright. After smacking him in the face with a spatula by the prince. He woke up and kicked them both into the bath. Telling them that he's going to make dinner and if they're not out in time he'll have to kick them out himself.

They come out after a while all clean and fresh.

"What took you so long?" Zeff asks his eldest son.

"I was deciding if I should use my strawberry scented shampoo scented or the Lavender Vanilla one. What do you think, old man?! Aki won't keep still! Plus my hands aren't helping." Sanji grumbles, but he's not in a bad mood.

"You removed the gauze?" Zeff gives him an impressed look.

"Of course I did! I'm not an idiot!"

"I've yet to see otherwise." Zeff snickers as he walks into the kitchen telling Aki to follow him.

Sanji glares at the ground. So, He was an idiot! It's not like like he doesn't regret all he's done till now. He hates himself for it every day. He did for the past three years. The old man didn't have to be so damn cruel to remind him, He won't ever forget it nor forgive himself. So, Zeff should shut up and give him a fucking chance to fix his life up.

" You're dinner is getting colder, Eggplan!" The old man calls from the kitchen, startling Sanji from his thoughts.

"Coming!" Sanji growls back at him before going to kitchen and have a silent dinner.

After dinner thought, Aki cried himself to sleep when Zeff left. He even refused to leave the damn fort. Sanji now regrets building that with him. Sanji sighed to himself when he peeked in and saw Aki sleeping in there. He'll leave him there for a little while.

Sanji gets up and goes to the balcony, ever since they moved to this apartment, it became his favorite place.

He leans on the railing and rests his head on his arms and sighs heavily. "This is…"

"―Before you say something you don't want anyone to hear. I'm here." A voice says startling Sanji.

He snaps his head up and looks to the side to see a head poking from behind the wall, where another balcony is.

"You're back?" He asks.

"Nope, I'm just a ghost."

"Haha, Don't ever say that to Aki. He'll believe you."

"Got it." Moss-head chuckles. Before offering a can of cheap beer to the blond. "Want some? You look tired."

Sanji hesitates for a second before accepting the beer. "Thanks."

"How is your hands?"

"Better~" Sanji answers, clenching and unclenching one hand to show him.

"Great." Zoro says before he disappear behind the wall. Probably bored already.

Sanji sighs again before taking a sip from his beer. Disappointed of the lack of moss head so soon.

"Hey, I can watch Aki for you in mornings if you that's okay." Zoro's voice says suddenly.

A small smile is playing on his lips as he realize that Zoro went back to bring himself another beer.

"I wouldn't want to bother you with―"

"It's alright, Really. He's a smart kid."

"Sure, he made you play with him." Sanji chuckles as he remembers their game of hide and seek.

"He won't cause troubles." The moss head says so fast, Sanji thinks that if he peeks around the wall he'd see a red faced moss head. He wants to see that actually. But he stops himself from doing that. He shouldn't be thinking that way!

"I hope he doesn't." He says after sipping his beer.

A comfortable silence falls between them. He can feel Zoro's presence behind the wall, but he can't see him. He leans against the wall lazily.

How would it feel to lean against someone as strong as Zoro looks? It's been too long, Sanji doesn't even remember how it is to relay on someone else. And it's better that way. He should know best.

"Thanks for the beer." He says before standing straight. "I think I'll head to bed now."

"No problem." Zoro says. And Sanji walk back into his apartment. He maybe heard a faint 'Goodnight' Or it's the beef getting into his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Next morning Aki is sitting in his chair by the kitchen table eating pancakes with a big pout on his face.

"Your lips will fall off if you keep doing this." Sanji says poking Aki's cheek.

"Why can't dad stay here?" The boy asks, not giving a damn if his lips did fall.

"Because he lives in the Baratie." Sanji points out casually, Taking a bite of his pancake.

"But―"

"No buts, Do you want to go back there?"

"What about Sanji?"

"I'm staying here."

"I don't want to leave Sanji alone!" Akis says and that makes Sanji pause in his bite.

"Why?" _Had the old man told him…?_

"Because you'll go away." Aki whines.

"I won't go away, Aki." Sanji smiles at the boy. "I had to before, but it won't happen again. So if you want to go back to the Baratie, it's alright."

"No! I want to stay with Sanji!" Aki declares before continuing on his breakfast.

"Hey, do you want to go somewhere today? I'm not going to work so we have all day together."

Aki's face _suddenly lit up__,_ hegiggled and clapped his hands. "THE ZOO~!"

"Eh?!" Talk about a fast recovery and a sudden request! "You've never been to one?"

"Never!" Aki shook his head. Now he's looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"Alright. We'll go after breakfast."

"Yay~" Aki exclaims before burying his face in pancakes.

Sanji chuckles and make a mental note to thank the old man for never taking Aki to a Zoo. Even thought it sounds bad but he's grateful to the man.

Aki loved animals, especially fish and sea creatures. He thought that maybe he should take him to an aquarium or something but since Aki wanted the zoo. Then the zoo it is.

An hour later, Aki is properly dressed in a sailor outfit, _no hat though, He refused to mess up his hair. Something Sanji would do if he was in his place_. And bouncing by the door for Sanji to hurry up.

"Alright, Alright. I'm coming!" Sanji says opening the door, And the boy rushes out as soon as there was enough space for his little body to go through. "Wait! Don't run! You'll get hurt then we won't go to the zoo!" Sanji says sternly.

At the same moment Sanji stepped put from the apartment, His neighbor, Zoro, steps out of his. Their eyes meet for a second and Sanji feels a small flutter in his chest.

"Err, You don't have work today?" Moss head asks the obvious, Sanji smacks his head mentally remembering what they agreed to last night. He even got Zoro's phone number that would be a good excuse to text him or something. _Idiot._

"Ahh, I didn't tell you?! I asked my old man to give me a day off, cause…my hands…" He laughs nervously at his stupidity.

"Oh, I think you mentioned that yesterday…" Zoro scratch at the back of his head awkwardly.

"LET'S GOT TO THE ZOO WITH ZORO!" Says the hyped boy little blond as he attached himself to Zoro's leg.

"EH?!" Zoro And Sanji says in unison. They look at each other and Sanji rise a curled brow at the man waiting for his answer. _Good job Aki._

"I don't think I should―" Zoro starts to make an excuse. But Aki interrupts him. "Noooo! I wanna go with Zorooooo." Whines the little one.

Sanji was looking forward to spend the day with Aki, doing something special and all. It doesn't looks like it'll go as planned. Maybe better…? Definitely!

Zoro is looking down at Aki with uncertainty written all over his face. And Aki is giving him 'I will cry if you didn't do what I want' look. And Sanji smiles triumphantly cause he knows a wining case when he sees one. The look on Aki's face is so fake and knows it. Moss-head thought, looks like he doesn't know that, So he looks back up at Sanji. "Is it really okay? I don't think it'd be a good idea. Feels like I'm intruding or something…" Zoro says.

"Come on, You have nothing to do anyway, right? Weren't you coming over just now?"

"Well, yeah…" Zoro seems unsure, but not in an uncomfortable way so it's okay to press this even more.

Aki somehow seemed to think the same as his brother when he gave Zoro the puppy-eyes look. Sanji isn't sure if Zoro is going to say yes though. His face isn't showing much of what he's thinking. He's probably annoyed to end by this. That how Sanji would feel like that if some brat just clung to his leg and wanted him to do whatever he wanted, Dimmit.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Sanji says immediately reaching for Aki to pull him from Zoro's leg. "He got a little attached to you somehow." He says trying to pull Aki who refuses to let Zoro go. "I'm so sorry―Come on Aki! Let go of him or I'll get mad!"

"Nononononononononono! Zorooooooooooo." Aki cries out for the man. What the hell? Sanji thought. This looks like Sanji _is forcing_ Aki to go to the Zoo now!

"H-hey I think it wouldn't hurt if I came, right, Aki?" Zoro says as he reaches down and take the boy into his arms.

"Yes!" Aki says happily with teary eyes before his stick his tongue out at Sanji. Sanji stuck his tongue out back at Aki then he turns his back to them with a huff and crosses his arms like a big child. Zoro chuckles at that. "What are you a five year old?" He asks Sanji.

"Like hell! I'm trying to be the adult here!" Sanji snaps.

"You're not doing a good job." Zoro smiles. "I'll bring my coat." He says as he disappear into his apartment then comes back wearing that huge coat. It was at least a size bigger since it did a decnt job hiding that tight-fit shirt Zoro was wearing before…. _Good, good._ Sanji thought knowing very well that he'd be staring at Zoro's body if he didn't wear that thing, and so he made his way down stairs and called a cab.

The ride was pleasant, To Sanji at least. He and Zoro talked about a lot of things. His 'business trip' to France and his work at his father's restaurant. And they fought too till Aki interrupted them asking if they were there yet. He also told them that Zeff said you should be friends with others or the boogeyman would come and get you. _What the hell is wrong with the old geezer?_ He thought then Zoro asked. "Why isn't your old man living with you two?"

"Cause he lives above his restaurant where I work."

"Oh, then why are you two not living with him?" He asks again.

"Cause the place is too small for all of us, I moved out a long time ago before even going to France."

"I see, and why's Aki staying with you instead of staying with your father?"

"I wanted to take him with, staying there isn't good for him… all he can do there is stay upstairs for the sake of not getting in somebody's way. I don't blame the old man for making Aki stay by himself like that, he's too busy and too old to take care of him anyways…So this is why I took him."

"Did you ask him about how he felt though? Aki I mean."

Sanji narrows his eyes at the green haired man. What the fuck does he want? Seriously it's like he's being interrogated or something! Of course he didn't ask Aki! but he know that Aki didn't like there. Cause whenever Sanji looked at Aki when he was the Baratie the boy would be drawing or just sitting there being _a good boy_. His back always looked lonely and it broke Sanji's heart seeing him that way. The old man was happy when Sanji asked to take Aki back and live with him. He even, to Sanji's distress, limited his shifts to the mornings only, but that meant more time with Aki. And that's good.

"No, But he was happy when I told him…" Sanji says, his tone a little down. Zoro seems to notice because he didn't say anything after that. Something that Sanji appreciate, cause who know what more he could've said.

They finally arrive at the Zoo in what felt like forever. When they bought tickets, the booking clerk asked them if they wanted a tour which they refused, cause, why the hell would they waste money when they can have their own a tour. It's just looking at some animals for god's sake.

They started with the elephant and rhinos, watching as Aki was more than amazed by how they huge they were. They went to monkeys, watched as Aki mimicked them. Sanji. Didn't like it at all. It's no way for a young gentleman to act. They continued on to giraffes, stopped for a while there, Giving them treats. Aki had so much fun and it was showing on his face till a shitty camel spits on his hair and the boy threatened it with a clump of dirt, Zoro cackled loudly and cheered Aki on while Sanji pulled him away and cleaned him off.

They move on to the next animal that Aki wanted to see badly. Sanji turns around and sees Zoro going on the opposite direction. "Oi, Zoro!" He calls. "Where are you going?!"

Zoro glances back at the cook. For a second looks at Sanji in confusion. "Where are you guys going?" He asks back.

Sanji looks at him like he's stupid cause he is. He's been doing that for a while now. Is he trying to lose them or something? Maybe they did force him to come after all.

"Hey, you don't have to stick around you know! You can go home if you got bored!"

"What?! Who said I was bored? You guys keep going the wrong direction! Didn't you say you wanted to see the lions?"

"Yeah?"

"It's that way." Zoro says pointing at the direction he was heading.

"Uh, no. It's this way! We just saw it on the map. Plus there's a huge sing saying 'King of the beasts' over there." Sanji points out at said sing.

Zoro's looks at the sing with wide eyes. "It was right there!" He says pointing again at where he was going. "It moved! I swear it was right there!"

"Okay, if you say so." Sanji shrugs and walks with Aki to the right direction. He makes sure that Aki is holding Zoro's hand.

They gets to where the lion is, and Sanji held Aki in his arms, Aki perched on the fence and mesmerized by the animals in front of him. Unfortunately the lions are in deep sleep so they don't move. Aki frown and looks back at Sanji.

"Are they dead?"

"No, they're sleeping. They're very tired." Sanji replies.

"Wake them up!" Aki says, hoping that his brother would do that.

"I can't—"

"They'd tear him limp to limp and eat him in a flash" Zoro cuts flatly.

Aki gasps and Sanji gives him a look that screams 'How could he say that to a kid?'

Zoro shrugs. " it's the truth. Lions are very dangerous."

"He's four years old, he was watching lion king this morning!"

"Well, that over there is Scar so he's not that nice now is he?!" Zoro glares at him.

Another gasp from Aki is heard before he turned to sleeping lion holding his fist up and screaming. "You killed Simba's dad! I hate you!"

They hear giggles from the people around them as they walk away.

Aki is now seated on Zoro's shoulders humming a happy song. The man managed to wander off a couple of times again, but Aki directs him to the right was by pulling on his short hair.

"I'm hungry~" Aki says in a singsong voice.

"Ah, shoot! I forgot to bring lunch boxes!" Sanji says, slapping his forehead dramatically.

"Pfft, 'course you would. Bet you were more excited about this that Aki" Zoro laughs.

"Shut up, was not!" Sanji huffs.

"A restaurant!" He points at a nearby concessions cart.

Sanji and Zoro laughs as the head to the 'restaurant' but then Zoro had to ruin the mood by taking a wrong turn. The cook manages to pull him back by the arm before he went too far.

"How could you get lost in straight path?" _Seriously the cart was right I front of them!_

"I didn't get lost! Aki's feet were on my face, couldn't see my way." Zoro stumbles on an excuse.

"Eeeeeeh?" Aki whines from his place on Zoro's shoulder.

"Yeah, right! And that lion _was_ Scar." Sanji rolls his eyes as the stood by the cart. "That lion didn't have a black mane!"

"Hush, He bought it." Zoro said before Sanji kicked him not so hard in the shin. "Don't hush me!" He says making his way to the cart.

"I wouldn't usually let Aki eat this junk but since I have no choice… Want something, moss-head?"

"Pizza." Aki demands before moss head says anything.

"hotdong—Oi, stop calling me that, curly brows!"

Sanji ignores that and turns to the cashier. "Excuse me, can I have three hotdogs and a cheese pizza slice."

"Don't forget the drinks," A friendly reminder from Zoro.

"I want that juice in the giraffe!" Aki referring to a short purple cup with a straw in the shape of a snake.

"That's a snake, Aki" Sanji corrects him.

"Unn!" Aki nods, he doesn't seem to care.

"How much is it?" Sanji asks.

"Eight dollars." The cashier replied

"What? For that thing?! I bet it's not even real juice, just some artificially flavored water sweetened with corn syrup! We're not getting that."

In the end Aki win and got the juice by pulling on Zoro's hair till Sanji really thought that the mans hair would fall off. After the he and Zoro had another fight about who's going to pay. Zoro insisting that he should at least do that. Sanji refusing since Zoro was forced to come with them. In the end they split the bill and everyone was happy.

They take a small stroll after that, Sanji's eyes land on a small aquarium and turns sharply to the pair behind him " Aki! Look! There's an aquarium here! The sure have a big fish tank inside!"

Aki squealed with delight pulling Zoro with him towards Sanji.

"No wonder you forgot about lunch." Zoro smirks. "You're more excited about this than Aki."

"Shut up, fish are awesome, right Aki?"

"The best!" Aki says, laughing and clapping happily.

"Enjoy your time here," the lady by the door days with a flashy smile. "There aren't any outside showings today, so no seals or sea lions. Sorry about that."

"_It's alright._" Sanji says in a very smooth voice. "Having a tour with such a beautiful flower would be much better than watching sea lions~" Now he has hearts in his visible eye.

Zoro, Holding Aki's hand, raised an eyebrow. He glanced down at Aki as Sanji continued to flirt with the woman. Aki looks up and sighs. "Sanji loves girls."

"…oh."

"I'm afraid we don't have this kinds of service." The girl says, blushing a little.

"Then I could keep your company till they come out," Sanji replies, pointing with his thumb at Zoro and Aki behind him.

The girl falls silent for a second, Looking from the little boy who looked a splitting image of the older blond to the glaring green haired man behind him. then she gasped suddenly and touched her delicate fingers to her lips as she seemed to realize something. "Oh, no. mister! You shouldn't be doing something like this with your family here!" She giggled.

Zoro's face seems to brighten as he marched forward pulling the cook by his arm into the building. "That's right sweetheart, I'll overlook it this time since you weren't serious." He says loudly.

"Wha―What?! Oi!" Sanji looks at Zoro with wide eyes. The hell was that supposed to mean?! Sweetheart? Does that mean―No! of course not! He was openly flirting with a woman in front of Aki and Zoro and the poor lady just jumped to conclusions―It's not like―Yeah no way! Zoro just wanted to get this done with when he did that. He could feel his face heating up as he heard another giggle from the lady by the door.

"….Let go of my arm." He says silently, looking at his shoes as they walked side by side with Aki on Zoro's other side.

Zoro doesn't say anything though and let go of Sanji's arm. The smirk still wide on his face. "The matter with you now? Surly you don't want to leave your brother and stay outside?"

"Wha―No!" Sanji says quickly. His face getting redder by the second. "I wasn't really serious 'bout that…" He mumbles under his breath.

"Hah, what was that, cook?" Zoro says, his smirk evil.

Sanji manages to send a glare to the moss head's way. Oh he wants to kick his head off and do―He didn't finish his thought as Aki squeaked as he ran towards a tank full of tinny fishes. "Sanji look!" He says placing his hands on the glass and pressing his forehead on the cold surface. His eyes sparkling blue.

Forgetting about the moss head for a moment, Sanji smiles affectionately at the young boy. He sure reminds him of himself when he was young.

Zoro is poking the glass of the next tank. Sanji and Aki both goes over to see what caught his attention so much. "Suckerfish~!" Aki exclaims as he starts to poke the glass with Zoro who was trying to make the poor little fish let swim away.

He couldn't stop himself from laughing when Zoro looked at Aki in surprise. "Do you know its name?"

"Yes, And I know that one!" He points to the next tank that made Sanji shudder and take a few steps away from that tank and going to the next one.

"It's Dolomedes." Aki says puffing his chest. "It's a sea spider." He informs the amazed moss head as he read the name from the panel under the tank.

"You a smart one aren't you?" Zoro says ruffling the boy's head.

"Hey, Look at this!" Sanji calls. Aki runs to the tank Sanji was standing by and take a look. "…There's…nothing?" Aki tilted his head and looked at his older brother in confusion.

"Pfft, no. Look closer." Sanji points to the bottom of the tank where a few moss balls were there. "It's Zoro!"

"You're so funny cook I'm in tears." Zoro glares at Sanji.

Sanji smirks. Revenge is sweet. He thought as leaned down to the read the Zoro's back story. Another chuckle from his lips cause he's so damn funny.

"Oh, it's actually called Marimo!" Sanji says, noting the new information. "We have a better nickname it seems~"

"Moving on." Zoro says pulling Aki with him.

"Alright, _Ma-ri-mo~_"

They go deeper into the aquarium, into a huge rounded room, and if you looked around there's water everywhere. Sanji feels his shoulders drop down a little, his whole body completely relaxed. It feels like the sea… Sanji had forgot how thinking about the ocean and seas always made him relax and feels so good. He close his eyes, it's reminding him of a book he used to have when he was young, he loved that book. It was about that imaginary sea; All Blue. A smile take its place on his lips.

He open his eyes seeing Zoro and Aki attaching themselves to the cold glass, as if they were trying to look at something under the rocks―Oh, they are.

Inside the water there was a kind of tentacled fish that appeared to be changing colors, the two watching it in fascination. Zoro isn't trying to show it though.

"Oh, Flamboyant cuttlefish." Sanji says as he joins the two.

"Pfft, Flamboyant? That name suits you better." Zoro snorts.

"Oh shut it, national treasure." Sanji glares.

"Marimo~" Aki calls with a giggle.

"I know what he meant Thank you very much, Aki." Zoro grumbles.

"You're welcome." Aki replies politely and Sanji ruffles the boy hair proudly. _That's my boy_.

The three of them end this visit at that, They didn't have much energy to move anywhere after that. So they decided to head home. The ride home was quite, quieter than ride to the zoo. Aki fell asleep on Sanji's lap, poor guy. He smiles as looks at him. He sure is tired. He feels eyes on him, thus making his eyes flicker to said man. Zoro looked a bit surprised when Sanji looked at him. But he didn't look away.

"What?" Sanji whispered.

Zoro didn't say a thing for long minute. He opened his mouth to say something before his turned his gaze away from Sanji, Looking out the car's window. "Nothing.."

That didn't look like nothing. Sanji thought, but he didn't press as he did the same and turned to his window. Not sure what was going to happen if they get home. Would they just part ways there and everyone goes to his apartment or is Zoro coming over? He'd like that though… but how? Aki is asleep now. So he can't say that 'Don't make Aki cry―' _Oh god! _Sanji swallowed heavily, the color drained out of his face at the realization. What the fuck was he thinking? He shouldn't be―This is fucking wrong! He's using Aki for―for―For something he shouldn't even think about! He thought as he brought his hand to cover his face. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ That's not what I came back for! That's not what….. Fuck. He wants to jump off the car. He shouldn't let this happen.

"Oi, You okay?" Zoro whispers from his side, his voice so fost and soothing. A worried hand took a place on Sanji's shoulder. He looks almost worried.

"I- I'm fine." Sanji says, Not meeting Zoro's eyes.

"Are you sure?" The marimo press. Squeezing Sanji's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm just tired.. don't worry" H replies and Zoro retreats his hand. Sanji bites his lips not trusting his mouth in protesting about Zoro's warm hand leaving him. He unconsciously leans a bit closer to the marimo, not daring to touch him though. And they say nothing for rest of the ride.

When they got home, Zoro excused himself saying that he needs to go to work. They say goodbyes and each to them goes his way as Sanji expected.

After that, things got a little better and Sanji survived the long day. It's past midnight and he's lying on his bed now, his back turned to the door. Thinking about how slow and long the day was after they got back from the zoo. Aki seemed like enjoyed it so much and that's the important thing. Now if the image of a certain marimo would leave him mind and let him sleep. It'd be great. But it was no good.

He sighs and turns so he's lying on his back now. Staring at the ceiling for a couple of minutes before draping his arm over his eyes. Damn why does he always falls so hard? He doesn't know a shit about him yet! And he's this deep down! He doesn't even know if Zoro swings that way too. Sure he made that joke but that doesn't prove a thing.

Sanji really wants to get to know the man better, Aki seems to like him so much and that's good thing right? But it doesn't seem fair. Because what if something went wrong, like always, and hurt Aki again? He can't stand the thought of that, Aki is the one who deserves to be happy not him.

A relationship like that would bring nothing but sorrow to everyone. So he should stop being selfish and snap out of it.

A small know on his door bring Sanji back from his thoughts. "Who is it?" He snaps before realizing that no one lives here but him and Aki.

"Sanjiiiiiiii." Aki's voice come from outside. Sanji leaps to the door with a bad feeling in his gut. He opens the door to be greeted by Aki hugging his pillow, tears running down his cheeks.

"What's wrong Aki?" Oh god. "Is something hurting you?" He asks kneeling down.

"I heard the boogeyman!" Aki sniffles, and Sanji pulls him gently into warm hug. "Noo, Aki.. Shhh." He whispers, rubbing a soothing circles on Aki's back. "It's alright. It's probably the wind. No boogeyman is coming here. I'd kick his ass, you know that."

Aki sniffles again, burying his face in Sanji's chest. "Come on, Let's get you to bed."

"I want to sleep with Sanji.." The little prince says holding Sanji's shirt tightly.

"Sure.." A light chuckle as he secured Aki in his arms so he won't fall off and went to his bed.

"Don't worry, Aki. Just go to sleep." Sanji says after cleaning the little prince's face and getting under the blanket.

"…Unh." Aki nods scooting a little closer to Sanji. Sanji smiles as he lifts his arm and Aki takes the chance to use it as a pillow, His tiny arm laid on Sanji's chest in small hug.

"Goodnight, Sanji." Aki says before his eyes flutter shut.

"Goodnight."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Hey there hope you enjoyed this chapter. just wanted to thank you all for these awesome reviews ; v ; some people guess right about a lot of thingd but I'm not gonna say what xD reviews makes me really happy really keep sending them and tell me how you like the story so far. Plus I was wondering if you wanted the next chapter from Zoro's pov? or should I stick to Sanji's for a little longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

"This place looks familiar… or not… this is… Where am I?" Said the green haired man as he looked around him.

He wasn't pretty sure where he was, this street looked new to him and hell did his apartment building move again!? Fucking technology these days. Why did they have to invent moving buildings? He just want to get home have dinner and fucking sleep. How is he going to do that now? He didn't want to call _**her**_ again… maybe he should call Sanji? Nah, he's probably busy with his brother. Plus he looked kinda out of it when they parted. Could it be that he's mad at him, when he pulled him away from that woman… calling him sweetheart? He thought as kept on walking aimlessly. That's probably it. No one flirts with girls like that would like it if a _man_ no less called them that. He would, if he was into women.

"Maybe I shouldn't have done that.." Did it really bother him that much? It certainly did bother Zoro seeing him all over that woman. Not that he likes him or anything. But people should not just flirt like that so openly, with their little brother there too! Heck it wasn't only that woman, the stupid cook gawked at every girl in the zoo, it made Zoro utterly mad for some reason. He couldn't help but to do some stupid shit to distract himself or the blond.

Then, to make things better he, somehow, took a wrong turn and ended up in a dead end alley, he walks back from where he came from and ends up mysteriously at the same alley again. Then he gives the hell up and call a cab. Even thought his building isn't supposed to be that far away from the dojo.

Strangely the ride home didn't take more than one minute, even the cab driver gave him a nasty look when he told him the address, bastard.

He manages to drag his feet up the stairs to his apartment, pausing at Sanji's door to see they were there, he hears nothing, probably out…_they sure got a lot to catch on, I think. _He shrugs and goes into his apartment.

Dumping his bag and coat on the couch, he make his way to kitchen, opens the fridge. Nothing edible. He should've stopped at the grocery store on his way. Luckily, He's not that hungry.

He decides to train cause he hasn't had the time lately and that's not good because the national tournament is coming close and no skinny ass blond is going to distract him from doing what he does best.

He walks over across the room to a three shelves on the wall, where he keeps his three Katanas, safely. He picked Wado with extra care and went to his training room. Once he was there, He took a deep breath, A faint smile on his face as he pulled the sword from its sheath carefully.

He closed his eyes once more, getting into the right state of mind and clearing everything out. He shifted his stances and glint of light flowed down the blade and he inhaled, holding the air in his lungs. In a swift movement, He spun, the sword swiping sideway. He dodged an invisible blow from his imaginary opponent by bending back. He exhales deeply before sending another slash to the right, then a stab to the left. _One point_.

His training goes on for about two and half hours before he got interrupted by the vibrating of his phone in his pocket informing him that he got a new message. Losing his focus, he thinks that this is enough for the day and Whoever the bastard who sent him a fucking message was, Zoro's gonna kill him.

He walks out of the training room to the shelves in the living room to place Wado back in its place. Then he dropped himself on the couch and pulled his phone out, flicks it open and oh, it's Luffy; Saying that they're coming tomorrow. He grin's to himself, replying to his message.

_About time. What took you so long?_

_Bet you got lost._

A second later Luffy replied:

_Yeah… we're not you, Zoro. Shishishi._

"Fuck you." Zoro glares at his screen. He doesn't get lost! How many time does he have to tell them?!

"Bastards…" Zoro huffs. "Speaking of bastards…." He checks his messages one more time to see if there were any messages from Sanji. He _looked like he wanted to say something on their way back, something that had been bothering him_. But there was no message. Maybe he's really mad after all. Not that he cares.

He flips on his stomach as he decides to send a message the to the blond.

_Hey, what time should I come over tomorrow?_

A few minutes passed as he stared at his phone waiting for any kind or response from the blond. _Mhmm, this says it all_. The blond is fucking mad at something he did but he won't say a word, talk about shitty situations. He gives up on waiting for a reply and let the hand holding his phone slide down to the floor and bury his face into the couch's cushions. He'll see about that tomorrow.

He has almost fell asleep when a loud peep startled him awake. He brought the phone to his face so quickly it slipped from his hand and smacked him right on the nose and fell on the ground. He let out a groan as he picked his phone and sat straight. "Better be Blondie or I'm gonna kill Luffy."

And blondie it was. Luffy is such a lucky bastards sometimes.

_I'm making breakfast so you better be early or you'll miss it~_

Sanji's message said.

"What the…" Zoro stared at his phone like it suddenly grew a head, Sanji's cheerful head, actually. "Huh?! What's with the fucking tilde?" as far as Zoro know that shit is can be explained as flirtatious behavior or sarcasm. More to Zoro's confusion about the blond cook. He'll never understand the man, huh? Ooor he's just too used to texting woman and flirting with them that he just didn't realize that he'd typed it. Yup, that's it.

It is really pissing him off, but there's nothing he can do. If he said something about it. The cook might get the wrong idea and things will get pretty bad.

_Yeah, yeah, whatever, I'll be over at 7 dart-brow._

He replied with a grin on his face. Five seconds later a ring from his phone told him that he got a new message.

_Alright, I'll leave the door open._

_Ma-ri-mo~_

He did it again! Zoro clinched his jaw shut to stop himself from groaning loudly. He slide back on the couch as he let his phone drop to the floor. "Stop fucking misleading me you… stupid eyebrows."

He's too exhausted to think of anything right now, So Zoro decided to call it a night and sleep. On the couch because moving requires energy and he doesn't have it at the moment.

The next morning, Zoro woke up early, took a quick shower, put on clean clothes and went to Sanji's. He knocked on the door but got no answer. Then remembered Sanji telling that he'll leave the door open. So he just opens the door and walks in.

Looking around in the small living room, there's no trace of Sanji nor Aki. The latter probably still asleep and the other is in the kitchen because he can hear him now that's he's the close to the room.

"_Me and my broken heart~_" Came Sanji's voice from the kitchen. Causing Zoro to smirk. Is he singing?

"_I need a little loving tonight~_" He is! Zoro's smirk grew as he peek around the kitchen's door. Sanji is standing in front of the stove―Wearing a shirt and boxerbriefs while stirring something on the stove not that it matters at all. He thought as he watched as the other began to smoothly _sway his_ body. "_Hold me so I'm not falling apaaaaaaaart_~" He's staring. Zoro knows he shouldn't be doing this and it felt inappropriate to do so when the cook didn't know that he's there. But he couldn't move his eyes from those hips, cause these boxers aren't leaving anything for his imagination. They were skin-tight, showing more than enough of the cook's, oh god, creamy thighs. He did his best not to move and press himself against Sanji's back.

"_All I need's a little love in my life, All I need's a little love in the dark~_" The cook sang, still unaware of the other's presence, Zoro gulped audibly and shook his head. This is wrong he should say something and quickly!

"I'm speechless." Zoro suddenly said. "You could sing, dance, and cook at the same time."

"It seems like we've been―!" Sanji gasped and spun around, facing the green haired man. "How long have you been standing there?!" He asked, a pink tint spreading across his cheeks.

Zoro smirks, trying his best to keep his eyes on the man's face. "Long enough." He says. "But seriously, that was something." He laughed. Thanking whatever's there for waking up to this.

"Shut up, you should've said something!" Sanji glared, trying to show how angry he was, but it wasn't working with the marimo. "You're earlier than you said." Sanji grumbled as he turned to the stove and put the _scrambled eggs_ he was making in two plates.

"Want coffee?" He asked when he placed the plates on the kitchen table.

"Black." Zoro answered as he took a seat by the table and made sure to fix his eyes on the eggs plate not matter how appealing the cook looked. God. And it was hard.

"Here," Sanji placed a coffee cup on Zoro's side. "Start eating while I go put on some pants… geez you could've called." He mumbled, surely embarrassed.

The marimo on the other hand, still smirking, lifted his head up as Sanji walked out of the kitchen. His eyes now fixated on that ass. He forgot all about his decisions last night, He fucking likes this stupid, gorgeous, skinny ass blond.

He turned to his breakfast and started to eat because if continued thinking about that ass he'll have another problem he'd rather not deal with at someone else's apartment.

He took a bite from his eggs and couldn't stop himself from groaning, GOD, is this normal eggs?

To add to Zoro's frustration Sanji came back looking nothing like earlier. Wearing a fancy black suit with golden buttons and all that fancy shit, Does chefs always dress like that?!

Sanji raised a brow when he caught Zoro staring at him. "What? Does something look wrong?" He said looking down at himself.

"No, I was just wondering does all chefs dress like they came from a circus?" Zoro asks, giving his best poker face.

The cook narrowed his eyes. "No, asshole! they dress however they like." Sanji snapped as he took a seat opposite of Zoro. "I thought I chose the wrong tie with the way you looked at me!"

"Well, if you asked I'd say it's the shirt." Zoro said with a mouthful of eggs. Hiding his smirk.

"What? I don't―" the cook was interrupted by a muffled snort. He looked at Zoro and glared at him. "Oh, fuck you." A kick under the table to show how unnecessary was that and then they ate in silence.

When they finished eating, Sanji got up, cleaned the table and Zoro help with drying the dishes and then Sanji left for work. He told Zoro to wake Aki around eight. It's still too early to wake the kid up when he glanced at the watch on the wall.

"I guess I'll watch the TV till it's time to wake him up…" Said Zoro as sat himself on the couch and turned the TV on. And just like every time he decides to watch the damn thing there's nothing but stupid shit on. He lied _his head on the back rest_ of the couch, closing his eyes, thinking back on what had happened just minutes ago.

Being unable to remove his eyes from the blond's body that was unaccepted. What if he caught him looking at him like that? He needs to get a hold of himself, How, he doesn't know. But one thing he sure knows, He, Roronoa Zoro is in deep shit.

The same thoughts kept going on the marimo's head for a while before he drifted off into sleep.

In Sanji's room, Aki sat on the bed rubbing his eyes sleepily, he looked to where his big brother is supposed to be when they slept last night, next to him. But there's no Sanji there!  
"Sanji..?" He called, his heart racing.

He hurriedly jumped to his feet and went to check the bathroom, his own bedroom, the kitchen, and then Sanji's room again but said man was nowhere to be seen.  
He went to the living room expecting to see Sanji sleeping on the couch like he did a few days ago, only to be surprised to see Zoro instead of his brother.  
He climbed onto the couch next to Zoro and poked the man. He didn't know what else to do. Sanji's gone and Zoro won't wake up.  
"Zorooo." The boy sniffles, pulling on Zoro's arm.

"Wha-what, is it morning yet?!" Zoro straighten, looking at what's tugging on his shirt to be greeted with a tearful Aki. "What's Wrong Aki?" Asked as he carefully looked the boy over to see if he had injured himself somehow while Zoro was asleep. Dammit he didn't mean to sleep.

"Sanji went away again." Aki whimpered, tears running down his cheeks. "Tell him to come back! I'll sleep in my bed I promise, I won't do anything bad, please Zoro!" The boy howled pulling more on Zoro's shirt.

"Aki! calm down. Sanji didn't go away, he just went to work to help your dad in the restaurant." Zoro said trying calm him down. But that fell on deaf ears.

"I'M SORRY I WONT DO IT AGAIN." Aki continued to weep, burying his face in Zoro's shirt. "I'm sorry Zoro tell him to come back."

"Hey hey, it's okay, Aki. You didn't do anything to make Sanji go away." He said, patting the boy's back in a soothing attempt. "He loves you more than anything. He won't leave you like this."

"Really? Promise?" Came Aki's muffled voice. He shifted his positions so he was standing in Zoro's lap crying on his shoulder.

Zoro bit his lip at that, Because he's not sure about this and he doesn't like to make promises he's not sure if he can keep or not.

A muffled sob from the young boy made reassure him though. "I promise." He said before realizing. A hand coming up to rub Aki's back. "Now come on, Are those tears I'm seeing?" He said softly. "Big boys don't cry."

"…Not.. crying…" Aki shook his head, probably wiping all his tears and snot on Zoro's shirt. _Great._

"Yeah?" Zoro raised a brow. "Let me see your face then." He teased the boy.

"No." Aki said, tightening his grip around Zoro's neck.

"Alright…. We can stay like this all day then, or we can wash your face and go meet new friends." He said in a calm tone, he'd made plans for today but if Aki wasn't feeling well then it can't be helped. They do that another day.

"New friends?!" Aki sniffled as he lifted his head in interests. Making Zoro smile at him. Kids are so easy to distract.

"Yeah, there's a home daycare here with lots of kids of your age."

"Homecare?" Ask asks, sniffling one more time.

"Home _Daycare._ That's…" How do explain that to a child? Zoro thought. He's never been good with words. "Let's just say that you'll have a lot of friends to play with there."

"Is there any boys?" Aki says his eyes sparkling.

"Uhh," Zoro grimaces. He doesn't remember seeing any boys. Not that he went there a lot, that stupid old hag was too much for him. "I don't know…"

"Awh.." Aki drops his head in disappointment, squeezing himself between Zoro and the backrest of the couch.

Zoro lifts his arm to be able to see the little guy hiding behind him. "We won't know till we go and take a look."

"Hnn…" Aki tried to nod but didn't have much space.

Zoro smiles and lifts himself from the couch. "Let's get you cleaned up first. And we'll go there after breakfast."

After washing Aki's face and eating his breakfast, Zoro told him that he should change his pajamas and followed the boy to his room. Aki told him that he could do it on his own and Zoro said that he'll see.

As expected, Aki struggled with the buttons and Zoro had to help, not that he's a big fan of these thing himself, but he thought that making Aki go without buttoning up wouldn't make Sanji happy.

After that they went up stairs to that hellish apartment. Standing in front the door, Zoro heaved a sigh and remembered the last time he was there. It wasn't pleasant and he didn't want to go back, but, this kid needed friends so, yeah. It can't be helped.

Aki was standing next to Zoro and looked up at him confused, when the man just stood there.

Zoro closed his eyes and finally knocked the door. No answer. He rang the bell and still no answer. "The hell…" Zoro said before knocking on the door again. "Oi, Old hag―" He cut himself as he didn't want to get slapped by a couple of carpet beaters. "Auntie! It's me! Open up." He called but to no avail. No one is there, apparently.

"They should be outside then…" He said to the boy.

"Un!" Aki nodded excitedly.

Zoro went down the stairs with Aki behind him, but they, somehow ended on the last floor. Zoro looked around and scratched his head. "When did we head up?" He asked himself.

He heard Aki laugh, when he looked down the boy gad his hands over his mouth, trying his best not to laugh out loud.

"What?" He asked.

"I told you but you didn't listen." Aki said, giggling.

Zoro glared at the boy for a second before walking back where they came from. "The stairs keep moving.." He reasoned, having no idea why the hell was he explaining himself to a kid.

After what seemed like eternity, they finally got to their destination ‒which is the play ground‒ Zoro saw the old hag sleeping on an armchair under a tree. Much to looking after the kids. Zoro snorted.

As if on cue, the woman's eyes snapped open. Zoro flinched when she got up and waved for him. "Hey, Son!"

"For the hundredth time, old―Auntie, I'm not your son!" Zoro snapped.

She just laughed and waved his comment off. "it's been a long time since we last seen you. Too bad Michael and Hoichael are at school, they'd love to see their older brother finally home." She said.

Zoro rolled his eyes. I live here! He thought.

"Ah, whatever. I have a new comer." He said moving aside to show her the boy hiding behind his leg.

"Aww, look at you. You disappeared and came back with a little tiny son~" Auntie said, crouching down and probably scaring the shit out of Aki as he buried his face in Zoro's leg.

"He's not my son, I'm just looking after him for a while." He said, leaning down a little to pat Aki's head.

"And? You want to sing him up in my home?" The woman asked.

"No, I just want him to meet the kids and play with them while they're on the play ground."

"oh, sure thing~ the kids would love to play with him~ cutie pie~" She said pinching Aki's cheeks and stretching them a bit.

Zoro winced when he saw the poor guy look at him for help. He held up a hand. "Sorry, she does that to me too." He whispered to Aki when Auntie turned around and clapped her hands.

"Gather along, kids!" She said and the kids lined up in front of her in no time.

The hell is this? Military training? Zoro thought.

"Alright, kids. We have a new friend. Be nice to him and play together." The old woman said.

Zoro had to step aside one more time as Aki refused to move from behind his leg. He crouched down next to Aki and pushed him gently towards the other kids. "C'mon."

A blond girl stepped out from the group and approached Aki. "I'm Chimney, What's your name?" She said with a rather high-pitched, annoying voice.

"A-Akihito." Aki said, stepping back.

"IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU!" She practically yelled at the boy. Said boy flinched and went behind Zoro's back.

Another boy, ‒Zoro knew him very well, how could forget about him?‒ Approached Aki with a serious face.

"Akihito is such a difficult name." The boy said.

Aki's head perked up when he heard the boy's voice. Seemingly very happy about seeing a boy like him, he smiled. "You can call me Aki."

"Very well, My name is Momonosuke. You can call me Shogun-sama." The boy said buffing his chest.

"Just call him, Momo." Zoro said as he flicked the 'shogun's' forehead. "Be nice."

"Ow," Momo rubbed his forehead, glaring at Zoro. "Just 'cause you're my teacher doesn't mean he can call me that!"

"Momo is a beautiful name!" Aki said suddenly, making the other boy look at him like he's grown another head.

When Momo realized what Aki said, a frown grew on his face. "S-sure, you can call me Momo." Zoro could see a faint blush.

"Unh." Aki nodded happily.

The other kids came and introduced themselves one by one after that, then they pulled Aki with them to the play ground.

Zoro sat as far as he could from Auntie and he ignored whenever she called his name. pretending to be watching the kids or the dirt under his feet, hell whatever could take his mind off the old hag.

After a couple of hours, and Aki still refused to go back home even thought he looked as tired as hell.

"C'mon Aki, we need to go back." Zoro said going after Aki who's been running around the play ground.

"NO!" Aki yelled at him.

"We'll come again tomorrow. Come on you're tired!" Zoro tried to reason.

"I'm noooooot tired!" Aki yelled again, sticking his tongue out before running away when Zoro tried to catch him. Making Zoro fall face down first to the ground.

He could hear Aki and Momo laughing and giggling like the little shits they truly are. When he lift his face up, he saw Momo giving Aki a high five and telling him he did well.

Zoro's eye twitched, He had made a big mistake by introducing Aki to that little shit.

"I'm goING TO KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Zoro growled as he got to his feet and stated chasing them.

When he finally managed to catch the, each brat in hand. Holding them by their collars. He heard a familiar voice. "Marimo?"

He turned around and saw a very confused Sanji standing by the fence. "What are you doing?" the blond asked.

"Playing…tag?" Zoro said, putting the boys down.

"SANJI!" Aki called happily as he dashed towards his brother, climbing his leg –and ruining his expensive suit, which Sanji didn't really care– and hugging him as Sanji held him up.

"Someone had missed me." Sanji chuckled, kissing Aki cheek.

"You have no idea," Zoro said from beside the cook. Smacking himself mentally cause that sounded he he's the one who missed the cook. Which is true but he didn't want him to suspect something.

"I missed you too, Aki~" Sanji said, putting the boy down. "Look what I got you~" Both Zoro and sanji chuckled when Aki finally noticed the animal shaped helium balloon. Was that a Zebra?

"A Zebra!" Aki exclaimed, holding his hands up to take the string from Sanji. "Raaaaawr." Aki said when took a hold of the balloon.

Sanji chuckled and patted the boy's head. "No, Aki. Zebras don't roar."

Zoro was too lost in thoughts from hearing that chuckle. Dammit why did it sound so damn―!

He didn't manage to finish his thought as he suddenly and without a warning, got tackled by something or rather someone with black hair.

"WHA―" the rest of what he was about to say was muffled by a pair of lips on his own.

"The hell!" He heard Sanji say as he covered Aki's eyes with his hand.

* * *

**A/N: Huehuehue ending this chapter with a cliffhanger? xD I'm mean i know.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate every and each one of them. Keep sending them and tell me what you thought about this chapter :3**


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit!" Sanji cursed under his breath as he carried Aki up the stairs to his apartment. Aki was making grunting noises with as Sanji ran up, two steps at a time, he was probably having fun with all of this, having no idea what just happened. _What just happened?!_ Sanji thought. He himself was confused as hell.

They were just standing outside. Aki was roaring with his balloon, him and Zoro having a good moment. Or so he thought. And he was just about to invite the green-haired man to lunch when suddenly someone attacked said green-haired man's lips with his. Sanji was too shocked he couldn't say anything. Then he panicked for some reason and hauled Aki under his arm and ran like his depended on it. That probably looked wrong… And confusing… And of course he looked stupid. Argh!

"-njiiii"

Was that Zoro's boyfriend? —if course he's his boyfriend damn it! You don't normally get kissed by strangers!

"-aanjiiiiii" came the unheard whine from below.

Why hadn't he mention it.. That he had a boyfriend— not that it's any of Sanji's business but he thought… Fuck what he thought! This is how it always happened. He'd think that there is something then it turns out to a fucking big mess. It's better off this way! Now he can only think and take care of Aki and no one but Aki…

"SANJIIIII" Aki yelled for what seemed like the umpteenth time, startling Sanji from his thoughts.

"Ah, wh-what is it Aki?" Sanji asked as looked down at the boy slung under his arm.

"Not going in?" He asked puffing his cheeks for being ignored.

"Eh?!" Sanji said dumbly and Aki pointed in front of them.

Sanji followed where Aki was pointing and his eyes widened. How long was he standing like an idiot in front of the door?

"Oh," Sanji laughed. "of course we are." He said as he put Aki to his feet and fumbled into his pocket for his keys.

When they got in, Sanji looked outside for a moment. Expecting a green head to pop out from around the corner to explain what happened out there and in front of all the kids! _Do they have no shame? Bastards._

To his disappointment, there was no green head in sight. So he let out a sigh and closed the door.

"Definitely for the best."

He went back and slumped down face first onto the couch and let out a loud groan that was muffled by the cushions.

Aki who was playing happily with his new balloon stopped when he heard the noise coming from his brother and turned to him with concern written all over his face. "Sanji…?" He whispered, not wanting to bother him. But he also wanted to know what's wrong with him.

When he didn't get any kind of an answer, he ran to the couch and shook Sanji's arm. "Sanji! what? Is your tummy hurting you?" He asked, and Sanji could hear the worry in Aki's voice.

The older blond shook his head while still burying his face in the comfy cushion. "I'm just a little tired, is all."

He then, turned to face the little prince. "Don't worry, Aki." He smiled warmly before patting Aki's shoulder reassuring and lovingly.

"Nn.." The boy nodded. Not buying what he said, but he couldn't say it. However, he hopped onto the couch with Sanji, lifted the man's head with difficulty, sat down, then placed his head back down on his small lap.

Sanji was a little surprised, but he said nothing as Aki settled down and started running his fingers through Sanji's hair soothingly and he appreciated the gesture. Really. Aki is understanding and kind. He could be regarded as the adult here. And now Sanji started to feel shitty. Added to that feeling weird feeling in his stomach after what he'd seen earlier. Because Aki should act his age and be as clueless as every four year olds.

Argh, why does that scene keep playing in his head. That damn kiss. He couldn't help but to feel like he had lost or got rejected with even doing anything. And he doesn't even have the right to feel that way. He wasn't planning on doing anything with the marimo. It's true that he was kind of attracted to the man. And that was it… Maybe.

What happened just now was a sign to stop whatever shit he was thinking, and focus on Aki. The man has a boyfriend. Good for him. Good for Aki. Good for Sanji himself.

He let out another sigh at that and Aki's hands moved faster, like he's trying to make Sanji feel better. _Aww, my boy is too adorable I could just eat him up~_ Sanji thought as he giggled.

"Akiii~ Kiss me~" He said, tapping on his cheek lightly.

"Like Zoro?" Aki asked innocently as one of his hands grabbed Sanji's chin, the other on the top of his head and leaned down to kiss him.

"You saw that―Ack! Wait! Not like that, Aki!" Sanji said louder than intended.

"But…"

"No, buts, Aki. You can't just kiss anyone like that. That kiss is only for the girl you love." The older sat up to look at Aki properly.

"Zoro did not kiss a girl. he kissed a boy."

_Ohh, shit. He noticed that too!_ "Yeah… boys can love each other sometimes…" Sanji said as he ran a hand through his hair. Damn, it's too early for this talk.

"…I love Sanji." Said Aki with a big pout on his face.

That made the chef smile warmly, "I love you too Aki!" He exclaimed as he pulled the little prince into a big hug.

Aki giggled happily as he hugged his brother back and placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Then the doorbell rang.

Sanji wondered who the hell it was as he got up with Aki still in his arms and went to the door. Maybe the marimo came to explain that that kiss was just a mistake and the man wasn't his boyfriend―Yeah, like hell. The man is probably busy making love next door. He thought as he looked through the peephole to be surprised by the green head and the two from earlier.

Fuck! He came to introduce them! I'm not ready yet! I'll definitely give the man a nasty look or something! Arugh, this stupid thing. Sanji cursed whatever made him attracted to the man.

This poor guy did nothing to deserve this and I already know that I hate him―No. hate is a big word. I.. don't like him, yeah that's much better―BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! I can't treat him like shit when he hasn't done anything wrong. I am not ready to face them. Sanji thought. Maybe they'd go if I didn't answer. Yeah.

A knock on the door and Sanji decided that he's not going to answer. Looking very smug and about to turn his back to the door. "IS IT ZORO?!" Aki said very loudly. And Sanji groaned. WHY AKI!? They heard him no doubt. He gave Aki a pleading look before glaring at the door.

"Open up, shit cook." Came the muffled, stupid marimo voice from behind the door.

"Watch your language shi―idiot!" Sanji snapped as he finally opened the door with force that it almost closed again if he wasn't standing in its way.

Zoro smirked, holding his hands up. "My bad, didn't know Aki was with you."

"What do you want?" He asked, not giving a damn what the marimo thought. He just wanted to have lunch, put Aki to his afternoon nap, and sit by himself for a little while.

Zoro just looked him up and down, probably wondering what the fuck is wrong with him. Because a fuck is wrong with Sanji right now and he's not in the mood to talk to any maimo heads or their boyfriends.

"Just wanted to introduce these guys to you, since you didn't get the chance too―" Of course. That's what Sanji's mind wandered off as Zoro kept talking about something that he didn't quite catch.  
His thoughts were interrupted rudely by a pale hand extended in front of him. "Hey, I'm Ace." Said the freckled guy._ Zoro's boyfriend_. Sanji shook his hand and nodded. "Kuroashi Sanji." Sanji replied. Okay, done now? Get out. Is what he wanted to say but didn't want to be as shitty as a certain green head.

"HEY, HEY! ZORO TOLD ME THAT YOU'RE A COOK. IS THAT REAL?" Cut in the other guy.

"I'm a chef, yeah. What is it to you?" Sanji answered, nonchalantly.

"Are you good?" He asked again and Sanji wanted to kick his face for some reason.

"The best!" Aki answered for his brother and said brother's heart fluttered happily as he gave Aki a smile.

"Ohhhhh, I'm Luffy by the way. Ace is my brother. can you cook me something? Pleasepleasepleaseplease!"

"Uhh.." Sanji wasn't sure how to answer him. He'd love to it actually. But he just didn't want to be in the same place with these guys for now. Maybe they could wait outside his apartment till he finished? No! he can't do that to them. They didn't seem bad. It's not their fault that one of them is Zoro's boyfriend. And I should stop thinking that way. I don't want to have a thing with Zoro nor anybody.

"It will be the biggest mistake in your life if you agree to feed Luffy." Came Zoro's too close voice. It was a miracle that Sanji didn't jump away from the man. Or jumped at him. Argh, stop it.

When did the stupid marimo even move to stand next to him?

"Why is that?" He raised a curled brow.

"Trust me. You wouldn't like it."

"Booo~ Mean Zoro." The dark haired pouted.

"Mean Marimo~" Aki teamed up with the guy.

"Oi!" Zoro and Sanji said at the same time. Then they looked at each other for a second before Zoro snicker and Sanji looked away grumpily. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you. I'd like to cook something for you, but not today."

"Your hands?" Zoro asked. And Sanji thought he could hear a subtle amount of worry in his voice, but that was just his imagination of course.

"No. I've told they've already healed." Sanji replied. He'd show the man his hands if he wasn't holding Aki.

"it's just a bad timing that's all."

"Well then, we'll take our leave. If you needed anything we're just a-" Ace said as he turned to look at something in the direction of Zoro's apartment. "-about four steps away." Chuckled Ace. So he was just seeing how many steps between his apartment and Zoro's―wait! Do they live with Zoro? Are they that serious? But wait again! Zoro's apartment isn't that far…?

"Wait! You guys live in room thirty four?!" Sanji asked and Luffy burst out laughing. Aki joined him for some reason.

"That's what I told you earlier." Zoro deadpanned. "Weren't you listening to anything I said?"

"Eh?" Sanji's eyes widened, a faint blush spreading on his cheeks. Who's fault do you think is that? He thought as he looked away from Zoro, now facing what appeared his new neighbors. "I'm sorry. I'm just used to tuning him out, that's all. It's really my pleasure to meet you."

"Same here―" Ace was rudely interrupted by a Zoro. "What did you say, shitt―" Ace chuckled loudly to cut the curse from reaching the poor boy's ears. "Okay now~" He said in a sing-song voice, pulling the green haired man and pushing him in the direction to his apartment. "We should get going. And you have work in a half hour. So, let's go and have fun till then." He said in a tune that Sanji didn't like. But he brushed it off.  
Zoro said nothing as he stomped away. Sanji rolled his eyes because thank god. Who'd want to see these two flirting before they leave to do you know what.

"Bye-bye marimo~" Aki said waving at Zoro. Who's already gone.

"Bye-bye." Luffy said too.

"You're coming with us." Ace said as he pulled Luffy by the collar of his shirt. Dragging him behind as he waved goodbye to Sanji and Aki. Luffy whining about how he didn't like going to Zoro's room because they'd never let him join 'the fun'. Sanji winced at the inappropriate thought that popped in his head and smacked himself mentally for that as he closed the door and went back to the couch.

"I like Luffy." Aki chirped suddenly.

Sanji rested his bead back on the couch with a sigh. Aki sitting in his lap. "Yeah… he seems good."

"Ace too." Aki looked up at Sanji with sparkling eyes.

"…Him. Not that much." The chef said under his breath. Then there's another knock on the door. What the hell do they want again?! Sanji groaned as lifted Aki and put him on the couch as to open the fucking door.  
I told them that this isn't a good time. They should get it and leave me the hell alone. Thought the furious cook as he flung the door open and yelled. "WHAT NOW?!" before a peg-leg came aiming right at his head which he safely dodged.

"Don't 'what now' me, shitty brat." Zeff spat. Clearly pissed off for some reason.

"Eh?! What are you doing here?" Sanji asked, not bothering to ask what is wrong with his old man.

"I didn't come here to see you." The grumpy old man huffed as he invited himself in and walk by Sanji.

"Yeah, yeah." He said as he closed the door and followed after Zeff.  
Aki, like every time he sees the old man, bounced happily from the couch and flung himself in Zeff's arms. It's fine though. Not bothering him at all. He though. Or rather tried to convince himself of that thought.  
He, however plopped down heavily on the couch. Why did he feel so empty he didn't know. It's making him tired and it's still early in the afternoon. He closed his eyes and tried to relax a bit when he heard the old man. "Why so grumpy?" Asked Zeff. And Sanji knew that the question's directed at him.

"Because―" I'm tired. Was what he wanted to say but Aki suddenly cut in yelling, "Sanji wants to be kissed."

Sanji and Zeff stared at the little boy in confusion. "By Zoro." Aki added gleefully and Sanji's eyes widened as his face flushed bright red. Zeff just burst out laughing.

"Don't make things up Aki! I don't want to be kissed." Sanji said in a half-whine.

"But you said.."

"I said I wanted Aki to kiss me!" Sanji reasoned, looking at his old man as he coughed from laughing.

"If I remember correctly, isn't he your neighbor?" Zeff asked with a sly grin.

"That's right?" Sanji said, narrowing his eyes.

"I can't believe it." The old man chuckled before bursting into a fitof laughter. "I can't believe how fast you fall for people."

"Shut it, old man. I fell for no one."

"Do you want me count them?" Zeff said. "I still remember every one of them."

Sanji said nothing at that. So Zeff dropped the topic and asked instead. "Are you sure you don't just want to get laid?"

"What?! No! the hell do you think I am. And animal?!" Sanji couldn't believe that the old man was talking about this while Aki is still there. "Hey, Aki, go play in your room for a bit."

Aki looked like he didn't want to do that for a second but he said nothing as he nodded and walked dejectedly to his room.

Sanji and Zeff were silent for a couple of minutes. Before Zeff broke the silence.

"Look, eggplant, it'd do you good. If you really like him―"

"I don't like him." Sanji cut him.

"Don't lie to me. You just said it wasn't for sex and I know you best. That look on your face tells it all." Zeff breathed. "Just go for it."

"He's got a boyfriend." Sanji said to end this stupid talk.

"…So, don't you always say that love is a battlefield? Fight for it."

"It's not that kind of battle! The hell old man! I don't want to make them break up. They looked happy." Not that I've seen anything. "Besides.. I've made up my mind when I decided to come back. I can't fuck things up again."

"What's wrong with having a little fun? Maybe you'd start a family too." Zeff growled. He meant no harm by saying what did or about to say. He just hated seeing his little eggplant so miserable for something that was not his fault.

"I already have a family. You… And Aki."

"Don't give me that shit." Zeff spat, very glad that Aki wasn't there so he could swear and curse freely. "You need someone to help you with Aki." He knew his eggplant wasn't a loner. He need to be able to love and loved. If he continued to isolate himself like that, he'd potentially break apart.

"I've tried that before, believe me. It didn't work."

"So what? It wasn't the right person. Doesn't mean you should give up."

"What's wrong with giving up?! It's better than―" Sanji bit his lip to stop himself from saying it.

"What? Better than being told that you can't be loved? Bullshit. That bitch is fucked up and you know it." Zeff growled.

"Don't say that about a lady." Sanji growled back, clenching his hands into fists. "She had no other choice." He muttered lowly.

"I ain't buying that shit." Zeff snorted.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Four hours later, Zoro was particularly dragging his feet up the stairs. Why didn't this stupid building didn't have elevator was beyond him. Even thought his apartment was on the second floor, but still. Sometimes he just doesn't feel like taking the stairs.

When he could see his apartment's door, he wished it'd be closer or he'd closed his and open them and find himself magically in his bed. Ohh, his sweet bed… Zoro thought. Wondering if he should take a bath or just sleep as passed the cook's open door. Wait, open!

Zoro stopped as he looked at the wide open door to the blond's apartment. He considered closing the door and continuing on to his apartment and his waiting bed. But something felt wrong and made peek his head inside.

"Cook?...Aki." He called wryly, his hand moving to his sword bag.

He walked in, narrowing his eyes, taking in his surroundings to see if someone had broke into the place. But there was no trace of anything. And then he relaxed. Did the idiot cook forgot to lock his door when they went out? He thought, remembering how Sanji was acting today after Ace had done what he's done.

He growled as he ran his fingers in his short hair while making his way to the door. That's when he heard a loud thud coming from one of the bedrooms.

Zoro slowly made his way to the closets of the bedrooms, Sanji's. He was about to pull the door open, when the door knob turned and the door was slammed open as Sanji's tall figure fell on him, hands clutching at his shirt, trying to pull himself upright. The green haired man wrapped his arms around the slender waist to steady the clumsy man.

"What the hell, eyebrows? Did you trip on your own feet?" Zoro mocked, his voice sounding by Sanji's right ear which made the cook shiver. He giggled softly at the feeling of it and looked up at Zoro's face.

"Hi~" Sanji said in a quiet, gentle voice. His face was flushed red for Zoro's liking and something sounded very strange.

"Hi yourself," Zoro responded. Feeling very uncomfortable when the cook didn't pull back from this position, although he'd flinched away when their hands brushed when they were at the zoo the other day. Something is defiantly odd. "You okay, Cook?"

Sanji smiled widely as looked at the Marimo's eyes. He was so funny, he couldn't help but to laugh at his stupid face. A small hiccup escaped his mouth and that made him laugh even more. Everything was funny for some reason. "Excusez moi~ _Zoro."_ Sanji said, his voice too damn sweet when said the man's name. it almost made Zoro melt in his place.

"Are you drunk?!" Zoro's jaw tensed at the realization. How could the cook get so fucking wasted with a kid in the house. "Where is Aki?" He scowled, shaking the limp body none to gently.

Sanji's body tensed thought, and looked away. Avoiding Zoro's piercing gaze. "He's gone…" He mumbled under his breath as he pushed away from Zoro. "He hates me now…" He continued, His voice sounded so broke, so shaky. And for a moment Zoro thought that he was crying.

He watched as Sanji tried to make his way past him and fail miserably as he, once again stumbled and almost hit the ground if Zoro didn't catch him harshly in time by his arm and pulled him upright against his body.

"Where are trying to go?" He asked, not sure what to do in this kind of situation. Should he leave the man? Yeah, maybe he shouldn't be here. The cook wouldn't want anyone to see him like this. So he should just leave him alone. But the shitty idiot couldn't take a step without getting his drunk ass to the ground. He can't just leave him.

"Couch." Sanji said. Pointing towards the living room. Still avoiding looking into Zoro's eyes.

Zoro grunted in response and made his way to the living room. Arm around Sanji's waist to balance him. He could just carry him there.

Sanji hummed happily when they neared the couch, holding his arm out as if reaching for something. Zoro looked at the table and wasn't surprised to see that the drunk cook was trying to reach for a half-empty bottle of vodka. "oh, hell no, shitty cook." Zoro growled, making a turn to the kitchen.

"You need to sober up. Now."

"What do you know ?" Sanji asked, pulling at the Marimo's arm to make him go back to the living room.

"I know that you can't hold your liquor."

"Like hell! I'm not even drunk." Sanji spat.

"Why don't you go to the living room by yourself then?" Zoro asked, raising a borw.

Sanji glared at him but said nothing for a couple of minutes. "Okay, maybe I am drunk, so what? It wouldn't hurt to dirk some more."

"Yes, it would. You'd get yourself killed or something." Zoro muttered, not sure why the hell was he trying to reason with a stupid-ass-drunk-bastard.

"I need it."

"You've had enough."

"No, I need more."

"What are you trying to forget so bad?"

Sanji frowned, "Everything.." He said as buried his face into the crock of Zoro's neck before he got dumped on a chair.

A couple of seconds later a glass of water was placed in front of him on the kitchen table.

"Drink."

Sanji sighed as he did what he was told. Gulping down the whole glass of water. When he placed the glass back on the table, a tanned hand appeared in front of his eyes. He looked at it. Confused as what was he supposed to do. Then he shrugged and shook the hand.

"Idiot." Zoro said, pulling the blond by the hand. "I wasn't asking for a hand shake." He laughed when Sanji pouted. Reminding him of Aki's pout.

"You're taking a bath and then going to bed." He said, heading to the bathroom.

"Good idea," Sanji replied with a yawn.

In the bathroom, Zoro went to the tub and turned on the hot water, while the cook sat down on toilet rooking back and forth. Zoro kept an eye on him in case he lost his balance or something. When the water was warm enough, he turned to the cook. "Alright, now. Can I trust you to take off your clothes without slipping and cracking your head?" He asked as the cook looked up at him expectantly.

"Yep~" Said the ridiculously adorable, drunk cook.

"Okay, call me when you finish." He said as he got out and closed the door behind him.

"Okie dokie." He heard the cook say as he leaned against the closed door.

This was too much. Seriously, what was wrong with him? And what was wrong with the cook acting like he got dumped just because his little brother didn't want to stay with him? Yeah. Like hell. Zoro was pretty sure that there was more to it than that. But he wasn't sure if the cook wanted to tell him. He was avoiding looking at him in the eye and that enough to know that he's not yet comfortable with sharing that with him.

He slide down and sat on the floor, closed his eyes and Sanji's flushed face appeared out of nowhere. His eyes snapped open the moment it closed. He needs to forget about this damn face and how _vulnerable he was_―_IS__. Zoro wasn't sure if the cook was drunk enough to forget about how he tried to sneak touches, not that he could help it. The cook couldn't walk without his help and he was pressed tightly against Zoro the he could feel his abdominal muscles. He wasn't a pervert. He shook his head to make the image disappear. Fuck, he needs a drink now. The cook was driving him insane._

_He sighed as he got up, Sanji was taking too long in this shower. He knocked twice on the door before peeking his head inside, only to see the cook relaxing in the hot tub. Damn him. He told to take a shower not to soak in the water. Sanji had his eyes closed as breathed softy as slide and sunk down into the water, bubbles coming out_―"Oh, shit!" Zoro cursed as hurried to tub and pulled the drowned chef. "Oi! Stupid cook!" He yelled. Shaking the unconscious cook.

"Cook, oi, COOK!"

"Mhmm…I was having such a nice sleep…" Sanji slowly cracked an eye open. "What do you want, Marimo?" He mumbled, looking around. "Where am I?"

"Don't fucking fall asleep in the tub you idiot!" Zoro growled, pulling the naked cook out of the tub.

Sanji managed to stand properly while Zoro fetched two towels from the shelf. One was wrapped around Sanji's waist tightly. Because Zoro didn't need to see that. And the other was draped on his head as the harsh man dried his hair as he stood still and growled in annoyance whenever the green haired man was too harsh. Honestly, it was like taking care of a child.

"To the bedroom." Zoro ordered as he pointed towards Sanji's room.

"Kay mom." Sanji smirked before Zoro pulled him, once again, harshly by the arm.

Zoro kicked the door open and threw the too light cook on the bed. Sanji let out a moan. Zoro wasn't sure if that was from the pain or something else.

"Fucking ow.." Sanji breathed before suddenly kicking Zoro in the stomach. It was such a hard kick that made Zoro groan and get on his knees, clutching his stomach painfully as he glared at the smirking cook.

"You fucking bastard." Zoro spat.

"Don't use that language in my house." The blond smirked.

"Aki is not here, See if I fucking care." Zoro regretted saying that immediately as he saw Sanji's smirk disappear and that broken face from earlier reappear again.

"…You're right. What's the point in doing that now." Sanji said under his breath.

"What happened?" Zoro whispered back as he leaned too close to Sanji on the bed.

"I failed… like I always do." The cook laughed bitterly. "I should've stayed in France. I a fucking good for nothing―"

"Don't say that." Zoro cut whatever shit the cook was about to say about himself. Even thought Zoro didn't know them well. He saw how much effort Sanji had put and done for Aki's sake. He'd worked hard and did't rest and Zoro could tell that much. He know how much the cook loves his little brother and he didn't deserve to feel that way. What had Sanji done to make Aki 'Hate him' and go away?

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys. Sorry for taking too long on this chapter. I'm so so sorry I just had a couple of problems and I promise It won't take this long to upload the next chapter ; v ; and sorry if there were any mistakes *bows* also for everyone who asked. I don't have a tumblr I used to though so maybe I'll make one soon :3  
**

** keep sending the reviews coming and tell me your thoughts on this chapter? what do you think Sanji did to make Aki go? and what do you expect to happen next with the half-naked/drunk sanji?**


	7. Chapter 7

Zoro sat next to the bed in silence, not sure what to do now. Sanji is lying quietly in his bed―not to mention naked under that damn small towel hanging too low to his waist, It was barely covering anything and showing too much of his long, pale legs… Zoro swallowed with difficulty before flicking his gaze away from the creamy skin to that ridicules curly eyebrow. Looking at him like that just felt wrong and he fucking wished that he brought the vodka that was in living room with him. Yes, Vodka. Now.

The green haired man sighed as he got up to snatch the vodka on his way out to drink it in his apartment. The cook wouldn't mind. Plus, looks like he's already fell asleep so, it'd be rude to wake him up just to ask him if it was okay to take the drink. Zoro thought when a hand reached out and grabbed the lower hem of his T-shirt.

He turned and looked down at the cook, who's now, half-lying on the bed and half in the air taking hold on his shirt.

"Oi," Zoro said as he slid his hands under the cook's arms to catch him in time before he fell on his face and crushed his nose. "Are you trying to kill yourself?!" He said irritably.

"Don't go." Sanji slurred. Looking up at Zoro pleadingly. "_Please._"

Looks like he hasn't sobered up… That aside, How could he deny that look. Fucking dammit! He cursed when big blue eyes melted something in his chest. He just cannot say no to him when he's like that. _He could kill himself in this state or something_. Zoro told himself.

"Alright. Just for a little while though." He sighed. Lifting the blond to lie properly on the bed.

Sanji's face brightened up as Zoro moved him and pulled the covers on him.

To Zoro's surprise, Sanji hand grabbed his wrist when he was about to sit back down in his place earlier. Besides the bed. On the ground. Away from that goddamn body.

A weak tug made him rise an eyebrow. "What?"

"Come in." Sanji flashed him a smile. his eyes shining and his face flushed a gorgeous red.

"…I prefer the floor." He said, hesitating.

"Don' make get up and kick you into bed." The frown didn't even make him less attractive like it should do. God it made him even more dazzling.

"..You're being too greedy, Cook." He said. Settling himself besides the blond on bed. He didn't trust himself to be lying though, so he just sat there, looking straight forward.

"I'm sorry, Zoro... Aki used to sleep with me so, I don't want to sleep alone…" Sanji said, draping his arm over Zoro's waist in a half-assed hug. _He's seriously wasted._

Zoro sighed and surpassed the urge to push this idiot drunk away and decided to go with the flow. "Aren't you a little old to act like this?"

"Shut up… jus' shut up." Sanji whined, burying his face between the mattress and Zoro's thigh. Which didn't help in Zoro's suffering as he could feel his warm breath and something else in his stomach as the cook spoke.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Sanji's face dug deeper into Zoro's thigh as he tried to shake his head.

"..it'll make you feel better." He said in a last attempt at comforting the idiot. If he refuses now. Zoro doesn't know how to make him talk. HE'S NEVER BEEN GOOD WITH WORDS FOR FUCK'S SAKE! _How did he get himself into this?!_ His thoughts were cut short as he heard or rather felt the cook say something against his thigh.

"What was that?" Zoro asked, pulling the covers over Sanji's back all the way to his shoulders. The less he saw the better.

Making himself comfortable, the blond bastard Laid his head on a thigh that defiantly burned against his face.

"I accidentally popped his balloon." Sanji said.

"Huh?" Zoro looked down at the cook, dumbfounded.

"I popped Aki's precious balloon." The cook whined. "He even named it and all and I just had to fucking trip and pop it. It was the old man's fault too cause he was about to kick me so I had to dodge and Aki got so angry I've never saw him like that! He said he hates me and doesn't want to see me ever again." The cook babbles went on, but the green haired man decided not to listen as he brought his fingers up to rub at his temples.

This shitty bastard made all this mess over a damn balloon. So the kid got angry? It's not the end of the fucking would. He'll forget about it tomorrow and come back. _Don't take what kids say seriously you fucking idiot―_ is what Zoro wanted to say. But he thought against it. It might make this stupid cook feel even worse.

"Don't worry about it, cook. He'll come back." He said eventually when the cook looked up at him expectantly.

"He said he won't." Sanji mumbled.

"He will. He love you so much." The green haired said as he ran his fingers in soft golden locks. A smiled crept to his face as the cook relaxed against his touch.

"… I hope you're right." The cook said in a low tone. Zoro didn't want to think too much about how he sounded other than 'Looks like he's falling asleep' when one visible eye fluttered shut.

"I'm always right." He continued stroking his hair.

"Mmm…" Sanji shifted and nuzzled closer to a very dangerous area.

Zoro held his breath, considering throwing the blond off of him if he moved closer and get the fuck away and never get into someone's apartment if he suspected that the place has been broken into. Never.

"I jus' want him to call me daddy once." Sanji whispered, it was almost too soft to hear. But Zoro heard him very clear.

"Wha...?" A frown took its place on Zoro's face as he looked down at Sanji. Waiting for an explanation, but he was answered with a soft snore.

"What the fuck?" Did he just hear something he wasn't supposed to, or was that some weird, fucked up kink the cook had?! Zoro wrinkled his nose as he hoped that it was the former.

Sliding down to a more comfortable position, he decided to stay for a couple of minutes till the cook's grip loosened so he could unwrap him off of him and go back home.

But Zoro, being Zoro, eventually fell asleep besides the cook who now wrapped himself around him clung to his torso like a damn sloth.

Sanji woke up his head pounding, the sun is shining warmly on his face and making his head pound even harder. He did not even dare to open his eyes at first, wanting to remain in the darkness for as long as possible.

That ended up not being very long.

For one, he had the best sleep in his life for some unknown reason. Two, he still feels so very comfortable sprawled on his stomach on this warm body.

Wait.

What?

Warm...

_Body?!_

He barely cracked an eye open to see who this is before his head throbbed violently making him let out a small groan from the pain. "Fuck… my head." Vodka never did him good. He shouldn't have drank it yesterday.

"What happened to never use bad words in this house?" Came from beneath him. the voice was rough with interrupted sleep, but still soft…smooth. Sanji would welcome it if it didn't belong to Zoro.

He shot up on his arms quickly―too fast for the pain in his head which made him collapse back over Zoro's more than welcoming heat.

"Oww shit…" Sanji groaned again.

"Take it easy, cook. You didn't drink a lot last night but you were wasted." Zoro Snorted.

Sanji was in no condition for a smart remark as he rolled off the marimo. _Oh god! I'm naked!_ He shouted in his head as he pulled the covers over him.

"Shit.." He breathed out. What happened last night?! Oh fuck, it's fucking obvious no matter how you look at it! And it must be me who started it. The man had a fucking boyfriend. He wouldn't just―HE HAS BOYFRIEND. "Oh god, Zoro… I'm―I'm so fucking sorry. I had―I don't know what was I thinking! I _wasn't_ thinking!" Sanji panicked.

"What―"

"This!" He gestured between them. "I was dead drunk! I'm sorry. I don't― your boyfriend. Oh my god I'm so sorry―" His babbling was interrupted by the marimo's hands on his shoulders.

"Calm down, cook." Zoro said firmly. "What are you talking about? And what boyfriend?" Zoro asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"I'm talking about what happened last night!" the panicked cook said, swatting the marimo's hands away and getting off the bed with the bed sheet wrapped around his waist.

"Do you remember anything about last night?" Zoro asked.

Sanji thought for a second, but couldn't remember anything. Whenever he tried a sting of pain would make his head throb. "I was drunk and I'm naked now so it's obvious what happened!"

"_Do_ you remember what happened last night?"

"No." Sanji frowned.

"Then don't jump to conclusion like that. Nothing happened. You almost drowned yourself when I made you take a shower and that is why you're naked. There was a towel though, but seems like you lost it in your sleep." Zoro said. "Now, what boyfriend are you talking about?"

Sanji groans silently, squeezing the bridge of his nose between his fingers. Man, how embracing could this turn to?

"I'm talking about Ace, idiot! How many boyfriends can one have?!"

"Don't call me idiot cause you're one!" Zoro growled, sounding very insulted. "And who the fuck told you Ace is my boyfriend?!"

"Um, probably I thought so when he grabbed you and kissed you in front of everybody yesterday."

"Seriously?! Stop jumping to conclusion on your fucking own…" Zoro said, rolling his eyes. "Ace is a kissing maniac. He would have kissed you that day if you hadn't disappeared. He'd fucking kiss Aki too―wait. No, he wouldn't go that far but you get it!"

"Oh…" Sanji felt a wave of relief wash over him and the tightness in his chest got stronger. Maybe he still got a chance? Zeff said it'd do him good and Aki does―That's right Aki!

Sanji's expression darkened with an unreadable emotion. "Well, I wouldn't worry about that now," He said, "Aki went back to my old man's."

"Cause you popped his balloon." Zoro snorted.

"―Who told you?"

"You cried on my shoulder last night."

Sanji's visible eye almost popped out of his head. His mouth opened and closed several times as no words came out. He didn't know what to say. What he had said. And how he acted last night. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to know either.

"I'm just messing with you, cook." Zoro said when Sanji looked like he was about to get into another panic fit.

"Marimo bastard." Sanji sighed in relief. He'd kick the bastard if had an underwear on. "Did I say something weird?"

_Yep._ Zoro wanted to say. But decided not to since it'd make the blond feel worse. "Nothing important. You just kept babbling about how weak to liquor you are and such, Curlicue." Zoro chuckled.

"Shut it, moss-head and get out! I need to put something on and get to work."

"At your father's restaurant?" Zoro asked as he finally got up from the bed.

"Yeah."

"Where Aki is?" He asked again.

"Yes."

"Are you gonna bring him back?" Another question.

"Why are you asking all these questions?" Sanji snapped from inside his closet. Shitty bastard acting like Aki would just come back with him. It's won't be easy!

"Well, I have nothing to do in the mornings so I kinda got used to looking after him." Zoro shrugged.

Sanji's head peeked from inside the closet as he struggled to wear his pants. "Well, Aki is pretty stubborn like me so I don't think it'd be easy bringing him back."

"I could come with you." Zoro offered. "We can both talk to him."

"I don't know…" Sanji thought about it for a minute. It could work out. Since Aki got a little attached to the marimo idiot.

"C'mon, it's not like he really hates you now." He heard Zoro say. "The guy almost cried his eyes out once just because he thought you went back to France."

"What?!" Sanji said loudly. He struggled the rest of his leg through the hole of the pants and stumbled over to the marimo. "When did that happen?"

"A couple of days ago." Zoro answered, eying the half-naked cook.

"Why haven't I heard about it?" Sanji said in disbelieve.

"Cause it was nothing."

"It not! It's everything! I need to tell Aki that I'll never leave him! He needs to know that I'll never abandon him like he's not the most important thing in my entire life!"

It is confirmed. He had heard something he wasn't supposed to last night. Zoro thought with a loud gulp. "Wow, calm down cook." Zoro held his hands up. "I told him that you won't leave but I didn't know about the last part."

"Shit." Sanji cursed. Running his fingers through his hair. "You don't understand. This is…. Arrrrggghhhh!" groaned the cook as scratched his head furiously. This was making his headache worse.

Zoro just made his way out to leave the cook deal with whatever he was having, "I'll be waiting in the living room." He said before closing the door.

"Huh?" Sanji turned to the closed door. "He's really coming with me?" He asked. The image of him and Zoro walking into the restaurant together gave him chills. But he shrugged it off as getting cold because he didn't have a shirt on and the fact that he had slept naked last night. That thought made an unwanted blush take its place on his cheeks. Goddamn vodka! He's never gonna drink again.

Zeff glanced to the clock for the fiftieth time that morning. The little eggplant was late. He didn't look good when he and Aki left last night and him being late now wasn't very assuring. His son was an idiot, he shouldn't have took Aki and left him alone. Maybe he did something to himself―His thought was interrupted by the back door slamming open and his grumpy son stomping hand in hand with a green haired man through the door.

"Well, well, well, The prince has finally arrived." He said with a smirk.

"I don't want to hear a word." Sanji spat. Making Zeff's smirk grow wider.

"You look like shit." He said, folding his arms across his chest. "And I see you've brought a date."

Sanji's eyes narrowed, of course he looked like shit. He's having the worst headache in his life. Plus the shitty marimo and only then did he notice that he was holding the other's hand and shrugged it harshly. "Let go now Marimo!"

"You're the one who insisted to hold my hand, Curly-brows!" _Marimo_ said, his tone playful almost mocking.

_I finally get to meet the famous marimo_. Zeff mused as Sanji glared at the man while wiping his hand on his jacket like he had touched something dirty. _How interesting._

Leaving to the Baratie with Zoro was Sanji's biggest mistake in life. The walk to the restaurant never took more than ten minutes when he was by himself. But with this idiot, it took him more than an hour. The idiot kept getting them lost to the point where Sanji's head started to spin and he had to grab the idiot's hand to prevent him from getting lost. Damn shitty marimo for getting him so worked up that he forgot to let go. Good thing it was only his old man who had seen it otherwise he'll never hear the end of it from Patty and Carne.

"He's not a date, shitty old man!" Saji growled, looking around for any trace of Aki. "This is my neighbor. Zoro. The one I told you about." He introduced. "Zoro this is my old man, Zeff."

He watched as Zeff's smile grew and knew nothing good would come after it. "Oi." He glared at the marimo's back as Zoro pushed past him to shake Zeff's hand. They both looked so damn amused for some unknown reason.

"It's a pleasure." Zoro said politely.

"The pleasure is all mine." Zeff said as he shook Zoro's hand. "Finally got to meet the grass-head my boys won't shut up about."

"It's Marimo." Zoro and Sanji corrected at the same time. Then Zoro's expression changed as he realized his mistake before correcting himself. "It's Zoro. _Roronoa_ Zoro."

The old man laughed gruffly And Zoro heard Sanji mumble "I'm going to see Aki." Before he disappear somewhere. Leaving Zoro standing awkwardly with the old man.

The braided mustache man turned around and gestured for Zoro to follow. "Come with me, Grass head." Zoro heard a distinctive thump as the man stumped away with his wooden leg. He hasn't noticed it before. The two of them went down a short hall and entered a small office. Zoro closed the door behind him and stood there.

"I'll get straight to the point." Zeff said as he sat himself behind the desk. "I've heard a lot about your from both of my boys and I don't really know if that's a good thing or not."

Zoro raised an eyebrow at that.

"Take a seat." Zeff gestured to a chair and Zoro followed obediently.

"Look, if you're just trying to be the good neighbor, I suggest you don't."

Zoro frowned, knowing at last where Sanji got his bad attitude.

Giving Zoro a long, hard look. Zeff leaned back in his chair. "What is this really about?" He asked. "Don't get me wrong. I'm being over protective for a reason. You obviously want something out of all this. I mean babysitting Aki without getting paid? Yeah, no one is that nice." He snorted.

"So, what if I had an ulterior motive?" Zoro dared to asked.

"What ulterior motive are you talking about when you've got a boyfriend?"

"Could you guys stop assuming that I have a boyfriend when I don't?!" Zoro snapped angrily.

Light-blue eyes studied him for a moment before his sighed. "Listen to me, Sanji has been through a lot in his life before he went away for a while, a long while that is. He's a passionate man about everything. Everything he did was done with everything he has to give. Especially love. He poured his heart and soul into everything until one little bitch ruined him for good. He still acts like he's okay. But he's an idiot and I know him well that's why I had to interfere now."

Zoro nodded. Unable to say anything to that. He still doesn't know the blond that well but he suspected something before Sanji babbled last night. And now it's confirmed by his old man.

"Your motives better be good ones." Zeff shifted his wooden leg. "He's pretty serious about you. So are you?" His tone turned gentle as he sought a satisfying answer from the man.

"I don't play around if that's what you're asking." Zoro growled meeting the old man's challenging glare.

"Excellent."

So that cook wasn't into women only? That changes a lot of things. A small smile tugged on his lips as he thought on how he's gonna make it happen.

"I'm gonna be after your head if you messed this up."

"The fuck? I w-won't mess it up! Your idiot son might mess it up on his own! He doesn't look interested at all." Zoro sputtered.

"Don't worry about that." Zeff stroked his mustache. "You got his son head over heels for you, so it won't be that hard." He closed his eyes, chuckling lightly.

His son..

Son..

It's fucking true!

"You mean Aki?" Zoro asked and Zeff nodded his head.

"Uh.. don't you mean his brother?"

Zeff's eyes snapped open."That's what I said."

"No. You said his son."

"...Crap."

A soft chuckle escaped Zoro's mouth as he tired to assure the man. "I had a feeling it was like that."

"Yeah..?! don't bring it up to him. He'll freak out."

"Why are they hiding it?" Zoro needed to know what he was getting himself into before he did something he'd regret.

"Not they. Aki has no idea about it, he thinks that Sanji is really his brother." Zeff looked troubled about his slip of the tongue.

"Why would Sanji do that?"

"That's for him to tell you. I don't understand why he refused to tell him. But it was his own decision. and the only way to get him to talk to Aki at all when he was away."

"Hm..." Zoro was as at a loss for words so he just let the thoughts come to him.

"Alright, get out now before he comes down and suspect something." Zeff opened the office door and sent Zoro out with a light kick to the thigh.

Sanji was still upstairs trying to bring Aki to even look at him but to no avail. "Come on Akiiiiiiii~" The older blond whined, rolling on the ground beside Aki like wounded puppy. "I'm sorry~"

"No. You killed Zori!" Aki glared with his big blue eyes at Sanji.

"Zori?" Sanji raised a brow.

"Yes! His name is Zori" The boy puffed out his cheeks.

Oh, what an ugly name, Aki! "I didn't mean tooo~" Sanji resumed his whining as he hugged Aki's tiny leg. "I'll get you another one. I'll get you anything you want. I even brought Zoro with me today."

"Zoro?!" Aki asked as his face brightened up.

Sanji didn't want to over think that reaction and just nodded his head. "Yup, he's downstairs."

Aki jumped up to his feet abruptly, kicking Sanji's face in the process, and ran downstairs.

Sanji rubbed his chin as he followed after Aki thinking that it's okay. Aki preferred the idiot marimo over him right now cause he's mad at him. It's okay.

He watched as Aki jumped at the said marimo and climbed up his leg before Zoro helped him up and into his arms.

"Hey, tough guy." Zoro said. "Where have you been?"

"Here~" Aki exclaimed, squeezing Zoro's cheeks tight before placing a sloppy peck on Zoro's lips which surprised everyone there.

"Oh my god Aki! What did I tell you about that?!" Sanji exclaimed. His face red with unwanted jealousy over Aki kissing Zoro and Zoro receiving a kiss from Aki. Goddammit.

Zoro look surprised from the small blond in his arms to the older one As Aki laughed sheepishly.

The shitty old man appeared out of nowhere laughing his ass off. "Looks like Aki scored before you did, eggplant."

"_Shut_―Be quiet, old man!" Sanji glared at said old man then at the smirking marimo.

"Don't act like that, cook. jealousy can kill you."

Aki gasped, giving the marimo a horrified look before turning to Sanji and reach out for him. "S-Sanjiiii."

Sanji reached out and took Aki into his own arms, a smug smile taking its place on his face as Aki hugged him tightly. "Don't listen to him Aki. I won't die." He said as he rubbed the boy's back.

Aki then, did as he did with the marimo and kissed Sanji and the older blond kissed his forehead happily.

"Looks like everything got solved. I take that he's coming back with you tonight?" Zoro finally said, when Sanji and Aki nodded, he nodded back to them "I'll take my leave then."

"What are you talking about, Marimo?" Sanji asked as took hold of the marimo's collar when he turned around to leave. "You didn't have any breakfast yet! Neither did Aki." He said, and Aki nodded as clung to Zoro's back Like the little monkey he is.

"Daddy makes the best breakfast ever." He said gleefully making Sanji freeze in his spot.

Zoro was also surprised to hear Aki say that about the cook. He looked over his shoulder to see Sanji's visible eye wide in shock as he held Aki by his sides so he wouldn't fall.

"I sure do!" Said Zeff with his loud, gruff voice. Giving Sanji a look that said _'He meant ME, You idiot'_.

_'I know, Fuck you'_ Sanji mouth, flipping hid old man off while Aki not looking at him.

Zeff rolled his eyes and gestured for Zoro to follow him for the second time that day to the front of the restaurant where he made him and Aki sit by the closest table to the kitchen and went back to said kitchen when he heard a crash. Zoro suspected that it was Sanji. He didn't know if this was normal or not, but judging from the few people there eating their breakfast like they're not hearing the yells and shouts from the kitchen it was probably okay. Then he heard a very loud crash followed by Sanji yelling "Patty you're so DEAD."

"What the..." Zoro muttered. Aki giggled in his seat across from Zoro on the table.

"Does this happen all the time?" He asked the boy. Aki giggled again and when the door slammed open allowing a furious Sanji stomp out towards them, the little guy brought a finger to his lips and hushed the man.

Zoro chuckled at the display, mirroring Aki's gesture. He, then turned to look the approaching idiot and couldn't help but to smile at him. The cook was now wearing the chefs white coat, black slacks that made his legs look impossibly long and too fucking sexy to be in the damn pants. He gulped hard when a voice in his head told him that he shouldn't be looking at the cook like that right now as said cook stood right in front of him and he is now staring at the man's crotch. His eyes quickly darting up to Sanji knowing that had been caught checking him out, and gave his best innocent face. Which wasn't so innocent and said, "Can I help you?"

Sanji narrowed his eyes at him, "No, Can _I_ help you?" he said, emphasizing the 'I'.

The green headed man look at Sanji like he grew another head. "You're a waiter? I thought you were a chef!"

"I am a Chef. The Sous-chef, actually." Sanji said.

"Whatever that means, shouldn't you be in the kitchen instead of... Waitering?" Zoro said as he leaned on his elbows on the table, giving the cook an unimpressed look.

"You should be honored. I never get out of here unless I was called by important guests." Sanji said smugly.

"And pretty girls." Added Aki.

"That too." The cook smiled, ruffling Aki's hair.

"As expected from the love cook."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Sanji growled as he leaned in too close into the Zoro's space.

Zoro shot up a glare, leaning up to meet the cook and pres his forehead against Sanji's.

"Don't fight!" Aki yelled suddenly too close to them, Sanji didn't have the time to turn to Aki and tell him to get down from the table as he felt a small hand push the back of his head forward meeting Zoro's with a smack, their lips accidentally brushed against each other.

They abruptly jumped away from each other, "Aki! What did you do that for?!" Sanji hissed at the little boy. They almost kissed! He felt Zoro's lips against his, damn it! Does that mean it's actually a kiss! "And get down from the table. It's dangerous!"

"Ah.. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you!" Aki said as he hopped down on his seat quickly. "I'm sorry.." He apologized again, his head bowed down.

"It's okay, Nothing happen. Or, did it hurt your delicate head, Love cook?" Zoro patted Aki's head, smirking up at the cook.

Sapphire blue eyes looked into Zoro's eyes in confusion.

Did he hit the idiot Marimo's head too hard that he didn't feel the light kiss... if he dared to call that a kiss. When he saw the smirk grow on Zoro's face he knew exactly what the marimo was doing. _Fucking bastard messing with me!_

He whirled around, his face beet red, "I'll get you whatever I feel like cooking." He said, stomping into the kitchen.

Zoro laughed heartily as he once more patted Aki's head. "Don't worry Aki, He's not mad at you." He said. "in fact you did great."

* * *

**A/N: Things are getting better between our cook and Marimo :3 Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much I did while writing it.**

**Thank you all for the reviews. They really make me happy. Please keep them coming and tell me what you think.**

**And here is my tumblr: zrsj . tumblr . com if you thought I took too long to update. Just jump in my ask and tell me. I wouldn't mind a little encouragement too ; v ;**


	8. Chapter 8

After Zoro had his second best breakfast, _his first was when he ate it at Sanji's apartment yesterday_, Zeff kicked him and Aki out of the restaurant. Because _'It's not a place to hang around'_ was what the old man said and Zoro had known the real reason, when he heard Zeff yell at Sanji from the inside the kitchen to go out and do some waiting shit. Sanji refused. Zeff sent him out with what Zoro suspected was a kick. Then the cook avoided looking at their table, and whenever he did, his face would flush like a teenager who had a very huge crush on someone. Part of it is true, though. Zoro thought, his mind wandering back on the conversation he had with Zeff in his office.

He'd learned a lot of things about the idiot cook, but not enough to know if he was really interested in Zoro or having a relationship with him. All it seems the cook is thinking about is Aki. Not that Zoro blamed him. He's his son after all. The son which he's lying to, Telling him that he is his brother. What was Sanji thinking? Seriously? The kid will find out someday… Does Zoro really want to get involved in this mess?

Zoro thoughts went on and on on the same subject until he felt a light tug on his hand. He looked down to see Aki grinning up at him.

"Sanji said we're going to get lost." Aki said, making Zoro's expression darken a little.

" Well, he obviously knows nothing." Zoro countered. When he lifted his head to continue on their way, he pressed his lips together tightly. Where the hell are we? He was pretty sure that they walked out of the restaurant and went straight. How did they end up in this unknown place? He glanced over his shoulder positive that he'd see the said restaurant right at the end of this street. But it was nowhere to be seen.

"If this stupid buildings would just stop moving." He groaned, throwing his arms in the air. Making Aki gasp in surprise.

"They move?" He asked with sparkles in his visible eye.

"All the time." He answered the boy with the same enthusiasm in Aki's voice.

"Whoa~ I want to see~!" Aki exclaimed.

"Hmm, that won't happen. It's pretty dangerous so I think they do it when nobody is around."

"Oh…" They way Aki turned from excitement to bummed out in a second, it amazed Zoro and he knew why Sanji could never say no to him and spoil him like hell. He kind of felt guilty, And even thought the fact that he hated how these stupid buildings moved, He wanted them to move so bad right now. But things don't go the way we want them now do they?

Oh they do! Zoro mentally threw a fist in the air once he his eyes landed on a convenience store sign by the corner. What's better than chocolate and junk food to cheer kids up?

"Look, Aki!" Zoro asked, pointing at the store. "They have chocolate in there."

Aki took a second to realize what Zoro meant when he looked to where he was pointing at. The sparkles returning to his eyes, he nodded eagerly, already moving and skipping towards the store.

Zoro couldn't help but to smile and rush after the boy to take his hand. He didn't know if he liked or hated the image of Sanji nagging at him and tell him how 'Dangerous it is to not hold Aki's hand and bla bla bla' that appeared in his mind. He didn't shake it off though.

Aki giggled when the door opened and they heard that little 'ding' sound. He pulled Zoro hurriedly into the store, he was too excited Zoro had to look around to make sure that it was nothing than a normal convenience store. What the hell was he all hyped up about?

"Is it your first time in here?" it can't be.

"Uh-uh." Aki shook head. "I like going to stores." He added with his trademark smile.

"I see," Zoro ruffled his hair. "Go ahead then, take whatever you want."

"Really?" Aki asked with huge eyes.

"Sure, go ahead."

Aki clapped his hands together and let out a happy squeal before disappearing between the aisles. Zoro thought it was okay to leave him for a bit since the store was empty, except for them and the cashier. Again, Sanji appeared in his mind, but this time he shook him away and wanted to go to buy his damn beer, but the shitty cook reappeared again so he gave that up and followed Aki who already took a basket and was waiting for Zoro…eh?

"What's wrong?" Zoro said, approaching the boy.

"Waiting for Zoro." Aki answered simply.

"Why? Didn't I already tell you to go ahead?"

"Daddy always told me to wait for him."

"I see." Zoro said as he took basket and ruffled they boy's hair. "You're a good boy." He said making Aki flash him his brightest smile before they started walking in the aisles taking what they needed − correct that, What Zoro needed. Screw Sanji. He needs his beer. Aki walked besides the man quietly as he looked at the shelves full with candies and sweet things Zoro would never dare to eat.

"You can take one you know," Zoro said, giving Aki a light push on the shoulder towards the shelve.

Aki looked over, with a small frown. "it's not okay to eat these… daddy and Sanji always say."

What the fuck? They didn't allow him to eat these stuff? He doesn't know about Zeff, but Sanji spoiled the hell of the boy, but he won't let him eat this shit?!

"You can take one." Zoro said folding his arms across his chest as he was daring the cook to say shit about this. You can't just forbid kids from eating candy.

"You won't tell Sanji?" This is what you get. Kids will do it in secret. Serves you right you shitty cooks. Next time Aki will wants something he'll come to me.

"I won't if _you_ won't." Zoro smirked giving him another encouraging push. "We'll make it out secret okay?"

"Ohhhh, just like with daddy. Okay~! I won't tell."

Aki's mood seems to suddenly brighten up as he ran towards the coolers at the end of the store, Zoro is curious now, he couldn't stop himself from smiling at the scene greeting him as he caught up to the boy with two big strides. Aki was trying so hard to open one of the coolers door but it won't budge. So he gave him a hand sliding the door open. "You want something in here?" He asked then Aki nodded as an answer, getting on his tip-toes to reach the cold drink. Zoro helped him up and Aki happily took a Soda. Then on their way to the register Zoro snatched a chocolate bar from the shelves for Aki to eat with the drink. It was okay, right? It's just this once. Nothing will happen and nobody will know their little secret.

Now, the only thing left is to get back home. But, HOW? Zoro heaved a sigh as he held the grocery bags in one hand and lifted Aki in his free arm since it was hard walking and holding Aki's hand, And walking a little bent down with how short Aki was, wasn't really that comfortable.

"What are you doing here?" A very familiar, very annoying voice came from behind them making Zoro heave another sigh.

"It's none of your business, witch." Zoro spat irritably before he turned around to face Nami. What was she doing here? The last one he wanted to see was _her_.

Nami's eyes widened a little in surprise when she saw the boy in Zoro's arm before narrowing then suspiciously. "Who is this?" She pointed at the boy, "Did you kidnap him?" then accused.

"HA?" Zoro bellowed. "I DID NOT. What do you think of me?!"

"Not a father." She said, walking closer to them. "Where did you find him?"

"He's my neighbor's s—Brother." Zoro rolled his eyes and looked away from the witch as he hoped that she didn't notice what he almost slipped. "I'm doing him a favor and watching him."

"Heeeh." Nami hummed, giving Zoro a look that told him that she indeed caught that slip. Damn that witch and her sharp ears. "I see~"

Avoiding that damn smirk, Zoro lifted his arm slightly as he spoke to Aki. "Here, introduce yourself."

"…I'm Akihito," The blushing boy bowed his head. "Nice to meet you." He managed to say before roughly yanking Zoro's head in an attempt to hide his face.

"Ack—! Aki! I can't—"

"Aww, he's so adorable. I would ask to hold him if I didn't have bad experiences with brats." She said. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Shopping." Zoro answered, lifting the bags in his hands for her to see.

"And you can't find your way home, I suppose?"

"AS IF!" Zoro barked. "I can find my way just fine."

"Really?" Was Nami's respond. "Which way is it, then?"

"Uh…That way." Zoro pointed in a random direction causing Nami to groan loudly.

"Seriously? You still don't know the way to your apartment after this long?" a sigh left her lips. "You're hopeless."

"Shut up, if the buil—"

"Buildings didn't move. Yeah, yeah. I know." Unimpressed by the stupid idiot, Nami started dragging him by the arm. "Come on, I'll take you home."

"I didn't ask you—" He was interrupted again by the damn witch.

"Do you really intend to wander around till you accidently find the place like you always do?" She glanced at him. "That would take all night if you were lucky."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean it happened before, right?"

Zoro didn't answer that. He hated to admit it but she's right, it had happened before and he wouldn't want it to happen again. Not with Aki at least. Sanji would die if he got back and didn't find them. He might kill him too. And Zoro didn't want that to happen before he got a chance with the cook.

"Fine." He huffed letting Nami drag him.

"It'll cost you, y'know."

Zoro tried his hardest to ignore the smirk in her voice. Damn witch. He knew she wouldn't do something nice with kind heart. That didn't suit her. It'd be damn creepy.

Sanji knew he was overthinking that light touch of his and Zoro's lips, he couldn't think of anything else other than wanting to do it again. If Aki had just pushed their heads a little harder, he might have felt it for real. _For real..?_ was it his imagination? Was he so focused on getting at least a kiss from the green haired man that he imagined their lips touching? Zoro didn't seem surprised nor bothered at the time so maybe it really didn't happen. That thought made the cook Sanji frown as he walked home, his shoulders slumped forward and he felt silly for getting so carried away at times like this. Why couldn't he just give up on anything before shitty things happened? He shouldn't be thinking of the green haired man or anyone like that at the moment. Nor ever. He's had enough.

"For Aki's sake." He whispered to himself as he tightened his hold on the bag in his hand, he had bought a DVD on his way earlier to make up for popping that damn balloon. To make Aki happy of course, not because he wanted the walk home to be longer because he wasn't ready to face Zoro and think about that imaginary kiss. Or so he told himself.

Unfortunately, it didn't take too long. Before he knew it, He was standing in front of his apartment door. Staring blankly at the wooden khaki door.

A crash from next door caught his attention, he sighed slowly through his nose as opened his door and walked in dragging his feet and readying himself to face the marimo with a neutral expression. _Okay shitty marimo, Come at me… Any moment now… Huh?_

Sanji narrowed his eyes as took a quick look around. Aki and Zoro aren't there. WHERE THE−Oh right! Zoro didn't have a key to Sanji's apartment so they're probably at Zoro's, where he heard that crash earlier—Wait! What was that?! _Aki!_

With no more thoughts, Sanji bolted for the door to attack Zoro's apartment door. "Marimo, Open up! What's going on there?!" Sanji called. no one answered. "Alright, this door is going down." He said lowly as he took a step back and lifted his leg, ready to kick the door.

"—Coming!" Came Zoro's muffled voice from inside making Sanji lower his leg. Another crash followed by a yelp that obviously was from Zoro were heard before Zoro opened the door.

"What took yo—The hell happened to you?" Sanji asked, his eyes widening at the state Zoro was in. His clothes were a mess, and his hair was even worse. It was like he just got out of a fight, which made Sanji's concern to increase exponentially.

Zoro gave him a half smile as he casually leant his arm against the door frame and was leaning slanted to the side slightly like nothing was fucking wrong. "Hi." He said, adding fuel to the fire.

"Hi yourself, Where's Aki?!" Sanji bellowed pushing rudely past Zoro into the apartment.

He had no idea if Zoro's apartment was always the messy−No, wait. 'Messy' wouldn't really describe what he was standing in. Is this a living room or a garbage dump?!

A couch was facing the wrong way, obviously, Zoro wouldn't sit in it and watch the wall, would he? A couple of chairs were upside down, the couch's cushions scattered here and there and finally the floor was covered in tissue paper _and_ toilet paper. _What a waste_. Sanji thought before tiny footsteps caught his attention. Then Aki appeared from the hallway leading to the other rooms in the apartment.

Aki ran straight for Zoro, Holding what seemed like sword, waving it madly in the air and laughing hysterically. Sanji has never seen Aki act like that.

He watched in shock as Aki let out a war cry and swung the sword at Zoro. Was that safe?

"Sit." Zoro called as he professionally clapped the sword in his hands, and Aki froze suddenly. Still laughing like mad. But frozen in place nonetheless.

Sanji sent a deadly glare to Zoro. "What the fu−" Sanji stopped himself from cursing when Aki abruptly turned his face to him. The boy seemed to wait for anyone to curse from the way he always gasp or turn to look at them when they were about to say bad words. "What's going on here?" He said instead. "And is that a _sword_?!"

"Don't worry it's just a scabbard. The sword is in a safe place." Zoro said.

"Oh, okay. I'm relieved." Sanji spat, his tone was heavy with sarcasm.

"You're welcome."

"I'm not thanking you! And why the.. –heck is Aki acting like that?" Sanji demanded, pointing a finger at Aki who busied himself with rolling on the ground now. "It's as if he's drunk or something!"

"He's a better drunk than you." Zoro muttered under his breath, smirking.

"WHAT?" Sanji shouted, making Aki jump.

"I don't know. He started acting like that suddenly."

"That doesn't make sense. Something must have happened." Sanji said, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the other man. "Did you make him eat something strange?"

Zoro averted his eyes, looking away from the blond. "We ate. Nothing strange."

"What did you eat?"

"Nothing stran—" Zoro cut by Aki, jumping between them and yelling. "Chocolate~"

"Hah?" Sanji looked from Aki to Zoro.

"And Coca cola~" Aki added, happily.

"WHAT?"

"You little snitch." Zoro said to Aki. "Didn't we agree it's a secret?"

Aki let out a small giggle and held his finger to his lips. "Shhhhhh."

"Don't shush me. It's out now." He said, crossing his arms and pouting like a big child.

He looked kind of adorable when he did that. But it didn't matter to Sanji right now. He was furious. First, he gave Aki something he wasn't supposed to. Second, Since when do they keep secrets from him?! Sanji didn't like that. Not in the slightest.

"What secret?" Sanji said, nudging the sulking swordsman.

"Like he said, we stopped at a grocery store in our way back so we got some snacks."

"You just pumped him with sugar."

"So? He said he wanted to eat those things."

"But he's never had them! Do you know how unhealthy these things could be?!"

"So What? Kids are supposed to eat shit like that!" Zoro was reaching his limits.

"Not Aki! And don't say bad words in front of him!" Sanji barked and regretted immediately how high his voice was when he saw Aki flinch and stand in his place. "He's never ate things like these. Zeff and I make can make him food ten times healthier than whatever he had!"

"Well, you can't stop him from eat food you didn't make. He's got his own will. One day he'll grow up and say he doesn't want anything to do with you." Zoro said harshly. "If you keep spoiling him and protecting like he'd break any moment, he'll hate you."

Something snapped and Sanji lost his temper, lashing his leg out at the marimo's head. Intent to shut him up once and for all. This bastard knows nothing. He doesn't have the right to say that to him. He doesn't have the right say anything in that matter.

Zoro was caught off guard but he managed to block the kick to his head with his forearm. His eyes widened slightly in surprise at how strong the kick was before he ducked the follow up round kick.

Sanji quickly spun into a back kick, followed with a round kick that connected to Zoro's stomach.

Zoro flew backwards at the impact and slammed into the wall a few feet behind him. Damn, he underestimated Sanji. The cook was slim and his body looked like it'd break with the slightest touch. But he was wrong. The cook was nothing but strong and damn fast. The green haired man thought as he gasped for breath and dropped to one knee. His arms shot up and crossed to block another kick that was sent for his face. He peered around his wrists and saw Aki looking at them with frightened eyes before scrambling to hide behind the couch.

"Idiot cook." Zoro mumbled under his breath as he darted forward before the cook tried to send another kick and nabbed Sanji around his waist, locking him in a tight hold.

"Let go of me!" Sanji yelled, red-faced with rage as he squirmed in Zoro's grip.

"Calm down, shit cook." Zoro whispered, his hot breath in Sanji's ear sent a jolt of electricity through his body. "You're scaring Aki."

Sanji's fighting stopped. His body tensed. He twisted, jerked, and shoved Zoro away as the marimo's grip loosened.

"Aki..." Sanji said as he turned and searched for the boy. He saw Aki's head peeking from behind the couch and his heart sunk.

"Don't fight!" Squeaked Aki.

"I'm..." Sanji didn't know what to say. He's failing at this just like his old man said. What was he doing letting his rage go wild like that. It wasn't even Zoro's fault. He didn't know what to feed Aki and what not because Sanji didn't tell him. It's all his doing. He shouldn't have just lost it like that.

"—That wasn't a fight." Zoro suddenly said next to Sanji. How does he always manage to stand next to him unnoticed like that, Sanji had no idea. He Turned to Zoro and raised an eyebrow.

"Remember what I told you about that competition I'm in?" Zoro continued without sparing him a glance. Aki nodded and Zoro went on, showing a heart-warming smile. "Yeah, Sanji was just helping me practice since he wants me to win first place."

"Huh?" Sanji stared at the green haired man for a moment. " competition?" He whispered. "I'll tell you later." Zoro whispered back as he finally turned to face Sanji, eyes meeting. "Ohh−That's right." He said dumbly as he caught on what Zoro was trying to do. Nice one, Marimo.

Aki seemed to recover quickly as he held his fists up excitedly. "Can I help too?"

A smile settled on Sanji's face as relief washed over him, but then he heard Zoro say. "Sure, I'd like that." And Sanji whipped his head around and looked at Zoro with wide eyes.

Zoro rolled his eyes as he saw how fast the cook's head turned. "Relax, Cook. I won't make him do anything would hurt him." He said, reassuring the stupid cook.

Aki cheered happily and started to run around again. Seems like this damn sugar is still in his blood.

"You could've said no." Sanji sighed leant against the back of the couch. "Who's the one spoiling him now?"

"Shut up, couldn't say no with the way he looked at me." Zoro huffed as he sat down crossed-legged next to the cook.

"See what I go through every time he wants something?" Sanji snickered.

"Yea," a small chuckle left Zoro's mouth. "Seriously though, you need to stop spoiling him so much."

"Shut up," Sanji huffed. Not in the mood to be told how to raise his own son. "What was that about the competition?" He asked changing the subject.

"The national swordsmanship tournament." Zoro answered simply.

"You participate in that? You mean like the real thing. With real swords and all?" Sanji's eyes widened.

Zoro grinned and gave a deep, sinful chuckle that made Sanji's heart do a double back flip. "Yup, the real deal."

"Wow, I thought you only played with the wooden sticks." The blond teased.

"Heh, I'd beat your skinny ass with wooden sticks." Zoro retorted, jabbing Sanji with his elbow.

Sanji laughed heartedly. "...Good luck with the tournament." He said after a moment.

"Thanks.."

"You must win since you got Aki involved."

"Of course." He said. "I just need to defeat one man." He said under his breath, It was barely audible but Sanji heard him clear.

"Is he strong?" Sanji couldn't stop himself from asking.

Zoro didn't answer him immediately, he was actually surprised that Sanji had heard him and was interested in the matter. "Have you heard of Dracule Mihawk? He's the greatest. The best in the world." He said, scowling at the floor. "I couldn't beat him last year... and I made a huge mistake."

Sanji knew he was being inquisitive and wasn't sure if the marimo was bothered by his questions but he decided to push his luck a little bit. He wanted to know more. "...What happened?"

"...I couldn't deal with how easily I lost to him that day, so I went after him and challenged him to unofficial match. Almost got myself killed." A bitter laugh escaped Zoro's mouth, his hand unconsciously moving to his chest.

Sanji watched from the corner of his eye how Zoro clutched his chest as if he was in pain, yet when he turned to him, he had this determined look on his face that Sanji couldn't help but to admire.

"You'll do. Aki is cheering for you so you better not lose." Sanji said, his voice surprisingly smooth.

"What about you?" The green haired man asked.

"Huh?"

"You gonna cheer for me too?" He asked again, suddenly too close to Sanji's face.

The cook didn't know what to say, the way Zoro's eyes were looking at him as if he was seeing though him made Sanji swallow with difficulty, his heart hammering with nervousness in his chest. His mouth went dry and his face felt extremely warm. "I−.." Sanji stammered, casting his gaze to Zoro's inviting lips before he found himself leaning to the marimo closer and closer. Whatever he was going to say, or do, was interrupted by thump behind him, followed by "Ow." From Aki.

Sanji immediately jumped away from the swordsman and turned to Aki to see the little boy had tripped on something and was facing the ground.

Zoro let out a sigh as he hung his head in defeat. Damn it, Aki. Couldn't you have timed it better?!

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. What was I just about to do?! Oh god. "You okay, Aki?" Sanji asked as he helped Aki up. "Does it hurt anywhere?"

"No. I'm okay." Aki said, grinning widely.

"You should be careful, No running around carelessly next time." He scolded but Aki only smiled and patted Sanji's head as if he was comforting him for some reason.

"What?" Sanji smiled back at Aki.

"It's okay, Sanji. Don't be sad." Aki said.

"I'm not—" He was cut by Aki patting his head again and saying, "It's okay."

"Okay." Sanji said sceptically. Hoping in the back of his mind that Zoro wouldn't misunderstand anything. And oh fucking god! If Aki hadn't tripped and fell just now, Were they about to kiss? He's gotta pull his shit together. Just because Zoro's face was accidentally close doesn't mean he wanted to kiss! Sanji yelled in the back of his mind.

Zoro, on the other hand, was feeling quite satisfied. Even though he didn't get to feel Sanji's lips on his, he didn't miss how the blond lean in to close the gap. A smile creep up his face as he watched the display in front of him. Aki sure understand a lot of shit kids in his age wouldn't.

"Alright," He heard Sanji say as he stood with Aki in his arms, "I suppose you're going to work in a little, So we'll take our leave."

"Not really." Zoro said. "I took two weeks off till the tournament, so you're not obliged to leave."

A light chuckle left the cook's mouth. "I suppose you'll need help cleaning this mess up, huh?"

"I wouldn't mind the help."

**A/N: Aki is such a cock block xD anyways Thanks for reading things are moving well between Sanji and Zoro. **

**Tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**Laters~**


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

.

"The hell is this, Marimo?" Sanji called, his ass right at Zoro's face as he stuck his head inside Zoro's fridge. All Zoro wanted to do is kick this fucking ass and lock him inside that fridge forever. But he couldn't bring himself to actually do it, so he did his best to avoid looking at Sanji's ass as he peered over the cook and into the fridge.

"What the hell is what?" He asked. He wouldn't be surprised if the cook found something expired or rotten in there. "Whatever it is, don't smell it." He warned.

"There's nothing here!" The cook said, loudly.

"Then what is it?" Zoro questioned, moving away from behind the cook.

"There is _nothing_ in here!" Sanji repeated, emphasizing the words to show how serious he is.

"I heard you the first time. So?"

"So?! don't tell me you eat take outs every day?"

"Not every night! I can make something once in a while."

"Yeah? Like what?" Sanji asked, kind of impressed. After the sandwiches Zoro had made at his apartment he thought that the green haired man can't really cook.

"Cup noodles." Zoro grinned like an idiot at how capable he thought he was.

"Are you an idiot?!" Sanji deadpanned. He knows that the marimo is an idiot now, no needed to tell him. "That's not a lot of calories and isn't very healthy for you. Your body needs special nutrition to keep you healthy and active since you're a swordsman and you obviously need the energy." The cook said, then he added. "You idiot."

Zoro rolled his eyes at the cook, if he said 'idiot' one more time he'll punch him in the mouth. "What do you expect me to do, huh? Not everyone is as good at cooking y'know!"

"You're right. I've had a taste of your cooking once. And it was only a sandwich too. "

Sanji thought about it for a minute. Zoro is offended and it showed on his face. Then Sanji came to decision at last. "I'll take care of your meals from now on." He said holding a finger up.

"What. No! I can't let you do that!" Zoro said quickly, how did it come to this, again?

"Why not?" Sanji frowned. "I can't let you go on knowing that you eat food like that."

"…Worried about me, cook?" Zoro smirked.

"Like hell! I just can't let it pass knowing that my neighbor is living on eating that shit." He said as his eyes moved to Aki who's sleeping on the couch now. "Besides, you take care of Aki while I'm working so it's the least I could do."

Zoro's smirk turned into a small frown. "I told you I'm doing it cause I want to." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Then I'll cook your meals cause I want to." Came Sanji's retort.

Zoro opened his mouth to protest, but when he saw how the cook's glare return to his face, he gave up since he's too tired to argue with the cook now. He wouldn't really mind having all his meals cooked by him, it's just he didn't want to be a bother. "..Alright."

"Alright." Sanji said, giving a triumphant smile. Like he's glad he won, heh, don't be so smug, cook. I let you win this time. Zoro thought as he watched the cook turn back to his kitchen once again. thus, giving him the idea that the cook isn't done with inspecting whatever is in his kitchen. He won't find anything though. So, the swordsman decided to make his way to the couch to sit down, but when he saw that it was already occupied with the sleeping Aki, He sat on the floor and rested his head back against the couch and closed his eyes for a minute.

He woke up to Sanji calling his name or rather his nickname. Damn it, he's getting used to being called marimo. Wait! shit did he fall asleep? "Huh? Wha?" he said obtusely.

"Come on, wake up or we're leaving you behind." Sanji said as he gently picked up the sleeping boy and went to the door. "Lunch is ready."

"Huh?" still confused, Zoro got up and followed the cook. "Where are we going?"

"To my apartment." Sanji stated. "There's nothing to cook in yours and I prefer cooking in my kitchen."

"Oh, so I have to come to yours every meal?"

"It's just two steps away from your apartment!" Sanji hissed, glancing back at Zoro.

"I was just making sure, shitcook." Zoro grumbled.

"Well, sorry to tell you we don't have home delivery service." The cook spat as he fumbled for his keys while Aki still in his arms.

Zoro notice how the cook tried to balance Aki on arm to look for his key with the other and stopped him. "Let me." He said, holding his arms out to take Aki.

"Ah, thanks. They're in my left pocket." Argh, damn why did I even bother locking the damn door! Sanji thought.

"Huh?" Zoro stared at the cook for a second. Does he want him to…?

"What are you waiting for, Marimo?!" Sanji asked impatiently.

_Oh okay._ "Alright, alright. Shut up." Zoro growled as shoved his hand in the idiot's pocket fishing for his keys. "Why did you even lock the damn door? My apartment is _two steps_ from yours." He quote what Sanji said earlier as he opened the door. His nostrils flared at delicious smell that met him.

"Better be safe than sorry." Sanji huffed, walking into his apartment.

"Actually.. it is." Zoro said. Thinking about a certain black haired teen and his super sense of smell, he was actually surprised he still hadn't barged in.

"Yeah. I'm always right. You should know that." The blond said, making his way to the kitchen. "Come on, Lunch is already served."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get too cocky." Zoro said before following the cook into the kitchen and taking a seat at the table.

Sanji, standing next to one of the chairs, tried to wake the sleeping Aki in his arms by lightly bouncing him. "Hey, Akii~ it's lunch time~" He said in a very annoying voice.

Zoro thought that if the cook ever tired waking him with that voice he'd punch him in the face… or kiss him to shut him up, whatever. He shrugged.

Aki, who seemed in a very deep sleep, didn't even respond to the cook. His head falling from side to side from all the bouncing.

"Come on, Aki." Sanji said, frowning a little.

"Wait, I know what to do." Zoro grinned as he got up from his seat and rounded the table to them.

Sanji gave him skeptical look as Zoro's grin grew wider. "shh, trust me." The moss head mused as he shoved not too roughly two fingers in Aki's nose.

Sanji could believe what the hell he was seeing for a couple of minutes. His cue was when Aki stirred and scowled. "You fucking Neanderthal!" He snapped, head-butting Zoro to get him away. That shitty brute.

Zoro laughed, rubbing his forehead. "It woke him up at least."

It Actually did. Aki was not fully awake but it's better than he did. Not that Sanji would ever try that move in the future. Well, On the marimo—maybe but not on Aki. "What if you choked him to death?" Sanji hissed as he placed Aki in his chair and warned him not to fall asleep.

"I wouldn't go that far." Zoro rolled his eyes at the exaggerating idiot. "Even if I did, I know how to do CPR."

"Oh god, This is it! You're not allowed near Aki!" The blond rubbed his face, obviously he doesn't get Zoro's sense of humor.

"Good luck finding another babysitter then," Zoro shrugged, a smile still on his face.

"Well I happen to find out that we do have a home daycare here in our building." Sanji returned the marimo's smile.

Zoro's smile turned into a big scowl. Damn that old woman! She had to fucking offer her help. "Oh? We do?" he asked, like he had no idea about it.

"Yeah, and that old lady told me how of a good son you are." The cook gave him a knowing look, tapping on Aki's cheek lightly, still trying to wake him up. "She's a nice lady. A bit creepy, but nice. Although I see no resemblance in the two of you. Maybe you take after your father?"

"What. No!" Zoro yelled, making the poor boy jump, but the power of sleep was stronger as he immediately closed his eyes. Not giving a damn as Sanji struggled to wake him. "She's not my mother! I just helped her once when she got robbed and that was the biggest mistake of my life. She. Is. Crazy." He didn't want to mention the shirt she forced him to wear that day.

"Hmm, I see." So that's why she asked Sanji to call her mama. Crazy old lady! It wasn't because she thought he'd make a great son-in-law? Sanji felt his face heat up from the embarrassment. What the hell was he thinking!

Shaking his head, Sanji got up from his crouching position in front of Aki's chair and pushed it closer to the table. "Come on, Aki. We won't go out today if you don't eat your lunch." He said taking a seat next to him in case he fell off his chair or something.

"Mmm, I wanna go out." Aki mumbled lazily as he reached for his spoon.

"You have to finish your lunch then." The cook said, very satisfied with this new strategy.

Zoro was sitting across from the two blonds. "He's tired. Why don't you just let him sleep?" He commented as he watched Aki struggle to keep his eyes open and hold his head up.

"Because he won't be able to sleep at night." Sanji pointed out. It'd be a problem if Aki didn't sleep at night.

"Maybe he will sleep till tomorrow." Zoro knew he could do that himself and for some reason he could see Aki doing the same.

"The hell do you think he is? Just eat your lunch, Marimo." Sanji growled at him.

The green haired man mumbled obscenities as he grabbed his spoon. The fuck is wrong with this idiot? He's just trying to help. Another curs left his lips and he ignored the glare from the blond sitting across of him. He turned once more to his plate as the smell kept dragging his attention down. Zoro didn't know what to start with first, he's never had a lunch this good before.

For a couple or reasons, he wished he'd known this idiot before.

Zoro took a bite of the delicious-smelling grilled chicken and savored the taste in his mouth, a satisfied hum left his lips at how fucking good it was.

"How is it?" He heard Sanji say.

Zoro opened his eyes,−when had he closed them?− and saw the cook watching him smugly. He seemed like he's too confident about his cooking and damn, he should. But Zoro wasn't one for complements and he didn't want this cocky bastard get too full of himself. "…it's not bad." He said as he took another bite and tried his best not to moan at the flavor. Damn it.

Sanji looked surprised for a second. He actually thought−knew that his cooking is the best after Zeff. So it kind of baffled him when the swordsman said that it's 'not bad.' No one had ever said that about his cooking. Did he make some mistake when he made it. Sanji thought as he took a bite from his chicken. No, it's pretty good. Better than he's ever made it actually. So what's wrong with it? Does he not like chicken or something? He should've asked what the marimo liked−A thud to the side cut his train of thoughts.

He turned to the sound and Saw Aki's face planted onto the table, "Ah!" said boy had fallen asleep once again when Sanji wasn't looking. Aki lifted his head and looked from Zoro to Sanji in confusion as he seemingly didn't realize what just happened to him. When his eye met Sanji's visible eye, his bottom lip quivered and he let out a small, "Ow." Before bringing both his tiny hands to cover the red spot on his forehead.

"Wha! Aki!" Sanji exclaimed and Zoro snorted. The bastard! What's so funny about this? Sanji sent him a nasty look as he pulled Aki into his lap. Aki immediately clung to Sanji and buried his face in his shirt like a little monkey.

"This is why I told you to be careful! Does it hurt?" Sanji asked, rubbing the back of Aki's head soothingly.

Aki shook his head while still pressed against Sanji's chest. Probably wiping his tears and snoot on his shirt. Sanji didn't mind though.

"He's tough. Of course it doesn't hurt." Zoro said, like he knew Everything.

Sanji rolled his eyes. "You know this is all because you pumped him with sugar and make him play and run around till he passed out. He's never slept during any meal like this."

"Oh would you let it go already?! I admit that _that_ was my bad but you can't stop him from eating things kids are supposed to eat! He is going to try new things whether you like it or not." Zoro said, rudely pointing at Sanji with his spoon. "He'll do it behind your back if not in front of you." He added.

The marimo is right. He has a point. Even if it wasn't the case right now, what if Aki grew up to be like that. Doing things behind his back. Teenagers tend to treat their parents like they're nothing and do crazy shit behind their back. He did it once. But Zeff kicked the hell out of him. He was the reason he became a gentleman…kind of. The point is, He didn't want Aki to be like those kids. He wants him to be even a better gentleman than he himself.

But Aki's body is weak, Sanji didn't want to risk it and give him anything bad and make it worse. He and Zeff has been doing their best to prevent that from happening. Well, even though he's been trying to do it from afar. Now, he's here and he is going to make it work out and he's going to get the best single father award. Hell yeah!

Heh, what did Zeff say about him not being able to do this on his own? That it was hard and something. Like hell. Zeff is there with him. And _he_ managed to do it alone and raise Sanji on his own hasn't he? Why couldn't Sanji do it? He obviously knew nothing… or did he?

Plus, who'd want to help raise a kid isn't their own? Who'd Sanji trust to raise Aki with him…?

Realization dawned on Sanji as his eyes moved on their own and settled on the idiot swordsman currently stuffing his face in his plate.

Zoro has been there ever since Sanji got back from France. He's been there from the beginning. He didn't seem to be seeking something out of this but Sanji wasn't sure. He's heard a lot of stories from the other residents. All good stories about the idiot Marimo helping them one way or another. But still, Sanji couldn't understand the man. No one would throw themselves at something like Sanji's situation out of kindness. The Marimo even hid the fact that there is a daycare in the this building for some reason… What was that supposed to mean? Is he reading too much into this because he kinda likes the idiot?

He likes…_him_? Oh god, he does.

Why does he always do that? His heart believes in love too much and he just fell for the first nice, good-looking idiot he meet? He's managed to do just fine for the past three years when he was away, so why now?

All Sanji wanted to do at that moment was rip his heart out and flush it down the toilet. Because he knew kindness has limits and the green haired man didn't even know what he's getting himself into. He should keep his distance. Yeah, he shouldn't get too close with the man and everything will be fine. Sanji couldn't stop the feeling that he wanted to have some happy memories with the swordsman before he finds out the truth about Aki and how he'd managed to lie easily, even if they were little. He just wanted to.

When Sanji finally came to, he was met with a puzzled expression from the Marimo staring back at him.

"Wh-what?" Sanji stuttered, did he accidentally say something out loud?

"You've been staring at me for a while now. Is there something on my face?" Zoro said as he brought his hand to touch his face.

A faint blush crept up Sanji's face as he realized that he _was_ staring at Zoro's face all this time.

"N-no! it's just your ugly mug is making it hard for me to eat my food! "

"Oh and you think your swirly brow is making it easier for me?" Zoro countered with a scowl on his face.

At that, Sanji looked down to Zoro's empty plate and raised a brow. "I don't see what's the problem since you've licked your plate clean. Was my cooking that good?"

"Heh, keep telling yourself that." Zoro huffed. "I admit that your cooking is edible but it's nothing special." Zoro lied, his pride too high now to compliment the food after being insulted like that. He didn't care though, he's never been good with compliments.

"Like hell!" Sanji growled, getting up to his feet. Ready to kick the idiot from over the table. "I could tell you never had some—" He was cut by a muffled whine from the forgotten boy in his lap as he clung to Sanji's torso for dear life.

"Oh shit—I mean shoot!" The cook yelp, holding Aki steadier now. "You okay there?" he said as he tried his best not to laugh.

The idiot across the table, wasn't as considerate as the cook as he howled with laughter, even under Sanji's death glare. Poor Aki looked at the green haired man with tearful eye and a trembling lip, obviously hurt by being laughed at. He squirmed and wiggled in Sanji's hold to be let down. Sanji did just that and Aki rushed around the table towards the now, grinning marimo and kicked him as hard as a four-year-old could And ran down the hallway, slamming a door after him.

The surprise attack made the swordsman topple over in his chair and hit his head hard on the floor.

Sanji stood there for second to process what just happened, "Heh?" He walked over the swordsman who was sitting on the floor now, rubbing the back of his head. "You okay there?" this time he didn't try to stop himself from laughing.

"Was that normal just now?" Asked the puzzled swordsman.

"I don't know. It's the first time I see him like that." Sanji said, holding his hand out to help the Marimo up.

"Let's never give him sugar again." Zoro said as he took Sanji's hand. The warmth from the cook making him want to smile.

"Now you say that." Sanji chuckled. He remembers Zeff telling him about sudden mood swings. But he decided to keep it to himself.

Then the apartment door flew open and Luffy bragged in yelling. "Hurry, Zoro, Sanji! Give me the food before Ace wakes up!" He yelled.

Zoro face palmed while Sanji looked at Luffy in confusion. "What do you mean before Ace wakes up?" Did he knock his brother out or something?

"How did you even know I was here?" Zoro had to ask.

"I could smell delicious food from our home, but Ace won't let me come." Luffy answered, ignoring the two and taking a seat at the table. "Thanks for the food." He said before digging in, eating whatever was left on Sanji's plate and Aki's food.

Sanji watched in horror as Luffy started shoving everything in his mouth and swallowing it immediately, not even having the time to savor the taste or even chew it properly.

"Oh, Hey, Zoro! When did you get here?" Luffy said with a mouthful of food.

"I was here when you came in, idiot!" Zoro shook his head.

Sanji's eyebrow twitched. He could never tolerate bad table manners. "Close your mouth and eat slowly you shitty bastard!" He howled, kicking the teen on the head. Thank god Aki wasn't here to witness this.

"Ow! what was that for, Sanji?!" Luffy whined, pouting without even swallowing the food in his mouth. Not cute at all.

"Shut your trap! Be grateful I'm letting you eat my lunch."

"This is going to be the biggest mistake of your life." Zoro said.

So? I have a fuckton of mistakes and one of them is falling for your shitty ass, so it won't hurt to add this one to it. "What do you mean?" But he had to ask. If he's getting himself into something, he needed to know what it is.

"You'll find out soon." Zoro flashed him a smile. An awfully attractive one too.

Sanji wanted to smack it off his face. Damn it, Don't smile at me like that! "Yeah, whatever."

"Where's Akkito?" Luffy suddenly asked.

"His name is Akihito!" Sanji hissed and Zoro snorted.

"That's what I said. Akihito." Luffy said, placing down his spoon. Seemingly full and satisfied. "Where is he?"

"He locked himself up in his room because of some idiot." Sanji shrugged as he started picking up the plates.

"I just laughed, he's way over sensitive!" Zoro defended himself.

"Can I go and play with him?" Jumping to his feet and dashing towards the bedrooms.

Sanji let out a sigh, "Why does he bother asking?"

"This is Luffy for you." Zoro said with the same smile he showed earlier, looking where Luffy has disappeared and getting up to follow him.

Sanji forcefully averted his gaze away from the marimo and chuckled to himself. Of course Zoro would smile like that at everyone, or just Luffy. Who knows. He couldn't go and think that he may be a little bit special to the marimo? _He barely knows me! I've gotta pull myself together._ "Where do you think you're going?" He said to the marimo when he noticed him walk towards the hall leading to the bedrooms.

"I'm going to check if Aki opened the door for Luffy." He answered bluntly.

"No, you're going to help with the dishes."

"What?" Zoro's head snapped back. "Isn't that cook's job? Like, no one is allowed to in your territory or something?" That's what the other chefs at the Baratie told him anyways.

"What kind of bullshit is that?" Sanji deadpanned. "You're not getting yourself out of this, so get your ass back here." Sanji grinned over his shoulder when he stood in front of the sink.

"Fine. Jeez, if you wanted my company just say so." Zoro returned his grin as Sanji's won fell into a scowl.

"Like hell! It's just how things work in this house. We help each other out." The blond blurted, handing Zoro a now clean glass.

Picking up a dishtowel, Zoro chuckled softly, liking the way Sanji put his words just now. Does that mean he's part of this house now? Yeah... He liked the sound of it.

Sanji, on the other hand, froze in his place. What did just do? Fuck. What did fucking say?! Despite what he had decided moments ago, he just went and forced Zoro to saty with him, because, indeed he wanted his company. And why is Zoro being kind of nice! This is no fucking good! Now that I think about it, I don't need the extra weight. The cook thought as rinsed the dishes and handed one to Zoro. Sanji doesn't fucking want to trouble the marimo. Turn this into another living hell and force either him or Sanji himself to leave. He doesn't want to ever go through that again! the thought of losing the marimo from his life made his chest Ache. _Aki too_. He doesn't want Aki to suffer from this because of his—

"Oi." Zoro's voice cut his line of thoughts. "Do you want to wash the color off that plate?"

"Huh?" Sanji said dumbly, oblivious to the look of hurt on his face which Zoro didn't fail to notice.

"…The plate. It's clean. Give it to me." He said teasingly slow for the idiot cook to understand him in an attempt to cheer him up.

"Shut up!" Sanji said lowly. "There's a stain I can't get off! It's clean now. Here" He growled, shoving the plate in the marimo's hands.

"Oi~ Sanji~ we're going to play outside~" Luffy yelled from somewhere.

"Wai—!" Sanji turned abruptly and stopped when Aki came running.

"Can I go with Luffy?" He asked, showing his puppy dog eyes which was Sanji's weakness. "Please~?" He added and Sanji couldn't say no now.

"Sure." He said in defeat. "Put your shoes on. And don't talk to strangers!" Sanji sighed when his words fell on deaf ears by Aki who disappeared through the door with the grinning Luffy who yelled "We're going bug hunting~"

Sanji's eyes widened at that and dashed after the two yelling, "Don't you dare bring any bugs in the house I'LL KILL YOU−" and his voice went fainter as he chased after the two.

Zoro shook his head as turned and decided to do the dishes himself. Maybe he could get some time alone to finally talk to the idiot cook for a little bit.

"Excuse me~" came a very familiar voice.

Zoro cursed, apparently luck wasn't on his side today. Damn it. These idiot brothers with their shitty timing.

He took a calming breath as he put down the spoon he was washing, turned off the water and went to the door."

"Is anyone home~? You shouldn't let the door open like this~" Ace said in his very annoying sing-song voice. It wasn't like Zoro hated Ace, it just the man was too smart for his own good. Very observant too, which is why Zoro didn't want him to be around when he was with Sanji. It's like Ace could read minds or some shit.

"You shouldn't be peeking into someone's else's house, too." Zoro said when he saw Ace's head peeking into the apartment in a very suspicious way. If someone saw him he could get reported! And with his record, he'd spend a night or two in jail.

"And you shouldn't be inside someone else's house when they're not there." The freckled man snickered, inviting himself in.

"They _were_ here." Zoro grumbled and pushed Ace by the shoulder when the man got too close to his lips. "Stop doing this will you?"

"My oh my, someone sure is touchy today." Ace sneered, " What's got your panties in a twist?"

"Nothing…" Zoro crossed his arms and looked away from the other man.

"Come on, Zoro. You never refuse my kisses~"

"That's because I never saw them coming!" His voice was higher than intended. "Now I do."

"Ooh, is it because of a certain blond~?" Ace's voice too irritating with his teasing tone. Zoro wanted to punch him in the mouth.

"What about the blond?" Sanji's suddenly appeared behind Ace who happily spun around and hooked his arm innocently around Sanji's shoulder.

"Hey, Sanji~ nice seeing you again." He greeted.

Sanji gave him an unimpressed look. "Yeah, nice seeing you too." He turned to Zoro. "What were you saying jus now? I believe you were talking about me—Mmph!" His sentence was interrupted by a pair of lips on his own. Ace's.

His eyes widened in surprise by how strong the man was when he didn't budge when Sanji tried to push him away. The tongue trying to push itself into his mouth didn't help either. He could see Zoro mirroring his expression behind Ace.

"Oi!" Zoro grabbed Ace by the back of his collar and pulled him roughly when he heard Sanji's muffled yelp. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing this?!"

"I wasn't kissing you!" Ace pouted. "So it should be alright if Sanji's okay with it, yeah?" he smirked and faced the cook once again.

Sanji, more shocked than surprised now. He had a slight pink tint on his cheeks making him look all the more appealing to kiss.

"No, it's no—" Zoro was silenced by a palm shoved in to his face.

"I'm asking Sanji." Ace's smirk grew even more if possible when he saw Zoro's expression. Hooh, he's ready to kill me~.

"Huh. wha—Of course I'm not okay with it! I'll kick your head if you do that in front of Aki!" the cook snapped.

"So, you're saying that's it is okay if Aki is not present?" Ace pressed. Still smirking.

"NO." Sanji and Zoro yelled in unison.

"You guys are no fun! What's wrong with spreading the love? " Ace booed them, giving them thumps down.

"What did you come here for anyway?" Zoro asked, resisting the urge to smack Ace's head.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot about that." He smiled sheepishly, even if it didn't suit him. "Have you seen Luffy? I can't find him anywhere."

"He's downstairs, playing with Aki in the playground." Sanji said, making his way to the couch. "You can come in if you want."

"Alri—…I'll pass this time?" Ace refused politely when saw Zoro shaking his head and making a silent 'X' sign with his hands.

"Suit yourself." They heard Sanji call out.

"Why are you acting like this?" Ace whispered after he called out an apology to Sanji. "it's like you're crushing on the guy."

"Shut up! I'll tell you everything later." Zoro whisper-shouted at him, pushing him by the shoulders through the door.

"Oi, I can walk—God damn it, Zoro! You're inviting me to dinner for this." The freckled man managed to say before the door slammed in his face.

Zoro sighed heavily as he finally managed to get rid of the harassing brother. Knowing very well that Ace will be waiting for him in his apartment next door later.

He walked the small hallway leading to the living room where Sanji sat at the couch, his head was resting on the back rest as he smoked. Zoro raised a brow at that.

"Tired?" he asked, taking a seat the far end of the couch away from the cook.

"I'm so beat." Sanji said in a husky, smoke drawn voice.

Zoro had a feeling that that's how the cook sounded in bed—the fuck? Am I a pervert?! Zoro facepalmed as he felt his blood rush through his body and head downward. God. What the fuck is wrong with him?

"I'm thinking of asking the old man to change my shift…" he continued and Zoro looked at him. "But it's not possible with how things are—Gah! I used to work all day in the restaurant before and I won't feel this tired."

"You just came back from France after a long while and you just started taking care of Aki, of course you'll take some time till you get used to things. Don't overwork yourself." Zoro said in an attempt to sooth the cook.

"Yeah, maybe…" Sanji gave a weak smile.

"I'm here for you, you know." Zoro whispered. "If you needed anything you can—"

"You'll get tired of this eventually." Sanji chuckled. "You like helping people, I know. But you'll get sick of this. So, Don't let your whims lead you on." Just like everyone you helped around in this building. Sanji snorted to himself. Does the marimo have a hero complex or something?

"I'm not doing it on a whim!"

"Then why?" Sanji tilted his head towards the marimo.

"I'm doing it because I want to." Zoro turned in the couch so he was facing the cook fully now. "I just feel like it."

"Uh, Marimo. That's what you call a—"

"It's not! You don't get it, idiot cook!" Zoro growled. How can one be so dumb? "I want to help _you_! I wouldn't go this far for anyone else. I want to Be around you. Know you better and be part of your li—"

"Stop! You don't want that." Sanji interrupted the marimo rudely. He knew what Zoro was going to say next. He's glad though, knowing that the marimo kind of returned his feelings, but it's not right. He didn't want to hear it… No, that would be a lie. Sanji wanted to hear it so bad. He wanted it to be true and make it happen but how is he supposed to answer him? Sanji's life now is based on nothing but lies, he didn't want to drag the marimo into his mess. It wasn't right to have a relationship based on lies with Zoro. Just like his life with Aki now…God, his whole life is just one big mistake from the beginning.

"What the hell cook? Hear me out!" Zoro snapped, his determination refusing to whither.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into!" Sanji tried to reason.

"I don't care! I like you, cook. Give me a chance here. _I really like you!_"

"God!" Sanji groaned, placing his arm over his face to cover it from the marimo. "Don't say it twice you idiot!"

"I'll say it as many times as it take for you to understand." Zoro shifted closer.

"I'm sorry, Zoro…I can't—" Sanji couldn't finish as the marimo removed his arm roughly and yanked his head to make him look at him. He held Sanji's head between his hands firmly.

"I know you feel the same." Zoro said, bumping his forehead against the cook's. "It's written all over your face."

"…it's not." Sanji said lamely.

"it's alright, I know I'm irresistible." Zoro grinned.

"Don't get cocky!"

Zoro's smile grew wider when the cook didn't deny it. "No.. I could really tell from the way you looked at me when you thought I wasn't looking. Plus that time we almost kissed in my apartment. I'd be an idiot if I couldn't tell."

Sanji wanted to protest and tell Zoro that he is an idiot but it's wasn't the time. "That doesn't mean—"

"It will be alright, cook! We'll manage. I promise, we will get past anything." The swordsman knew what Sanji was he being hesitant about and it didn't bother him that Sanji wasn't telling him about it. Zoro is a patient man, he trusted that the cook will come out eventually so, could wait till the cook is ready to tell him everything. And he wasn't even rushing.

Sanji reluctantly relaxed, how could he refuse now? Zoro's voice was firm and determined, the only thing that was unfitting was the red streak across his face.

He let out a small chuckle and closed his eyes. Leaning into the marimo's hold. God, this feel so good. Zoro's hands on his cheeks, the warmth from his forehead, the marimo's reassuring words. It's like he had the weight of the world off his shoulders now. He smile as he felt the marimo's tight grip on his head loosen a bit. He opened his eyes to see that Zoro was looking back at him with an affectionate smile on his face.

Suddenly, his lips pressed against Sanji's. it was soft and pure, making the cook feel loved to the core of his soul. His eyes fluttered close as he brought his arms up around Zoro's neck. This kiss wasn't passionate; it felt soft and gentle, almost breakable.

Soon they broke apart, both red faced and smiling like idiots.

"You taste like smoke." Zoro had to point out.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm trying to quit." Sanji chuckled as he stubbed out his forgotten cigarette in the ashtray on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Didn't say I don't like it." Zoro muttered, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh," Sanji raised his eyebrows. "I see."

000

Later that day, Zoro went to his apartment claiming that he's going to train, but he was positive that Ace is there waiting for him to have a long talk. To his relief, He found Ace sleeping on his couch while watching TV. So, he quietly made his way to his training room to lift some weights.

Sanji, on the other hand, to stop himself from blushing furiously, he busied himself in cleaning up the apartment before going the kitchen to prepare dinner for him, Aki, Zoro, and probably Luffy. Since he didn't want him to eat his and Aki's food like he did earlier that day.

When Aki and Luffy came back after their long play, Sanji almost had a heart attack. They were covered in mud and dirt making all his efforts in cleaning the house go in vain. That's when he lost it and started yelling. Zoro and for some odd Ace came in running to see Sanji kicking Luffy on the head.

Ace apologized to Sanji and offered to help in cleaning the mess his bother made. Then he dragged his protesting brother to their own apartment.

Zoro, who only laughed at the whole thing, was forced to clean the dirt while Sanji took Aki to give him a shower in the bathroom .

After Dinner, Sanji was surprised by a small goodbye kiss from Zoro at the door of the apartment. The cook almost broke his neck when turned abruptly to see if Aki saw anything, to his relief, Aki was busy looking under the couch for some reason. So he slammed the door at the Marimo's face and went to his boy.

"Did you drop something?" He asked as he bent down next to Aki to look under the couch with him.

"Luffy—" Aki finished what he was about to say with a small gasp as if he realized that he's talking to Sanji.

Said man eyed the boy suspiciously as he got up, absently dusted off his pants and flashed him a big innocent smile.

"_Akiiiii_?" Sanji narrowed his eyes. "Are you hiding something from me?"

"Nuh-uh. is nuthin'." Aki said, still looking suspicious to the older blond.

"Okay." Sanji said, not really convinced. "But you know you can tell me if anything is wrong." He told him And for a second, Aki seemed like he wanted to say something.

"Okay~" Aki smiled big at him.

Sanji smile back as he patted Aki's head. "Alright then, let's get you ready for bed."

"Later." Aki said before making a run for it.

"Oi—!" Sanji ran after the giggling boy. "It's bed time young man!"

"Noooooo, I don't wanna!" Aki whined when Sanji caught to him quicker than he thought and hauled him over his shoulder.

"No can do~" Sanji hummed as he made his way to the bathroom.

"But.."

"Not buts. It's really already past your bedtime." He carefully placed Aki down in front of the bathroom door. "Can you brush your teeth without my help this time?"

"I can..." Aki pouted as he turned around and walked into the bathroom, shoulders hunched with a sulky expression on his face as he pulled the step stool so he could reach this sink.

Sanji smile proudly at his adorable little prince as went into his bedroom to change his clothes.

He sat on his bed after he changed into black shorts and a blue tee-shirt. He couldn't stop thinking about his day and what happened this afternoon. He couldn't believe that Zoro kind of returned his feelings—if he dared calling whatever he had for the marimo that. But he was glad. Zoro liked him and that made him feel refreshed, kind of… alive. Though, he also couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt hitting him whenever he looked at Zoro. The man was totally unaware of anything happening with Sanji or his situation. It felt like he was cheating the man into this. He didn't want to Leave Zoro in the shadows, he really wanted to tell him but he was afraid of being judge. Of being rejected for doing something big like that and lying through it so smoothly like it was a normal thing to lie. And the most important thing, He was afraid of getting his heart broken agai— A shriek from the bathroom tore through his thoughts like a sharp knife cutting through flesh, startling Sanji beyond belief.

He leapt from his bed in speed of light and almost slipped by the bathroom's door when he skidded to a stop, but he was saved by hitting the door frame, to be greeted by Aki desperately hanging to the sink basin for life.

Looks like that damn step stool wasn't as safe as he thought. Slipping from under Aki's feet and going that far away too!

"Aki…!"

"Brother…! Help me!" Aki called out, glancing over his shoulder and sending Sanji pleading looks.

"This is no time to be playing Mufasa." Sanji deadpanned as he went to Aki and lifted him up. "If I'm Scar then I should've let you fall. Shouldn't I? I guess I should and I will~" he said with a hint of playful humor edged in his tone as nuzzled Aki.

"Noooo~" Aki flailed around, trying to push Sanji's head away from him in a giggling fit.

"Okay, I won't do it if you promised to go to sleep right now." He gave Aki a challenging look.

"But I'm not sleepy.." Aki yawned. And Sanji laughed.

"Yeah, right." He said as he clicked the bathroom's lights off before walking out into the hallway.

"Can I sleep with you?" Aki asked softly as he laid his head on Sanji's shoulder. "Please, please~"

"Sure~ Anything for my little man." Sanji hummed cheerfully as closed the lights in the hallway too.

When they settled into Sanji's huge bed, Aki suddenly sprung to life again. jumping and bouncing on the bed.

Sanji groaned into his pillow. He hadn't realized how tired he actually was, till he didn't have the power to lift his head to yell at Aki. Not that he thought he could actually do it and yell at his little boy. An image of Zoro appeared in his head telling him to stop spoiling Aki, a genuine smile forced its way to his face while pressed against the pillow and it quickly disappeared when the image of Zoro finished its sentence with 'Idiot cook'. He growled to himself and kicked the rude Marimo in his mind.

Head still buried in the pillow, Sanji blindly reached out and pulled Aki down by his arm. He turned to his side and pulled Aki in tight embrace. Maybe this will make him fall asleep eventually. He hoped as he closed his eyes.

A tickling sensation on his face made him growl half-heartdly at the quite boy. "Stop touching my face, Aki! Please go to sleep."

"I'm not touching Sanji's face." Aki mumbled against Sanji's chest.

That's right. Aki can't reach that far and it's impossible for him to move in Sanji's grip—But he can still feel something on his cheek. And it's damn it's annoying—Argh.

His hand shot up to his face and swatted the annoying shit from over his head. He cracked an eye open to see a dark creature land just a few inches from his face. A damn huge one with eight legs was staring right back at Sanji.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Holding tight to Aki, Sanji had no idea how the hell he had managed to jump out of the bed, run through the hallway, past the kitchen, and out onto the balcony in a blink of an eye.

"S-sanji?" Aki looked up at his brother with big confused eyes as he clung to Sanji shirt.

"Oh god, oh god. Shit. shi—! Ugh, **Shoot**!" Sanji corrected himself as he looked down at Aki and gave him a reassuring squeeze. "It's okay Aki, it's just a spider. It's okay."

A small gasp escaped the child's mouth. "It was Luffy!" Aki said, looking up at his equally terrified brother.

"Of course it was him!" Sanji groaned, throwing his head back and bumping his head against the wall behind him. What is he going to do now? There's no way he was going back inside with that thing on his bed. "God, What did I tell about bringing bugs to the house?" he shuddered at the thought of the damn spider on his bed. He's so going to burn these new sheets. Fuck.

"Do not bring any bugs home," Aki sniffled. "I'm sorry.."

"It's okay…" he ruffed the boy's hair. "It's Luffy's fault. I'll kick him tomorrow."

"Mmm." Small arms made it around Sanji's neck as Aki kept mumbling sorry and apologize.

"—Are you camping in the balcony?" Sanji heard, before a green bush peeked from behin the wall separating his balcony from the next door's.

"Something like that." He said as he slid down against the wall in relief for some odd reason he didn't want to think about.

Aki's head perked up at the sound of Zoro's voice. "Zoro~!" He called brightly. _Little brat! wasn't he crying just now?_

"Hey there, buddy." Zoro smiled. "Is something the matter, cook? I heard some noise coming from your place."

Sanji had his eyes closed as he contemplated his situation. Should he tell the swordsman about the little devil on his bed and ask him to come and kill it and get laughed at? Nope. Not a chance in hell. He'd rather go back inside and let the thing finish him off of his misery than tell Zoro his only weakness. "Hey, Can we come over?" He decided another approach.

"Is there something wrong?" Zoro asked, looking concerned.

"Nah, we just wanna have a sleepover. Right, Aki?"

"Yes~!" Aki exclaimed happily. "There's a spider in the room!" He said before Sanji managed to clasp a hand over his mouth.

"A spider?" Zoro raised an eyebrow. And from the look in his face he was trying to hold back his laughter. Damn Marimo, he was totally enjoying this. "You didn't have to scream like that, Aki." Zoro continued.

"I did not scream! It was Sanj—Mmgh!" Sanji's hand pressed on Aki's mouth.

"Don't say unnecessary things Aki." Sanji said through grit teeth. That's when Zoro finally let go and laughed heartedly.

"That was you?" He asked and then his head disappeared behind the wall. Looks like he couldn't stand from laughing. The bastard, he should choke on the process too.

"Shut up, Marimo! It could be poisonous!" Sanji snapped.

Zoro's laughter died and his head came into view again. "My bad!" He chuckled. "It's just, I've never expected _that_ to be you."

"I didn't yell that loud." Sanji huffed.

"Pfft, I bet the whole building heard you."

"Yeah, shut up. It's a big spider." He grumbled, stroking Aki's hair.

"How big?" Zoro asked dumbly.

"I don't know! I didn't take measures!"

Zoro gave him an unimpressed look. "Don't take it out on me idiot cook. I didn't bring that spider in your house!"

"Then remind me to kill Luffy tomorrow."

"Good luck with that." Zoro laughed. "Get your ass up, and come over. The kid is freezing."

"I know, shut it." Sanji spat as he got up and turned to the balcony door and stopped in his track as realization hit him. He turned to Zoro again. "There's a spider in there." He said with a huge eye. He can't go back in there. not until that thing is dead.

"So?" Zoro laughed. "You wanna jump over from here?" he said sarcastically.

"Can we?" Sanji asked.

"What? No, cook! That's dangerous!"

"The spider is as dangerous too!" Sanji argued.

"Are you hearing yourself, idiot?! You have a kid in your arms!" Zoro growled.

"…Fine. But if I got bitten and died it's all your fault." Sanji growled back before addressing Aki. "You hear that Aki? If I died tell them it's Zoro."

"Eeeh? Noooooooo! don't dieeee Sanji!" Aki wailed, tightening his hold around Sanji's neck.

"I'm kidding, Aki. I won't die from that... Right?" Sanji bounced Aki in his arms before looking at Zoro.

"Just hurry and come over or I'll go to sleep."

"Alright, geez! We're not in a hurry!"

"Okay, if it's going to take you all night to come over, I'm off to bed. Goodnight." Zoro said before going into his apartment.

"Wait! WE'RE COIMING!" Sanji yelled after the man before turning to the door. Alright, Sanji. You can do this. Just run as fast as you can. He told himself.

"Okay, Aki. Hold tight." He told Aki as he stepped into his apartment and made a break for the door. Something balck flashed in the corner of his eye that made tighten his hold on Aki and up his speed. He didn't know how he managed to open the door, but he's made it outside safely before he bumped his head on the door frame hard when he was making his way out.

"Ouch.. damm—rn it." He groaned as he slammed the door shut.

"That gotta hurt." A shirtless Zoro said. The bastard, it's obvious that he's amused by all this.

"No shi—eesh! Ugh, just let us in." Sanji grunted, it's enough shit for one day.

"Here, give 'im to me." Zoro offered, holding his hands out for Aki. Said boy wasted to no time in leaving Sanji and flying into Zoro's arms. "Atta boy." Zoro smiled. "Did he scare you? It's alright, you see some people get scared by small things and scare other people by exaggerating."

"I'm not exaggerating! It was big and black and it has weird yellow straps on its back. I've never seen a spider like that. It gotta be poisonous I SWEAR I'M GONNA KICK LUFFY'S ASS! I warned him about bringing bugs into my house."

"Chill out, cook. It's just a spider."

"Just a spider?" Sanji repeated. "_JUST A SPIDER?_ You know 'just a spider' can drop you dead in thirty second by one bite? Some will wedge itself into your body and will eat your flesh and even lay eggs inside of you. I watched a reality show and let me tell you, idiot Marimo, it was horrifying!" Sanji said, he hugged himself, taking in shallow breaths as if he was experiencing an asthma attack.

Zoro's eyes widened slightly at that as he decided not push the cook anymore. The cook doesn't like spiders and he obviously suffered from this. Although he really wanted to laugh at the reality show thing. Why would he torture himself to watch it if he can't stand spiders?

"Come in, It's cold out here." He gently pushed the cook in to his apartment with one hand before going after him.

Sanji stood in the living room awkwardly, like he didn't know where to go.

"I don't have a guests room so, you're going to take the couch if−"

"Yeah, That'll make do. Thank you." He said looking at the worn-out couch. He'll manage to squeeze in with Aki.

"Alright." Zoro shrugged. He wouldn't mind if the cook wanted to sleep in his bed though. "I'll bring the pillows and blankets."

"I wanna sleep with Zoro~" Aki cried out suddenly.

"No, you'll sleep with me." Sanji refused. They've caused the marimo enough troubles already.

"But I want to."

"And I said no!"

"Mm!" Aki pouted. Clinging to Zoro's neck.

"No."

"Mm!"

"No!"

"MM!"

"NO!"

"Okay. Both of you stop it!" Zoro interrupted, he had a feeling if he hadn't they'll go on all night. "Just let him sleep with me."

"Fine," Sanji gave a pout, very similar to Aki's. "I'll sleep by myself." He said before mouthing; _"Bring him out when he sleeps."_ Causing Zoro to roll his eyes and nodding.

"I want to sleep with Sanji too!" Aki chirped.

"Aahh, come on Aki, make up your miiiiiind." Sanji half-whined. "Which do you want to sleep with?"

"Zoro—" Aki decided. Sanji frowned. "—AND SANJI!" the boy added, loudly. _Stupid adults. Why can't they understand?_

"You want both?" Sanji asked to confirm that he wasn't hearing things.

"Yes." Aki's eye sparkled.

"No." What the fuck Aki, stop it. "Zoro is sleeping in _his_ room. I'm sleeping here, so chose one."

"Mm!"

"Noo."

"Mm!"

"NOO!"

_Oh, man. Here we go again._ Zoro rolled his eyes. "Give up, curlicue. You can't say no to him."

Sanji narrowed his eye and gave him an 'are you an asshole?' look. because he shouldn't be making fun of his and Aki's eyebrows and make the boy feel bad about himself and hurt his self-esteem, he'll talk to idiot marimo about it later. "Oh, I can. Just watch—"

"S-Sanjiiiiiii." Aki called, stretching his arms out towards him.

Sanji stared at the boy for a minute. He really wanted to prove a point here and show Zoro that he can say no to Aki. And Zoro should be helping him with that! Wasn't he the one who said that he should stop spoiling the boy?

When Aki stuck out his bottom lip and it started to tremble, Sanji's mind went black and took the boy in his arms. "Shhh, I'm sorry. I'll sleep with you. I will." He stoked Aki's hair as the boy buried his face in Sanji's neck.

Zoro snorted and gave him an 'I told you.' Look. Sanji flipped him off. Pretending to roll his eyes too, Sanji took the chance to check out and admire the man's firm muscles. But his attention was pulled harshly towards the thick white line trailing from Zoro's collarbone to his hip. Wow, is that the wound he got from that man? God, he wanted to touch it, trace it under his fingers—FUCK, THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE THINKING ABOUT THAT! _Sanji kicked himself mentally for acting like a hormonal teen._

He looked up to Zoro's face, who gave him a knowing look before turning towards the bedroom.

"Bedroom is this way." He smirked over his shoulder, "Don't drop the kid."

Sanji's eye twitched. He couldn't make a smart comeback as he watch Zoro's well-toned back and that ass… Oh god, There're limits to how someone could look this good in just a pair of sweat pants.

He took three deep breaths to relax himself when Zoro disappeared in his room. "Slap me, Aki." He said when breathing didn't help.

"Hnn?" Aki murmured into his neck.

"Did you say something, cook?" Came Zoro's stupid voice.

"Nothing." He answered both, walking into the bedroom, he was kind of surprised to see how clean it was. But one look at the closet made him change his mind. The doors were open wide, clothes half hanging over the shelves, and what were the socks doing there?

Zoro raised a brow at the cook who froze at the door. "Something the matter—!" He followed Sanji eye to where he was looking and that made since now. He rushed over to the closet and slammed the door shut, startling Aki, Sanji, and himself. He didn't mean to put so much power in that.

"Haven't had time to tidy these for a while." He coughed. "But I've changed the sheets this morning." He pointed to the bed.

"I don't mind…" Sanji smiled at the idiot. He gently laid Aki, who's already dozing off, in the middle of the bed and turned to Zoro. "Are you sure I can…?"

"Of course, idiot! I was going to offer my bed first earlier but I thought you'd be uncomfortable." What kind of idiot would pass this chance?

"Oh, then don't mind if I do." The cook say brightly as he climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over Aki.

Zoro climbed into the other side of the bed and smiled when Aki tuned towards him and nuzzled his arm.

"Nighty…" The boy mumbled.

"Goodnight." Zoro and Sanji said at the same time.

Aki giggled lazily as he turned around, kissed Sanji on the cheek.

Sanji smiled mischievously at the marimo as he placed a kiss on Aki's forehead. He wants to cuddle me. Hah, Take that, Marimo. "Sweet dreams, Aki."

Zoro, who rolled to his side, facing the two, gave the stupid cook an unimpressed look. What where they even competing about here? He thought. When Aki turned back to him and curled against him.

He returned Sanji's smile earlier. HAH, IN YOUR FACE COOK!

The cook childishly stuck his tongue out at Zoro before closing his eye shut.

A smile tugged at the corner of Zoro's. He loved teasing the cook. He looked so damn adorable sulking like big baby like that.

Glancing down at the sleeping boy, Zoro moved as lightly as he could so he wouldn't wake him up, reaching out to the cook's head, held him in place and closed the distance between them when Sanji's eye shot open again, it was too late and their lips sealed in a kiss.

"Goodnight, cook." Zoro whispered when he pulled back and looked at the cook's red face. Even his ears are red. Zoro liked this expression. He'll try to catch the cook off guard a lot in the future.

"Don't do that so suddenly!" Sanji whispered back when he found his voice.

"Get used to it." Zoro chuckled as he placed a small peck on the cook's lips.

"Don't do it in front of Aki either!" Sanji's face went a darker shade of red. He pushed at Zoro's face away from his.

"He's asleep!" Zoro said.

"Doesn't matter! Don't do it with him around, Bastard!" the flushed cook huffed. "Go to sleep already!"

"Alright." Zoro laughed and laid back.

Aki grumbled sleeply before moving and laying on Zoro's chest. That wasn't comfy though, so he slide his face all the way to the man's neck, making a drool line there.

"Yeah, that it. Right on the neck…" Zoro whispered and tried to move Aki. But the stubborn boy whined and he stopped. He didn't want to risk it and make him cry. Kids crying in the middle of the night was not a pleasing thing.

Sanji smiled at the as he propped himself up on his elbow and peer over at the maimo's face. "Comfy, Marimo?" He wiggled his stupidly curled eyebrow.

"Yep, pretty much." He gave him a thumbs up.

"You won't say that in the morning~" Sanji laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." Zoro said and closed his eyes. It's no problem at all. This could be considered a training.

Leaning down, A light chuckle escaped Sanji's mouth just as before his pressed his lips to Zoro's in a light peck. Zoro smiled against him without opening his eyes.

"Goodnight, stupid marimo."

* * *

**A/N: 10K words! A long chapter to say sorry for taking this long in updating. *bows* Gomen! hopefully next chapter won't take as long ;v;  
**

**Thanks for all of you who's still reading this story. I'm really happy to see you enjoying and I'd love to know what you thought about this chapter or the story so far. Leave a review and tell me :D I enjoy reading them.**

**also if you have any question or something you can ask me on my tumblr: zrsj. tumblr dot com :D**

** Until the next chapter~ *chuu***


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

.

.

Sanji woke with a start. He was lying to the side, his eyes still closed, he didn't want to open them and confirm that he had actually slept in. because he could recall waking up a few times before, his biological clock kept bugging to wake him up in the usual hour he rose every morning. But he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes and peel himself away from the pleasant warmth against him.

_Screw work_. The old man and other chefs can manage by themselves for one day—Ahh, who was he kidding?! The old man would kick the shit out of him and nag on him forever. The kicking he can tolerate, but the nagging… not so much. That would make the old man say other shit he's been holding for a while and Sanji wasn't ready for a talk just yet.

Reluctantly, the blond opened his eyes and was greeted by Aki's butt in his face. The boy was in the same position he slept in last night, except, he had climbed a little higher over Zoro, probably laying his head on Zoro's throat and blocking air from going to his lungs −He had been there− Sanji let out a small chuckle as he nuzzled closer to swordsman's arm and let his eyes close for a moment. He sighed, taking in the scent that was pressing against him, all around him… Sanji was inhaling deeply before he could catch himself.

Suddenly, Zoro rumbled, "You up, cook?" Startling Sanji who immediately unattached himself from the Marimo.

He rose on his hands to look over At Zoro's face. He could feel the heat spreading on his own face from being caught doing something so embarrassing.

"Did I…uh, Did I wake you?" He had to ask. God, he'd feel so fucking bad if he had disturbed the man just because he wanted to cuddle for a bit. Damn it what is he, a high school girl?

"No. I've been awake for a while now." The swordsman said. "I didn't want to move and wake up Aki. "

Just great. So, he was awake all the time?! It's fucking worse than disturbing his sleep! "Oh," Sanji said dumbly. "It's fine. Aki is a heavy sleeper. Just—Here let me." Gently removing the sleeping boy off of Zoro, His father placed him back on the pillows.

Zoro got up with a groan. "Damn, that felt…" Zoro trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck so the joints cracked audibly.

"Told you." Sanji smirked before he stood and pulled the covers over Aki. "Hey, I don't think I have time to eat breakfast so I'll make you something real quick, alright?"

"Nah, that's fine. I'll just have coffee."

"I can make somethin—"

"I'll eat with Aki when he wakes up."

"Okay…" Sanji shrugged. "You can come to the restaurant if you want."

"Sure." Zoro smiled, heading out of the bedroom. Sanji guessed to the bathroom.

As the green-haired man disappeared through the door, A grin took its place on his face as he strode to the kitchen, feeling better than he had for weeks, months…even years. He doesn't remember when was the last time he had slept so good at night. But it felt good to have it back.

He checked the wall clock by the kitchen door and realized he'd be more than late for work. A phone call should be enough for Zeff to not freak out on him…if only he could remember where did he put his phone−Ah! He didn't bring anything with him except for Aki last night! Not his cell phone, wallet, nor clothes!

"God damn it!" he cursed as he pulled out kettle and filled it with water. He really have to go back to his apartment now. He didn't think he'll have to face that shitty thing again. not this soon at least.

First, his old man. The marimo's phone! Sanji thought as he set the kettle on the stove and rushed out of the kitchen. "Hey, Marimo. Can use your phone?" He called.

"Go ahead." Came Zoro's voice called back from the bathroom. "It's plugged in near the TV."

"Got it. Thanks." Sanji said, grabbing said phone and sent his old man a text saying that everything is alright but he's going to be late. He placed the phone back in its place and turned to the kitchen. Knowing his old man though, he stood still. _3, 2, 1._

And the phone rang. His old man's number flashing on the screen. He answered.

"Who's the heck is this?" Zeff's voice came down the line.

"The hell old man! How many Sanjis do you know?" Sanji snapped.

"Oh, it's you. Why didn't it show your name?" Zeff asked.

"Cause this isn't my number!"

"Why didn't you say so?"

"I said so in the message! I made sure to put my name at the end too!" Sanji said low, his patience growing thinner by the second.

"Hmh." The old man grunted. "Didn't get to that part yet."

"Are you kidding me? Are fucking testing my patience?"

"Shut up, brat, or I'll kick you through the phone." Zeff growled. "What's the matter? Did you set the kid on fire?"

"Funny. Oh, you're so damn funny I'm dying here." Sanji rolled his eyes. "It's nothing, I'll just be late for a bit."

"Why?" Zeff's voice became very serious so suddenly.

"It's really nothing, old man." Sanji sighed softly. Would it hurt him to trust me a little? "Really, I'll tell you when I come."

"Fair enough. Don't be too late or I'll fire you."

Sanji snickered. "Like you'd do that."

"Come late and we'll see what happen." The old man grumbled and then Sanji heard a faint sound of clothes rustling.

"Hang up before you shove your phone into your pocket, shit-head." He sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically at his old man's idiocy. This man is hopeless when it came to technology. He though as he hung up.

"What's that about?" Zoro was suddenly by his side. In his shirtless glory.

Sanji flinched comically, almost dropping the green-haired man's phone in the process. "God! Make a sound when come into the room!" He snapped, mostly at himself for being this paranoid for no reason. It's just Zoro and he knew it.

Zoro didn't say anything and settled for narrowing his eyes at the other man.

"What?" Sanji asked.

"Nothing. I was thinking of a way to announce my presence next time I walk into a room."

"Don't think too much or you'll lose what few brain cells in that moss-head of yours." He said before going around the swordsman and towards the kitchen.

Zoro glared after the cook, eyeing the kitchen door when he disappeared through it like it had done something bad to the swordsman. The cook was acting suspicious. He really should sit and talk with him properly and hear the full truth from the cook. That's, if Sanji was willing to tell him anything… at all. Zoro hung his head, defeated.

He really wants Sanji to be honest with him and speak to him about the problem he's got himself into. He even looked like he wanted to say something a couple of times now, but something was stopping him, something Zoro couldn't quite put his finger on. What was it? How difficult is it for the cook to talk about it?

Maybe he couldn't find the right moment? Zoro guessed. _Probably._ They hadn't had a chance to talk about anything to be exact. It's always either Aki or someone else interrupting them—not that he thought that Aki was in his way, No. the boy was completely clueless of what's going on around him. Zoro felt sorry for him.

So, He felt the need to fix this. It wasn't right. No matter what Sanji thought, Aki didn't deserve this and the idiot cook should be more happy and honest with himself and his son. He obviously wanted to have a normal father−son relationship with his son. From what he had said when he was drunk, Therefore, if this went on longer…Zoro didn't want to imagine how things could get for them when Aki grew up. It'd be ugly.

If only he could have a night without Aki around, perhaps he could bring the cook to talk?

Zoro heaved a sighed as he couldn't really muster any plan at the moment. He cannot think with an empty stomach—That's when the rich coffee aroma invaded not only his sense of smell, but he sweared that he can taste the heavenly, smooth liquid coating his tongue, the warmth sliding down his throat. Damn, this is the same coffee he makes every morning, right? Why does it smell so different when Sanji is the one who made it this time? And just from the smell of it, Zoro knew it tastes a hundred times better than the coffee he makes.

All thoughts shoved aside by the alluring smell of the hot beverage, Zoro sauntered to the kitchen. almost bumping into the cook who was making his way out with two mugs in his hands.

"Whoa there! Watch it, Marimo!" Sanji yelled, biting down his lip immediately as he slowly turned his head toward Zoro's bedroom where Aki was sleeping.

When no sound came from the room, he shoved the warm mug into Zoro's hand. "Here, I'm going to my apartment to change my clothes before I head to work."

"You going to be alright there?" Zoro smirked, taking a sip from his coffee. "The spider might still be in there."

A visible shudder ran through Sanji's body as the words left Zoro's mouth. He really didn't want to go near his bedroom—No it's probably out by now. Which means he had no idea where that damn creature is. It could be on the wall above the front door waiting for someone to enter the apartment to attack them and—_Argh!_ Another shudder shook the cooks body. Gods, he didn't want to go near his apartment.

"I can handle it." He said, pried too high to ask Zoro to go and kill the damn thing.

"Okay." Zoro shrugged, taking another sip before turning his back to him.

_Damn marimo! Wear a fucking shirt._

The cook huffed, placing his mug on the small coffee table next to the couch and sprinting outside.

"Alright, this is going to be easy. Just get a change of clothes from my room, my wallet and keys on the coffee table, and… argh, where did I put my phone?" Sanji stood frozen in front of his apartment door, planning on what he's going to before he opened the door. It's going to be fast and safe. Then he'll call a bug exterminator to do the job.

The problem is, Sanji couldn't bring himself to move. His hand is on the doorknob but he couldn't muster the strength to open it. it's just… he can't handle these creatures. They were disgusting and really dangerous and damn fast. The last part didn't bother him thought as how disgusting it were. God, only thinking about it is making his skin crawl.

Maybe he could borrow something to wear from Zoro? He thought. Despite Zoro's awful sense of fashion, Sanji will look over it this time since he's going to change into his Chef's whites once he was at the restaurant. But still he'd have to walk all the way there in Zoro's clothes. Also, going back to Zoro's apartment empty handed after what he'd said just now didn't settle good with Sanji.

And so, Sanji took a calming breath and pushed the door open. Taking a quick glance up over the doorframe to see if the spider was really waiting for someone to get in. and to his relief, he found nothing, which made him chuckle to himself. Of course it won't be there. Spiders aren't smart, they can't plan like that… or can they?

Sanji shook his head and continued to his room, looking around cautiously for the spider. Taking very careful steps and looking over his shoulder just in case it was behind him. That's when something soft brushed against his cheek and it suddenly got dark—!

000

Zoro, who'd finally put a shirt on, was still enjoying his cup of coffee. He's now sitting comfortably on his couch, thinking of how good his life could be if he always started his morning with this coffee, after waking up from a good sleep next to the blond man.

His face broke into a big goofy smile,−that he'd never show to anyone− as he remembered how Sanji snuggled up against him in his sleep last night. "He's a cuddler then." Zoro mused. He'd never been fond of cuddling, but when Sanji did it, it felt different. All he wanted to do was move his arm a little bit so he could pull the blond closer, but it wasn't really possible to move with Aki on top of him like that—!

A loud screech pulled him harshly from his thoughts. He instantly recognized Sanji's voice. It was close to the scream he heard last night before he found them on the balcony. But this one was worse, it sounded more frightened and kind of muffled…?

Zoro was on his feet before another thought could float into his mind. He heard a loud thump and a yelp as he dashed into the cook's apartment. The cook better not got himself bitten or anything. He didn't want to suck a spider bite to get the poison out, though, he'd like to suck on something else.

Pushing all inappropriate thoughts away, he found the cook trashing and cursing while rubbing his forehead and kicking away a poor jacket that was probably hanged on the coats peg that was lying on the floor near Sanji's feet.

"Motherfucker." the cook made indignant noise as he kicked the poor fabric.

"What was that just now?" Zoro asked. He had to make sure.

"What was what?" Sanji asked bitterly, A red tint was also spreading on his cheeks for having the man catch him cursing when he was nagging at him to watch his mouth.

"Did it get you? The spider?"

"No! I haven't seen it yet!"

"Then why the hell did you scream like that?!"

"Shut up, I didn't scream!" Sanji yelled his face getting darker by the second.

"I'm pretty sure I heard a scream just now." Zoro muttered as the cook turned away.

Sanji on the other hand, was furiously rubbing his burning face. "I'm going to find something to kill this thing with." How could he tell Zoro that he accidently ran into this stupid coats peg and thought that it was the spider! He'd rather die than be the marimo's laughing stock. Besides, he should remove the stupid coats peg and place it somewhere else it was in the fucking way.

The cook quickly went to the living room and found his keys and wallet laying on the coffee table just like he remembered. He'll get back to fetch them later. First was the suit. From his room. Where the spider was last night.

"Alright, I can fucking do this." He muttered lowly, encouraging himself. He saw Zoro step closer to him holding a rolled-up newspaper. _Clever_. Sanji thought. He could've come up with this idea too but his problem was holding himself still and actually hit the shitty thing instead of focusing on getting away from it. So what he originally thought was to find a pair of shoes and throw 'em at the spider from very, very far distance. Cause some spiders can jump, obviously.

"This is the only thing I could find." Zoro said when Sanji gave him a weird look.

"This'll do. It's in my room." Sanji said, pushing the man to walk in front of him, a silent way to tell him to _Please_ kill that spider. Not that he'd say it out loud, but he hoped Zoro would catch on. "I'm right behind you."

"Alright, don't push!" Zoro grumbled, what was he thinking worrying about this idiot. Seriously, how big this spider could be to scare a man this big?

"What are you doing?!" Sanji suddenly asked.

"What?" Zoro said dumbly.

"This!" He pointed at the newspaper hanging limply in Zoro's hand at his side. "It's your weapon! Hold it properly! Aren't you a swordsman?" he grumbled pushing Zoro's forearm up and showing _Zoro_ how to hold a wepon.

Zoro narrowed his eyes at the cook, offended. "This is not a sword!" He said matter-of-factly.

"No. That thing is fast! Hold it right!" Sanji waved his hand. Not giving a shit about what Zoro said.

"Alright, don't get your panties in a bunch." He said mockingly, holding the damn newspaper up. _Che, like a sword._ "Stay close, cook."

Sanji glared at the back of Zoro's head as he recognized that tone, he hated being treated like that but he brought this upon himself. though he couldn't say anything now. He wanted the spider dead first. Then he'll kill the Marimo. So, he'll let it slide for now.

"—Did you hear that?" Zoro said, coming to a sudden halt which made Sanji bump into him.

"Eh? What?" Sanji peeked his head over Zoro's shoulder.

"It's the sound of your bones shaking, cook! Calm down! It's more afraid of you than you are of it."

"Shut up and move before I strangle you!" Sanji yelled wrapping his finger around the swordsman neck for emphasize.

Zoro laughed and smacked Sanji's hands away from his neck as he started to move once again towards the cook's room, curly brow hot on his tail.

Sanji continued to glare at the Marimo's head, looking around cautiously every now and then. His hand unconsciously moved and took hold of the back of Zoro's shirt, his grip tightened when they finally stepped into his room.

After looking around the room, Zoro moved to the bed and lifted the covers. "It's not here." He sighed.

"You think it left?" Sanji's head perked up, expectantly.

"Maybe." The green haired man said, "But don't let your guard down." He added with a smirk. He was having so much fun.

"Yeah, yeah, shut…" He looked down and Saw his hand clutching tightly on Zoro's shirt, "—Up!" He abruptly let go and went to his closet, pulled out the first suit, a white dress shirt, and turned back to the Marimo. "Bring that with you," He pointed his phone on the nightstand behind Zoro.

Zoro shrugged and grabbed Sanji's phone and followed him outside, taking his time eyeing the cook's ass as he walked in front of him, enjoying the view as his eyes trailed over the cook's body. He snapped out of it when Sanji rounded the couch and his ass disappeared behind it. And from the way Sanji was looking sideways so fast, he could see how the cook would die today. Not from a spider bite, not from a heart attack when the spider comes out, but from his neck snapping from looking around so fast.

If he was that scared of spiders he shouldn't have come to get his stuff. Zoro, would have brought 'em if he asked.

"God—! What was that?!" Sanji yelped, suddenly behind Zoro and clutching his shirt again.

Zoro blinked in surprise at how quick the cook was. "What?"

"I heard something move."

"I didn't hear Any—"

A click from the front door caught the men's attention before a tiny blond head peeked into the apartment. "Zorooo? Sanjiii?" Sniffled Aki.

"Aki! Don't move! Stay where you are!" Sanji called and Aki froze in his place.

"Why does this look like some kind of shitty movie?!" Zoro growled at the cook over his shoulder.

"You wouldn't want this to be a shitty movie! People always die in spiders mov—OH GOD THERE IT IS!" The cook yelled making the Zoro and Aki jump before he grabbed Zoro's head and forcefully turned it towards the living room where a flash of black appeared.

"Ack—!" Zoro's legs slightly bent as the cook climbed them up and took the opportunity to stand on thighs while clutching his green hair. How did the cook move so freaking fast, Zoro had no idea. Not that he could concentrate from the pain, though. They were both screaming now, Zoro from the pain from the Sanji's vice-like grip on his hair, And Sanji yelling in horror for Aki to get to safety. Probably scaring the poor boy even more.

Said poor boy ran out from where he came, slamming the door shut behind him.

"LET GO OF ME, COOK!" Zoro yelled, feeling kind of dizzy as his head throbbed.

Sanji was a lost cause though, not even listening as he took the freedom to yell obscenities since Aki's gone now.

When Zoro finally managed to get the cook off of him, Sanji wasted no time in marching forward and taking hold of one of the small cushions on the couch in both hands and let out a mad laugh; like he was some kind of serial killer ready to suffocate his victim with it. but that thought left his head as the idiot cook closed his eyes and swished the cushion around, once, twice—Sanji kept blindly smacking a spot furiously for a couple times before the pillow slipped from his hands and got Zoro straight on the face. Then, Another pillow was in hands again smacking around blindly with his eyes closed.

"Stop!" Zoro growled. "I think you got it!" he held the cook's arm when Sanji didn't seem to hear him.

Sanji, who's panting heavily by now, glanced over at him with one big eye. "Did I get it?" He asked, still holding the small pillow to his chest.

Zoro's eyes widened for a second. "You got it alright." He said pointing to the pillow. "It's not dead though."

Then it was as if everything went into slow motion with horrible opera music playing the background. he watched as the cook dropped the pillow and started running around the coffee table and threw anything he could get his hands on, on the poor spider. All in slow motion.

Zoro got into action by the fifth round and pulled the freighted idiot into his arms and dragged him out of the apartment.

That was not what he's expected. The spider wasn't even that big, But whatever the cook had with spiders, it was real and he should never be near them. What was he thinking acting tough like that?! Zoro thought as he slammed the door shut and leant against it, cook still in arms, trembling like mad.

"Oi," Zoro whispered, and Sanji flinched. "You okay?" he asked while rubbing the cook's back gently to make him calm down."It's gone now…I'm pretty sure you got it this time."

Sanji was nowhere to be calm though, in fact his breath caught in his throat and he clutched Zoro's shirt tightly. _He's panicking._ Zoro thought, he could feel Sanji's whole body shaking against him, his breath becoming harsh and shallow as he suffered to breathe.

"Calm down, cook!" Zoro said.

"No—It's…I.." Sanji stuttered, not able to form any kind of word. His breath getting faster and Zoro could sense the panic for real now.

"Look at me." Zoro said firmly, holding Sanji's shoulders and pushing him gently so he could look him in the eye.

Sanji's visible eye is closed tightly, so the swordsman gives him a light shake in an attempt to make him open his eyes. When Sanji's doesn't, Zoro cups his face in his hands and steadies him. "_Sanji!_" He said, sternly. "Look at me. _Just Look at me!_" Sanji finally opens his eye and look at him. Icy blue eye blinks at him.

"Good, now take a deep breath and relax." He smiled, stroking the blond's cheek with his thumb.

Sanji did as he was told and took a long, deep breath and allowed his body to relax against Zoro's body which welcomed him by wrapping his arms around him.

"Yeah, that's it…" Zoro breathed in his ear, causing the cook to slump against him.

They stayed like this for a while, Sanji catching his breath while the swordsman whispered soothing words in his ear and kissing his temple with each word.

"I'm okay now." Sanji whispered, not sure if the other heard him or not.

"Okay." Zoro said, not making a move to let go of the blond.

"We're outside, you know." Sanji informed.

"I know."

"People can see us."

"No one lives on this floor except us and Luffy and Ace."

"That doesn't mean I want them to see us…" Sanji pushing himself of the man before giving him a light kick to the shin.

Zoro huffed a hint of a smile tugging on his lips.

"Sanjiiii? Zorooooooo…?" The whine came from Zoro's apartment.

"Aki!" They said, and Sanji immediately sprinted to the rescue.

"I'll get your stuff." Zoro called after the cook.

"Get something for Aki to wear too!" Sanji called back from inside Zoro's apartment.

"Yeah, yeah.." Zoro mumbled as he went back into Sanji's apartment. He could see the remnants of the poor spider under the pillow Sanji was holding earlier. So, the cook did manage to kill it. he chuckled as he collected Sanji's stuff and went to get something for Aki.

When he got back to his apartment, he found Sanji struggling to get Aki to wash his face. Whatever happened just now forgotten like it never happened.

"I got your clothes, Cook!" Zoro said, dumping said clothes on the couch. "Quit playing and go to work."

"I'm not playing…" Sanji sighed, "And you are going with me, so get your butt moving and put on some clothes."

"Hah?"

"Clothes. What you wear when you go out."

"I know what clothes are, shit-cook! Why are we going with you now?"

"First, Watch your tongue, Marimo!" Sanji hissed dangerously. "Second, if you hadn't noticed yet, Aki is up now so why not come with me and have breakfast at the restaurant now?"

The cook was right. But Zoro didn't want to admit that loudly. He forgot that they were going to the restaurant for breakfast when Aki woke up, so he just scoffed and went to his room.

They were all ready and left in a half an hour. Another more half-hour till they got to the restaurant because a certain green-haired bastard kept taking random turns on his own.

"If you weren't holding Aki's hand just then, I would've left you go around that building all day!" Sanji's voice rang through the Baratie's kitchen as they walked through the back door.

"I didn't do that! You were going the wrong way!" Zoro accused. "Ask Aki."

"Yup, Sanji did~!" Aki yipped happily.

"I just got turned once because of you—!"

"Well, well, well. What have we got here?" Came Zeff's voice. He sounded pleased and Sanji hated it when Zeff sounded pleased.

"Nothing!" Sanji growled, walking past the old man.

"Daddy~" Aki hopped to his _grandfather_ happily.

"Yo," Zoro greeted.

"Don't 'yo' me." Zeff grumbled, Giving Zoro an unimpressed stare as he picked up Aki. "It's good morning or how are you doing." He scolded.

"Good morning." Zoro grumbled back, crossing his arms like five-year- old.

Zeff ignored the sulky green-haired man though and turned to Aki, "How is my favorite boy doing?"

"Good~" Aki chirped. "We sleep over with Zoro~" He clapped his hands happily.

"You did?" Zeff raised a brow, before sending Zoro a questioning look. Since Sanji stormed to the staff room without anyone noticing. Zoro was left Alone with the old man. Which was good, because he could interrogate him all he want. Though, he didn't want to stick his nose in their business, _again_, but Aki being with them when they _slept over_ was concerning. "Care to explain?" He asked the man.

"There was a spider." Zoro said shortly and the old man's face changed comically from serious to one who's trying to hold his laughter.

"No need to explain any further." Zeff said. "I can tell what happened."

"So, that fear was serious?" Zoro asked. He didn't doubt what Sanji had, but he wanted to know more. "Is it a childhood trauma or something?"

"Something like that." Zeff nodded, remembering all the times he sneaked a fake tarantula under Sanji's pillow when he was younger. How many times he had forced the boy to watch horror spider movies with him. All to make him get over his fears. When you fear something, Face it; That's what he'd wanted to teach Sanji. but it didn't turn out like he'd predicted. Now, He wouldn't even watch that Spiderman movie too.

Zoro's mouth turned into a grimace from the sadistic look in the old man's face.

He was led to the front of the restaurant to same table he sat at when he first came, by the kitchen. And Aki was thrust into his arms before the old man stormed into the kitchen after hearing a loud crash.

Sliding into his seat next to Zoro, Aki mimicked the green-haired man and placed his tiny arms on the table which he could barely reach.

Feeling sorry for how the boy suffered to keep himself from sliding off his seat and keeping his arms on the table, Zoro removed his own arms and placed them on his lap before patting Aki on the head.

"You'll hurt yourself if keep trying so hard." Zoro chuckled. "No one will yell at you if you did what you want." He said, recalling all the times Aki seemed like he wanted to say or do something but he'd changed his mind instantly. Those times would always turn Aki's mood. He'd lose interests in what he's doing, he'd look dejected and show that awful sad smile, an expression that was not suited for a four-year-old kid.

A confused blue eye looked up at him, "Daddy said I should be a good boy." He said.

"You _are_ a good boy." Zoro asserted. "You can do as you want, Sanji will be happy if you do."

"But daddy.."

"I know what he said," He smiled. "That doesn't mean you can't do anything! If you want something just ask Sanji or me and we'll tell you if it is bad or good."

"Then I want to play with Momo!" Aki perked up.

"That we can do." Zoro chuckled at the sudden request, but glad nonetheless.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Aki squealed happily before giggling into his tiny hands as a plate of French toast and bacon was placed in front of the swordsman by an annoyed cook.

"Having fun here, aren't we?" Sanji said, balancing a tray on one hand before placing a plate of scrambled eggs in front of Aki with two glasses of orange juice, one for said boy, one for Zoro.

"Mhmm," Zoro hummed, "Planning our day ahead." He said so smugly, making Sanji want to smack him in the face with a broiling toast. But he's not a one to waste food by such crude behaviors.

"Sorry for spoiling your plans," Sanji huffed. "But Aki is staying here till my shift is over." He said as he settled in a chair across of them. With a only a cup of coffee in his hand, Zoro noted. But he didn't question it. maybe the cook ate in the kitchen.

The more important matter was the change of plans. Zoro thought he had Aki all mornings, which is what they had agreed on. He looked at the cook with a puzzled expression, which seemed to put the cook in even worse mood than the one he's already in as he rolled his eyes dramatically and crossed his arms.

"He wants to _spend some time with his precious duckling._" Sanji huffed, mimicking his old man's gruff voice, " _It's been a while_, he said." Sanji fumed, his voice returning to normal "We all know he just want to slack off so _I_ have to do all his work!"

"Oh, so I won't be needed today." Zoro shrugged, shoving a big piece of beckon into his mouth. Now what's he going to do…? Maybe he can go home and see if Ace was free. He could finally shut the man up by telling him what he wanted to hear now that he's made a move on the cook. Or he could just ignore him for a while just to piss him off and go do some work-outs. That's why he took time off from work after all.

Sanji sipped his coffee. "You can stay if you want." He said in a very carefree manner, like it didn't really matter before reaching out to wipe the eggs that Aki somehow managed to get on his cheeks while eating. "I mean, I'll be working of course but I have two breaks and I can… sneak off for every now and then?" he offered and an awkward smile on his face. He knew the other chefs in the kitchen can handle themselves without him or the old man for a couple of minutes so, it wouldn't hurt to sit with Zoro for a while.

"Hide and sneak~" Aki cheered. "I want to play."

"No, Aki. It's called hide and seek. And we're not playing! Don't tell dad." Sanji hushed the boy, earning him a big pout from Aki. The thought of taking back what he said and tell Aki that he'd play with him crossed his mind before he pushed it away and turned to Zoro, he should seriously stop spoiling Aki too much. "I'd understand if you want to leave," he laughed nervously. "What was I thinking, of course you'd want to do something that you're free, forget about—"

Zoro cut him off, "I'll stay." He said, hiding his smile behind his juice glass. "I don't have anything to do."

"Oh… okay." Sanji didn't expect that from the swordsman, but the man kept surprising him by doing the unexpected. All the fucking time. He couldn't read the man and Sanji didn't know if he liked that about him or not.

After they finished eating, the old man came by to take Aki upstairs to 'spend time with him', Sanji resisted the urge to kick the idiot Marimo when he said that he'd pay for his breakfast. He did kick him in the end when the man wasn't convinced by saying that the old man never took money from Sanji's friends. Then he dragged him back to the staff room because he kept scaring the costumers away with the stupid scowl on his face.

The scowl on Zoro's face deepened as he glared at the ceiling of the staff room. His legs up on the table, crossed at the ankles in a very weird position, but that's how he finally got comfortable in these damn stiff chairs and he didn't want to move. He's been like that for two hours and a half, waiting for the damn cook to sneak off like he had said. But the cook never came. Other chefs came and went but no curly cook appeared for some reason.

There was nothing Zoro can do to distract himself too, the room was too dull to be part of this restaurant. There's these damn table and chairs which took a little bit of his time to settle on them, rusty lockers behind him, a bikini poster in the wall in front of him. And that's it. No TV, no nothing.

He should've gone home when he had the chance. He thought as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Then the door burst open and Sanji came in.

"Where the hell were you? I almost fell asleep." Zoro said, exasperated. He did fall asleep for two seconds but the damn chair wasn't that comfortable.

"Well, I didn't know we had morons as chefs here, so it took longer than I thought." Sanji growled. Not very amused as he leaned on the table and smacked Zoro's legs off the table not so gently. "Put your feet down. People eat on this table."

Zoro obediently did as Sanji told him. "Che, What's with you? Aren't you on break?" He said. "Relax."

"I did come here to reLAX! OI!" Sanji finished his sentence in a yelp as he suddenly got manhandled into Zoro's chair in a blink on an eye, with the marimo standing behind him. He tried to glanced over at the idiot and give him a piece of his mind if it wasn't for the rough hands that grabbed his face and turned it back, making him look forward. God damn it, he didn't appreciate being manhandled. One more wrong move and he'll kick the idiot in his stupid face.

Having the cook seated, Zoro's smirked as he gently placed his hands on the man's shoulders. Him doing so, made Sanji tense and turn to look at him with a questioning look. "The hell are you doing?" he asked.

Zoro simply disregarded his look and pulled him back against the seat, "Helping you relax."

Sanji's protest died down when Zoro started to move his hands. calloused fingers firmly but gently worked out the knots in his shoulders making him sigh in content. Because Sanji had never gotten a shoulder massage before he couldn't tell if Zoro was skilled at it or not, but seeing as the pain in his shoulders was going away, he concluded that the green moss-head was quite effective at giving shoulder massage.

The cook's sigh turned into a pleasant groan and Zoro's smirk widened.

"Where did you learn to do this?" Sanji purred as his eyes drifted shut and leaned his head to the side so the swordsman had more access to his neck.

"I didn't learn anything. I've been doing this for as long as I can remember thanks to a certain witch who's been forcing me to do her shoulders all the fucking time." He didn't want to mention his growing debts that were the cause of all his problems with that witch.

"Don't talk about a lady like that." The words didn't leave Sanji's mouth as harshly as he wanted them to be. Damn it, he was feeling too good to lash out at the man. "If you didn't want to massage her shoulders, just introduce me to the angel and I'll do it instea—Ouch!"

"Sorry, my hand slipped." Zoro said, but he didn't sound so apologetic. But he seriously couldn't stop himself from squeezing a little bit too hard on the cook's shoulder when he used that irritating tone that seemed to take over his mouth whenever he was talking about women.

By working his hands up Sanji's neck slowly, rubbing away the tension and stress that had built up in his shoulders. He smiled to himself when Sanji's head tipped back with another content sigh.

Seeing this as a big chance to steal kiss, Zoro leaned down and just when their lips brushed, the door to the staff room flew open, causing Sanji to abruptly sit upright and headbutt Zoro in the chin.

"Ow!" They yelled in unison.

Sanji looked at Zoro in confusion, wondering why the hell was he that close to his face. Then it dawned to him what he had sounded like just moments ago and how he'd made an opening for a perfect kiss if the bastard who had just interrupted didn't walk in. Sanji turned to the door to see who's the unlucky that is about to get his ass kicked—or maybe not. Cause a furcious Zeff was standing in the doorway glaring at them.

"What?" Sanji asked when the old man didn't say or do anything.

"I didn't know he's still here." Zeff spat, narrowing his eyes at them. "Don't use my staff room to do whatever you were doing just now." He said before turning around to leave the two idiots.

"WE WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING, SHITTY OLD MAN! I was just taking a break!" Sanji yelled after the old man.

The older chef waved a hand over his shoulder. Making Sanji turn red in the face. Zoro noted, he wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or anger though "There's nothing between us!" He heard Sanji say and Zoro's head snapped to the cook. What the fuck?

"What do you mean, 'nothing between us'?" Zoro asked. It was his turn to narrow him eyes at the cook. "I thought—"

"I don't know…" Sanji cut him off, slumping down in chair again.

"It's either you want to be with me or not, cook." Zoro said.

"I know," Sanji whispered, rubbing at his face. "It's just, I don't know if I should do this! I mean there's Aki and…" _the fact that I'm lying to you._ "and.." Sanji paused. He wasn't sure if he wanted to say that out loud. He knew he have to… at some point. But not now. It's too early to tell Zoro. He didn't want him to leave when this started between them. He really wanted to be with this man. God, he's already in love with him.

_But once he learned that everything is a lie…_

Sanji bit his lip as he dropped his gaze to the floor. He couldn't even look him in eye. How could he do this to the man he liked? To Aki too. It was too cruel. Sanji knew that and he hated himself for doing this to them. "Aki is too young… he wouldn't understand."

"Do you think being with me is wrong?" Zoro asked.

Sanji's head shot up, "No, that's not what I meant!" he said immediately. That wasn't meant for Zoro to hear, it was a slip of his tongue. "I want to be with you… I just don't think it's fair."—_To you._

What's unfair? Is what Zoro wanted to ask. That's what he wanted to hear. He just wants the cook to open up to him. "You know what's unfair? is you keeping me in the dark. The way you keep changing your mind about me. Look if you don't want to have anything to do with me just spit it out! I'll still look after Aki in when you go to work so don't worry about that." He pressed. Regretting how harsh he sounded but that was the only way to make the cook either talk or shut him out of his life.

"Talk to me, cook." he continued. "Is there something bothering you? You need to help me understand you."

"You won't get it. it's complicated!" Sanji looked away from the man. He couldn't understand how did it turn like this. He was not ready to lose the man yet.

"It's not complicated unless you make so!" Zoro replied. "Try me." He insisted.

Looks like there is no escape. Sanji sighed. "It's… Aki..." he started, looking straight into Zoro's eyes, which were looking back at him and for some reason Sanji felt that those sharp eyes could see right through him. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought. "He's…" He paused again. come on, it's three words. Get it over with! He swallowed difficulty. It's no good. He can't do this after all. "No-nothing. It's nothing!" And he turned on his heels. God, what a coward he's become.

"He's not your brother?" Zoro said, sighing. The cook needed this push. If he hadn't, things will never work out between them and he didn't want that to happen. "I know that. From the start."

Sanji stopped dead in his tracks, hand on the doorknob, ready to flee. Yes, flee. Because this is where things will get worse and he couldn't blame it on someone else. It's all his doing. He brought this on himself from the start—god, things didn't even start with Zoro and it's already finishing.

"From the start you say?" Sanji asked weakly, letting out a bitter laugh. How did he even know? What does that mean? Was Zoro just having fun playing with his feelings and what how he'd react? is that how it's always going to be for Sanji? Yeah, he should be used to it now, but why did the thought of hearing it from Zoro hurt so much? Even so, he needed to hear it so he can move on. But first, he had to know how Zoro figure it out. "Was it that obvious?"

"Actually, I would've never figured it out if you hadn't told me yourself." Zoro muttered quietly, so quietly he wasn't even sure Sanji would hear him.

Another chuckle left Sanji's mouth, still facing the door. "Zoro… Can you not?" He pleaded the man to stop making fun of him. The shitty swordsman was having too much fun with this. He didn't need it. "I haven't uttered a word about it."

"You did," Zoro sighed. "You say too much when you get drunk." he said, his tone conveyed sincerity and maybe a tinge of remorse that Sanji picked up on.

Sanji's eyes widened at the realization. Remembering that night when he decided to drown his sorrows with that damn vodka. He does say unnecessary things when he's drunk.

Sanji groaned loudly as he banged his head against the door in front of him. How stupid his drunken self can be? For god's sake. He's never gonna drink again. Argh, this is fucking embarrassing. Sanji shouted in his mind as he covered his face with his hands and slid to the floor.

Zoro watched as the cook crouched down after he finished his business with the door. "Oi," he called. Not sure if he could approach the man or not. "You okay?"

"Of course I'm not!" Came Sanji's muffled voice before he abruptly got up and faced Zoro with a red face. "Why didn't you say something? You knew all along and watched me suffer to tell you_." Stop! What the hell am I saying?! _He thought, but he couldn't stop. It's like he lost control over his mouth. He didn't have the right to say that to Zoro. And from Zoro's shocked expression, Sanji knew that Zoro didn't mean any harm by keeping what Sanji's drunken self had said. "I bet you had a good laugh, huh?" He snarled. Taking long steps towards the man.

"WHAT?" Zoro bellowed, "I was waiting for you to tell—" The rest of his sentence died in his throat when the cook grabbed him by the front of his shirt collar and slammed him against the lockers behind him.

"I WASN'T GOINGTO!" Sanji barked, pressing his head against Zoro's chest. "I wasn't going to tell you…" he repeated, his voice shaky, and he found himself unable to swallow around the painful lump in his throat. He felt horrible; he was the worst. "I fucked up… and didn't want to drag you in all this! Once you knew everything you'd—" he released a choked sob, his voice broken and erratic. He had already given away his heart, and now he's afraid of the million ways Zoro could break it.

Zoro was thrown off guard by the sudden change of pace. His heart sank with each word the cook said. He didn't know the cook had suffered so much with his secret. It wasn't the green haired man intention to make the man suffer even more, if he'd knew how the cook felt about it, he would've said something sooner. However, now that the cook had said said it, he had no fucking clue what to say.

He wrapped his arms securely around the cook's body and pulled him in a crushing hug. He could feel the blond's hand clutch the sides of his shirt. The man's whole body trembling violently. He began to press comforting kisses to everywhere he could reach; Sanji's forehead, his temple, his cheekbone, and his ridiculously curled eyebrow. He sighed softly as he shifted to murmur in Sanji's ear, "Don't worry, _Sanji_. You're stuck with me for a long time." He chuckled softly as the cook flinched in his arms.

Zoro held Sanji like that until the smaller man's shuddering subsided. He comfortably nuzzled Sanji's temple before placing a kiss to his ear.

* * *

**A/N: Serious business has just begun :3 hope you enjoyed this chapter and Thank you all for reading this far. oh, and let's not forget about the follows/favorites and everything ;v; it's all appreciated. Also I can't thank you enough for the reviews too. it makes me so happy so don't hesitate to leave one, please.**

**Go a head and tell me what you thought of this chapter and what do you think will happen next?**

**Laters~**


	11. Chapter 11

.

.

.

**Chapter 11**

All Sanji wished for was to crawl in a hole and stay there for the rest of his miserable life. After his break down moments ago, he couldn't bring himself to look Zoro in the eye foe a while. God, how embarrassing had that been. Crying was something he'd never thought that he'd do in front of Zoro or anybody for that matter. But he couldn't help it. it was building inside of him for years, it was a miracle he didn't break into a fit or something worse.

They had moved to sit next to each other on the stupid chairs after Zoro finally let go of him. Sanji had pulled a cigarette and smoked it quietly as they sat in silence. It was a strangely comfortable silence as Sanji tried to calm himself down. Zoro had done a good job at doing that for Sanji earlier, but the blond needed a moment to really calm his heart.

He glanced out of the corner of his eye at Zoro and saw the man looking straight forward with a blank face before he frowned and his eyebrow knitted together. Sanji didn't know what to get out of that. Is Zoro thinking of something? Sanji snorted mentally, of course he's thinking of something! but what that 'something' was, Sanji wouldn't dare to ask. But he probably had a slight idea of what it was.

"You're probably wondering why am I going through all this shit and this stupid act, right?" he beat the swordsman to the question.

Zoro turned to look at him with his blank face. "I'd understand if you don't want to talk about it now." He said before turning his gaze to the table in front of them.

"No, I want to talk about it." Sanji sighed. Stupid Marimo. Is he trying to be considerate? Well, he wasn't helping. It wasn't the time to be considerate, dammit! Sanji's had had enough of that moments ago when Zoro just wouldn't stop whispering into his ear—No. to be honest, Sanji hadn't had enough of that embrace. But they couldn't stay like that forever now could they? Not in here at least!

"Alright, let's hear it then—"

Zoro was silenced by a roar from outside the staff room. "EGGPLANT!" they both flinched when they heard it, and Sanji almost fell off his chair.

"Guess we'll have to do that later." He dipped his head apologetically before turning to the closed door with a deadly expression on his face. "I'M COMING YOU SHITTY OLD MAN!" He yelled as he kicked the door open and stormed out.

Zoro stared after the fuming cook with satisfied expression. So all Sanji needed was a little push, huh? If he'd known that, he'd done it earlier. It was obvious that Sanji didn't want to hide this thing anymore. And it was obvious that he's tired of all this and he didn't want to lie to Aki too. So, Another push is to come; Zoro decided. After he hears the whole story from Sanji he'll do everything he could to make things right for the cook. Aki deserves a normal life and the cook does too. From the way he act, it's pretty obvious that he had been through a lot. They both deserve to be happy.

Figuring that since Sanji's father is in the kitchen and Aki is probably alone, he should go find the boy. Zoro got up with pained groan and swore that he'd never sit on these damn stiff chairs if he ever came back here. He made his way to the kitchen to inform Sanji that he's going to get Aki and go home when a flying pan swooshed by his head, accompanied by a colorful string of curses. Zoro's eyes almost popped out of his face as he watched the mess in the kitchen.

Apparently a war has begun between the cooks. Even though they were pretty mad about something, exchanging curses and yelling at each other, they were still working on the counters at whatever they were singed for when the all yelling stopped suddenly. Zoro looked to the side and saw the reason of that standing in the doorway glaring at everyone in the kitchen. Zeff looked very furious and Zoro thanked whatever that he wasn't a cook.

"Move out of the way, old man." Sanji appeared behind his old man with Aki in his arms. Said boy giggled and placed his hands over Zeff's face in an attempt to cover his eyes. "Guess who~?" He yelled.

Zeff's face softened as he removed the boy's hand's from his face. "Play time is over, little duck." He said as he turned around to face his sons. "It's time to go home."

Zoro watched as Aki's face fell. "Can daddy come with us?" He said expectantly and then it was Sanji's turn to make an expression that showed nothing but agony.

"I'm afraid not." The old man said, "I have to take care of the restaurant…. And these _Idiots!_" he gestured to the cooks.

"Mhm," Aki nodded before he hugged Sanji's head in an attempt to hide his tearful eyes.

"Ack!" Sanji yelped, trying to peek over Aki's arms, "Aki, I can't see—My hair—!"

Zoro rolled his eyes at the cook before he went over to them, "Need a hand?" he offered.

"Please." Sanji said as he finally managed to pry off the little arms around his head. "I need to change and then we'll go home."

Aki wasted no time in jumping into the green haired man's arms once he was close enough, causing Sanji to huff Irritably before storming off towards the staff room.

"We'll be waiting outside." Zoro called after him before he, himself turned and headed for the backdoor after he said his goodbyes to Zeff.

He stood outside with Aki still frowning and looking so crushed down in Zoro's arms. "Cheer up, buddy." He said, bouncing the little boy gently in his arms. "It's not like you won't see him anymore."

"Mnn," The boy only nodded.

_That didn't work out._ Zoro though. What could he say to cheer the boy up, he has no idea. He can't promise him any candy since Sanji's going back with them and the cook went crazy the last time Aki had them. So, yeah. He can't think of anything else. What the hell is taking the cook so long anyways?!

When Sanji finally came out of the door wearing his normal clothes, he sent Zoro an apologetic look. "Sorry, did I take too long?"

Zoro only shrugged, but the little boy in his arms huffed and said, "Too long."

Sanji and Zoro both looked at him in surprise. Apparently, Aki now is in a bad mood unlike moments ago.

"I'm sorry…?" Sanji said as he stepped closer, holding his arms out for Aki.

Unfortunately, Aki wasn't pleased with Sanji so he let him down as fast as the cook made a move to take him from Zoro. "No!" Aki yelled, holding a hand up to stop Sanji.

"Eh? I said I'm sorry!" Was Sanji's pathetic reply. Seriously, Zoro tried his best not to laugh at how stupid the look on Sanji's face was. And that earned him a glare from Sanji.

Sanji spent the whole way to their apartment building convincing Aki and trying to gain his forgiveness but to no avail. The boy was too mad to even look at Sanji.

"Come on, Aki! What did I even do?" Sanji half whined, walking behind Zoro.

Aki huffed in Zoro's arms and turned away from the cook. Then, said cook whined for real this time, "Akiiiii~"

Zoro chuckled, "Leave him be cook. He'll forgive you when he feels like it." He said smugly as he shifted Aki in his arms.

Sanji glared at the back of the marimo's head before an idea struck him. "Oh, well.." He said, his voice turning gloomy all of a sudden. "I might as well go away if Aki doesn't love me." He said.

Zoro stopped in his tracks when he heard a tiny gasp leave Aki's mouth. He turned to face the cook see what the heck is he saying.

"I should really go away…" He said, giving them a shitty sad look before he dramatically added, "And never come back." a pout was added for more effect.

"N-no!" Aki cried as he wriggled out of Zoro's arms −almost falling down if Zoro didn't put him down so fast− and attached himself to Sanji's leg. "I'm sorry, Sanjiii! I love you. Don't go away!"

"But—" Sanji tried… to make it worse, Zoro guessed. He didn't miss the smile on the cook's face though.

"Nooooo." Aki yelled. "I'm sorry, Sanjiii!"

"Okay~" The blond laughed, ruffling Aki's hair. "I won't go~" He said in a sing-song voice as he took Aki's small hand and walked towards Zoro, a mischievous smile spreading on his face.

Zoro snorted and shook his head, "That was low, cook." He said as he took Aki's other hand when the boy reached out to him.

"Sue me." Sanji childishly stuck out his tongue at Zoro.

Taking a turn around the long fence he knew belonged to their apartment building, Zoro rolled his eyes at the cook as they neared the small gate leading to the backyard of the building. "I swear Aki could be more mature than you sometimes—"

"Oooiiii~" a familiar voice interrupted Zoro, taking his attention from the two blonds with him towards the man. "Zorooo~"

"Hey!" Zoro called out, as the long-nosed man started to jog towards him, waving frantically. It's been so long since he last saw him. "Uso—"

"Usopp?" He heard Sanji say, making him and said man's eyes widen comically.

"Sanji?" Usopp yelled, still running towards them. "Oh my god, it's really you, SANJI!" the man yelled again, breaking into full speed and crashing into the skinny-ass cook.

Said skinny-ass cook made an 'oof' sound as they collided with floor.

"What the hell, Sanji? What are you doing here? When did you come back?! The great Usopp is demanding an explanation you—you big idiot! You've changed… I hate you why didn't you call me?! I tried to call but your number—Oh god I thought we lost you forever!" the long nosed man wailed.

"Calm down, Usopp.." Sanji chuckled. "I'm sorry I didn't call you, I had my hands full.."

Zoro, who was still surprised and confused by the whole thing happening in front of him, was also glued to his place. A frightened Aki clinging to his leg saying something about, Stop fighting and fighting is bad.

"It's alright buddy. They're not fighting." Zoro said, patting Aki's head before turning to the two idiots on the ground. "Alright you two, up. You're scaring the boy." He said, pulling Usopp off Sanji by the arm.

"Eh?" Usopp turned to look at the said boy with wide eyes before his face broke into a huge grin. "Ohhh, Don't tell me this your so—"

"Brother!" Sanji cut him off quickly. "He's my little brother, Usopp."

"What?" His head whipped around. Looking from Aki to Zoro and then back to Sanji, "Sanji…?"

Sanji shook his head and smiled mournfully, he knelt down and placed a hand on Aki's back. "Come on, Aki. Say hi."

Aki spun around and held on to Sanji's arm, bringing it down to cover part of his face, "H-hi… My name is Akihito." He quickly blurted out before he hid his face fully behind Sanji's arm.

"Ohhh, What a cool name!" Usopp said, crouching down in front of the boy. "Nice to meet you, Akihito. I'm the great Usopp. Your fa—Er, your Brother's best friend." He said looking up at Sanji –Who sent him a deadly glare− with a nervous smile at his slip up.

Sanji, who's still struggling from his weird half-crouch position _thanks to Aki who's also still holding his arm_, managed to pull his arm a little so Aki was only holding his hand. He turned to Zoro when the man stepped next to him and nudged him with his elbow.

"Even Usopp doesn't agree with what you're doing." He said causally.

"Well, it's too late now…we'll talk about it later." Sanji sighed. "Never mind that, since when do you know Usopp?"

He didn't miss the promise in Sanji's tone. "I've known him for about five years now." Zoro shrugged.

"Oh…"

Zoro chuckled at the dumb expressions on Sanji's face as they both realized that that was around the time when Sanji left to France. He watched as Sanji's brows scrunched into a frown before they turned to Usopp who has just finished from telling Aki one of his heroic stories.

"How do you guys know each other?" He asked.

"He lives in the apartment next to mine." Zoro answered. "Long story short, I'm looking after Aki when he goes to work. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Never thought you were so fond of kids, Zoro~" The long nose said thoughtfully. "I'm waiting for Luffy."

"That little crappy monkey." Sanji hissed under his breath. "I'll kill him once he comes down."

"Eh? You already met Luffy?" Usopp laughed. "Ohh, that's great! We should have a party and introduce Sanji to the whole gang." The man bounced. "I can't wait to hang out with you again, Sanji! you'll love the others! It's gonna be huge~! I can't wait to tell Luffy and call the others! I don't have your number, so I'll call Zoro see when you're free. OKAY?!" He yelled as he ran off to somewhere. Forgetting about waiting for Luffy. Weren't they supposed to meet up?!

Sanji held his hand up in an attempt to stop his enthusiastic friend. "Wait, Usopp I don't—Aaand he's gone!"

"Don't waste your breath." Zoro shook his head. "I'm sure you know it's impossible to stop Usopp from wasting any opportunity to party. Luffy is much worse than him."

"I know, but…" Sanji trailed off, he was going to ask what about Aki? He can't possibly leave him home! He could get a babysitter, yeah. But he didn't want Aki to grow used to them. No. He wants to spend all his time with Aki. It has been ages since he saw Usopp though, and he really wanted to know Zoro's friends… maybe it wasn't meant for. He'll have to delay the meeting. Because taking Aki with him isn't even a choice. It wasn't proper to take a child to adults party. What if something happen to him. Plus he didn't want people to think of Aki as annoyance when they see him there. "I can't. I have to take care of Aki. And I can't take him to adults parties."

"Who said anything about adult parties? Other than considering Luffy the biggest child out here, there's Chopper. He's particularly a kid, So don't start with that crap. If you don't take Aki, I will." Zoro grunted. Obviously unpleased by Sanji's decision.

Something swelled in Sanji's chest like a balloon and he wanted to pull the other man and kiss him like there's no tomorrow, but it wasn't the time, nor the place to do that. He never would have thought that he'd be so happy from hearing something like that from the swordsman's mouth. "If you say it like that… guess it can't be helped." Sanji mumbled, looking to the side to hide his flaming cheeks.

"Of course, you're just gonna bring him now cause I said so." Zoro snorted, sarcasm dripping off every word.

"Shut up!" Sanji flared. And to the green-haired man's pleasure, his face is now a darker shade of red. "Like hell I'm doing it just because you said so!" He growled, walking past the man and bumping his shoulder against his intentionally.

"Oi!" Zoro called after him. Is he an idiot! He forgot—!

"No!" Sanji called back quickly as he stomped through the door to their building.

Zoro looked down and met huge blue eyes looking at back at him in confusion. "Well.. shall we go after him?"

"Mm," Aki nodded happily before taking hold of Zoro's offered hand and going into the building after his dummy brother.

Sanji met them at his apartment door and let out a quiet 'Ohh' when he saw Aki.

After going into the apartment and cleaning up the remains of the dead spider –Which Zoro did most of it− They had a peaceful lunch before the swordsman excused himself saying that he has things to do.

"Nooooooooooooooo~" Aki hollered as he clung to Zoro's foot who dragged him on the floor before he actually noticed the boy. "I don't want Zoro to gooooo~"

"Aki! No!" Sanji stalked after them and grab Aki who refused to let go of Zoro's foot. "Let him go!"

"NO!" Aki tightened his grip.

Zoro tired to speak up but got interrupted by Sanji. "I said Let. Go!" the cook said sternly, pulling Aki by his feet.

"I don't wannaaaaa~ Zorooooo" The little boy sent Zoro a pleading look.

Zoro looked from the tiny blond to the older, maybe he should stay a bit? He didn't really have anything to do right now, But he didn't want to be a damn bother. He's been with them for the whole morning. He figured it's enough of him for the day, and give them some space. Sanji certainly looked like he needed to be away from him for a while to gather his thoughts. _He did promise to talk to me about everything._

Sanji's eye widened a bit before a smirk took its place on his face. He placed Aki –who's still clinging to Zoro− down and set on tickling under the boy's arms and his sides.

"Nooo~" Aki tried his best to resist his brother but he was extremely ticklish and so he let go of Zoro's foot as he burst out laughing.

"Now, Go!" Sanji shooed Zoro before Aki could manage to get away from his hold.

Zoro laughed and shook his head. "Idiots." He chuckled waving a hand at them. "See you later."

"Oi, Don't forget." He heard Sanji call after him, "Dinner is at Seven!"

"Alright—" He got interrupted once again, but this time by Aki calling him to come back. "Zoroooooo!"

X X X

Now what to do? Zoro thought as he stood outside the blond's apartment. He could do some training since he hasn't trained at all this morning. But his back was killing him from sitting on the damn chairs in damned restaurant. So… He could take a nap? Oh, yeah. A nap till dinner sounds just right.

Yup. Nap it is. Zoro thought happily as he went into his apartment. However, his grin disappeared the moment he stepped into his living room and was met with snoring sounds coming from the couch.

Shit! What the hell is Ace doing here?! Zoro screamed in his mind. He really wanted to sleep and now that Ace is here he knows damn well that he won't be able to do that. Wait—! He still asleep. Maybe I can snea—.

"Nnnghn? Zoro…..?"

Zoro froze mid-step. _CRAP._

A low cuckle was heard from the couch before Ace's head perked up and gave Zoro a knowing look. "Zoro, Zoro, haven't you learned that sneaking off doesn't work with me~?" He tutted, smirking.

"I wasn't sneaking off—What are you doing here?!" Zoro snarled, giving up on his precious nap and walking to the couch.

"I don't need a reason to be here." Ace smiled holding his arms up, closed his eyes and pursed his lips for a kiss only to kiss Zoro's palm as Zoro pushed his face away "That's mean. I'm welcoming you home!"

The green haired man glared at Ace. "You can do it without kissing me." He went to sit on the farthest armchair from the couch. Just to be safe. He didn't want to fight Ace off with his back in pain.

"Afraid your boyfriend, _whom I already kissed by the way_, will be jealous?" Ace starched, the smirk never leaving his freckled face.

Zoro arched an eyebrow, "I'll kill you if you do that again."

"Ohh possessive already?"

"I wouldn't call it that, but yeah. Shut up and find yourself a boyfriend."

"I'm happy as I am~" Ace purred and Zoro hoped that Ace's Narcolepsy would shut him up and make him sleep for a moment.

"Hooooh~? You're being less grumpy today! What is it, where were you this morning?" Ace said he was done stretching his body and making himself comfortable on the couch. "I came to find you but you weren't here nor at Blondie's."

"It's none of your business." Zoro rolled his eyes. _He was not less grumpy!_

"Oh, did you go out on a morning date~?" He sat bolt upright when he saw Zoro look away rolling his eyes again. "YOU TOTALLY DID!"

"No we did not!" Zoro shot back. "Things happened last night and they spent the night here. Then we went out to have breakfast at his father's restaurant because obviously there's nothing edible in my kitchen."

"WHAT?" Ace exclaimed, "Already? You sly—Wait, _They_? You mean the kid was there too?"

"Yes, and would you stop thinking with your dick? We just slept together. They called it a fucking sleepover."

"Oh," Ace said dumbly before getting up and sitting on armrest of Zoro's chair and patting his friend's back. "You've got it tough buddy. That's what you get from dating a single parent. "

"Yeah, the problem is not what you think—!" Zoro paused when he processed what the other man had just said to him. He turned to face Ace, who was looking at him weird. Probably thinking why he stopped talking. "How did you know?" He asked immediately.

"Know what?" Ace smirked.

"You know what!" Zoro snapped. He hated it when Ace was acting like a smartass.

"I'm not as stupid as you think I am, Zoro."

"Yeah, right. Spell it." Zoro sent him a glare telling him that he's being very patient with him and if he didn't talk it will turn very ugly.

"Alright, Alright, chill man." Ace sighed. "You know me. If someone moves into this building I need to check them up…just in case. So, I did my research on blonide. And guess what, He has it good." The freckled man wiggled his eyebrow, his trademark smile never leaving his face.

"Hmm," Zoro hummed thoughtfully. It was not strange for Ace to do that whenever someone moved in here. It was for his and brother's sakes that he's always doing it. and Zoro knew that very well. Since Ace was involved with a lot of serious gang shit, he has to make sure about his safety and the people around him before anything else. Never mind. No harm was done. "I see." Zoro said quietly. "But you have to keep it to yourself. The cook—Sanji doesn't want anyone to know about it."

"Mhm, I kinda figured that out." Ace nodded. "The reason?"

"I don't know…" The green-haired man sighed. "He didn't tell me. Neither did he want to tell me about the little guy until I found out."

"Wow, that's a good way to start a relationship." Ace chuckled. "I dunno, man. I don't see this doing you any good."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zoro narrowed his eyes at the freckled man, and Ace back away to sit on the couch.

"I mean you've never been interested in anyone like this before. I don't know, I have a bad feeling." Ace sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"The hell—What do you know?! Spit it out." Zoro growled, getting up from his seat. "You know what? Don't. The cook is going to tell me himself. I don't give a shit about what you think of this. I've made my fucking mind!" He said before storming out of his apartment, ignoring Ace's call for him to come back.

He was so pissed off that he didn't knock the cook's door and walked in like he owned the place. So what if Ace knew more of Sanji's past than he does? The cook has promised him to tell him everything and what's better time for that than now.

Zoro stood in the middle of the living room glaring at his feet. Damn, this is stupid. He shouldn't be this angry. Ace was probably just worried about him and since he knew more about the cook, maybe he has the right to? The green haired man shook his head. If that was true, then is the cook in danger? Aki too? If Zoro really back out on them what would happen to them?

Would they—! No! No, he can't allow that to happen to them. He truly likes them both. He's never felt like that and he didn't want to lose them. So, whatever, whoever is out there trying to get them are going to face Zoro first.

He took a deep breath and let it out. Damn. He's acting on his emotions. That was the whole reason he's been meditating for long hours every fucking day. _To control his emotions and keep them at bay._ That's the opposite of what just happened. Hearing Ace say that about Sanji just made him… go blind. It's just when it comes to this guy… _I can't hold back_. He thought as he looked around him for the two blonds.

No one was there. But he was sure that Sanji said that they didn't have plans to go out today.

"Hmm," Zoro narrowed his eyes. "That's weird." He said to himself as he walked past the open living room, looking at the connected kitchen but there was no trace of either of them.

Going through the hallway, Zoro finally came to a stop at the bathroom door when he heard a splash followed by the sound of Aki laughing from inside.

He's giving Aki his bath, huh. Ah, well, might as well inform him that I'm here. The green-haired man thought as he knocked at the door, opened it−before waiting for an answer− and peeked inside.

"Oi, Cook. I'm—" Zoro's mouth froze mid-sentence at what greeted him.

Aki and Sanji both in the bathtub. There's bubbles all around them, spilling out over the edge of the bath, and everywhere even on Aki's chin, that was probably on purpose judging from the bubble afro on the boy's head, and the way Sanji's hair was pulled up into…where these supposed to be horns. Or pigtails? It didn't matter as much as how that hair style−done by Aki he assumed− actually showed both his eyes and eyebrow— his thoughts were cut off immediately as Sanji's eyes widened dramatically and his hand shot up from under the water to pull his hair back down.

"Ah! Shhhhii—soap got into my eye!" The cook shrieked.

Aki fell into giggling fits as soon, and started to splash the water around and calling for Zoro.

Zoro hesitated, should he go in and check on the older blond or? "Are you okay?" Zoro asked weakly, doing his best to stifle a laugh bubbling in his throat.

"GET OUT!" Sanji yelled, startling Aki. Then said boy tried to get out of the bathtub. "Not you Aki! I mean Zoro." Sanji growled at the swordsman and threw a rubber duck at him as the door closed.

"My bad!" Zoro called from behind the door and listened for any response but none came.

"…I'm sorry Aki. I wasn't yelling at you." Came Sanji's muffled voice.

"Okay," Zoro said to himself, nodding his head. "That was…Mhm." Damn he didn't have the time to check if Sanji was naked under the bubbles or not. Probably not, since Aki was there. But, man—His eyebrows!

Zoro covered his mouth with his hand trying to surpass his laugh and quickly made his way into the living room and settled on the couch. God, who'd have thought that they were identical. He laughed. They're kinda adorable though. Does Aki have the same eyebrows?

Tiny footsteps came quickly from behind him after a while and then a full dressed Aki was in his lap before he had the chance to turn towards the sound. The boy giggled happily, "Zoro~" He handed Zoro a towel that was in his hand. "Do my hair~"

"Alright." Zoro replied, frowning as he draped the towel over Aki's head and started rubbing. Not sure if that's how it's done. He's never dried his hair actually. He just leave it to dry by itself whenever he showered.

Aki sat obediently, giggling every now and then which meant no pain so he was doing a good job so far. Zoro's smug smile took place on his face as he patted himself mentally on the back for doing this good up utill now. "Where's Sanji?" He asked the boy.

"He is fixing his eyes." Aki laughed, "It is red like a tomato."

Zoro chuckled as he pictured the cook struggling in the bathroom to wash his red eye. It shouldn't be that bad. "He's a big boy. He'll be okay." Being kind of clumsy is one of the reason made Zoro like the cook. It was adorable when he's trying to act all cool but failing miserably because he tries too hard. He should just let go and loosen up a bit, because he does look tense.

"What were you doing in there anyways?" He asked as he removed the towel and tried to fix Aki's hair by brushing it backwards with his fingers.

"Playing with…ungh," Aki grunted. "Bubbles." He answered with a frown before pulling his hair down. "This is not how Sanji do it!" Was his protest. Then he made that adorable expression of concentration as he fixed his hair to cover his left eye. "See." He said proudly. "Do it like this next time!"

"Wow, That's pretty amazing of you." Zoro smiled fondly, patting Aki on the head. "Why do you do your hair like this?"

"Because I want to be like Sanji." Aki bounced excitedly making Zoro's smile grow wider.

"I don't think you'd need to do that to be like him." Zoro chuckled. They already look alike though Aki kind of mistook right for left but he's not one to talk now, is he?

Aki and Zoro both looked up when a grumbling cook finally stepped into the living room. "Your eye okay, princess?" Zoro teased.

"Shut up, Marimo." Sanji hissed walking past them towards the kitchen. "You came earlier than expected."

"Is that a bad thing?" Zoro asked. He got up with Aki still in his arms and placed the boy on his shoulders when the boy tired to climb up his arm.

Sanji glanced over his shoulder as the swordsman followed him into the kitchen. "Not exactly! But you need to learn to knock on the door before you walk in to someone's bathroom, especially when the bathroom _is_ occupied."

"I did. I knocked." Zoro defended himself. "I walked in cause I thought you were giving Aki a bath, I had no idea you were with him_. Playing with bubbles._" Zoro snorted.

"I did Sanji's hair like this~" Aki exclaimed before he held two chunks of Zoro's hair in his small hands and started to pull them up.

Sanji smirked as he watched Zoro's face scrunch up in pain from Aki's hairstyling techniques. He's been there and he know how painful it can be. "Serves you right."

"Haha—Ow, that actually hur—Aki!" Zoro wanted to remove Aki's hands off his hair but Aki was a bit energetic so the thought of Aki falling if he removed his hands from holding the boy's tiny feet was much worse than what's being done to him, so he'll have to endure it.

Aki frowned, letting go of Zoro's abused hair, "Something wrong with Zoro's hair." He pulled on a strand of hair just to be sure. "It won't stand up!" He pulled harder.

"Ow—! If it didn't stand on the first try it won't if you pulled it again!" Zoro said, sending the cook a help-me-out look. Sanji just smirked and shook his head.

"But I like it~ it's so soft~" Aki smiled, patting Zoro's head now.

"What?" Zoro and Sanji said at the same time. Zoro gave the cook a weird look. The hell is so surprising about that?

"Let me see!" Sanji said, reaching out and touching the green hair before his eyes widened in surprise even more. "It is…softer! Weird. " He said, whispering for some reason.

Zoro narrowed his eyes at the other man, "What's so weird about that?!"

"Well, for a starter, dyed hair isn't supposed to be this soft…" Sanji shrugged, moving his fingers pleasantly through Zoro's hair still.

"It's not dyed!" Zoro declared. "It's natural!"

"Really? Phew. Cause I was thinking what kind of a weirdo dyes his hair green." The cook mocked. And Zoro wanted to beat the shit out of him! Did he think that he's a weirdo all this time! He really should beat him up.

"I want green hair like Zoro~!" Aki suddenly exclaimed, hugging Zoro's head and covering Zoro's eyes in the process. But he managed to catch the stupid look on Sanji's face.

"Well, someone doesn't think my hair is weird." He said smugly, but it looked utterly stupid with Aki covering his eyes like that.

"No, Aki! We have enough Marimos " Sanji grumbled, Turning to the stove. "Now get out both of you, dinner will be ready in a bit."

"Okay." Zoro said rolling his eyes. He turned to the living room, before he walked out of the kitchen though, he turned to the cook and smirked. "He likes my hair." He said before fleeing as flying spatula came at him.

X X X

After taking his time cursing his luck at what happened in the bathroom when Zoro walked on him and Aki—Goddamit! That was so lame! He didn't think when he brought his shampoo-coated fingers up to cover his right eyebrow. It was a damn reflex from when he was younger! His body just acted on its own… Cause he damn right doesn't feel self-conscious about his eyebrows anymore! The stupid marimo needs to know that! Not that he'd explain to him. Nuh-uh he'll never bring this up. He won't give Zoro a chance to ask him about it no matter what stupid looks he gave him— Sanji made dinner with these thoughts filling his head and brought it out on a tray to eat it in the living room because Aki insisted that he wanted to watch TV now or after dinner and since bedtime was after dinner, he'll give him that.

He told the swordsman to pull the coffee table closer to the couch and drag Aki from sitting so close to the damn television.

"I'll turn off the Tv if you don't eat your food, Aki." Sanji said as he sat on the armchair.

"I'm eating!" Aki pouted. Sanji rolled his eyes and turned to the other big child who grinned at Aki as he dug into his food. A small wave of sadness washed over the cook as he thought of how wrong this looked. If only things didn't end up like this… if she just hadn't—No, he shouldn't blame her for this. It was his fault to begin with. Of course she had her reasons too… or that's what tried to believe.

The food suddenly tasted bitter against his tongue and his breath caught in his throat. There was no chance of fixing this situation now that it's too late. Sanji let out a heavy sigh as he placed his plate down—now that he didn't feel like eating. And slumped back in his chair. It was just a matter of time before Zoro agreed with him and told him that he should just stick with his lie. _If he didn't choose to back down that is_. And Sanji didn't want to think that far cause it will only break his heart…

"Are you okay, cook?" He heard Zoro's voice, heavy with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He chuckled, waving a hand in dismissal. Then he saw Aki get down from the couch and hurries to his side, the boy reached out and placed a tiny hand on Sanji's stomach.

"Is your tummy hurting?" The little angel asked, so much worry in his voice.

"I'm fine, Aki." Sanji laughed and pulled Aki onto his lap. "Don't worry about me~" he said, placing playful kisses all over Aki's face. Who giggled happily while grabbing Sanji's head and returned his kisses until the little boy got sick of it and tried to push Sanji's face away from him. "Ewww you're drooling on meee~" Aki whined.

Sanji laughed and started making kissy faces as Aki pushed on his face, poking his nose and cheeks in the process.

"I wouldn't mind that happening to me." He heard Zoro say and froze. Shit! He forgot that Zoro was still there! And what the hell did he just say! In front of Aki no less!

Sanji sent a glare to the shitty swordsman but he knew he was failing from the heat he felt from his face. Zoro gave him a smirk in return.

"I'll kick your shitty ass." Sanji mouthed.

Zoro's grin fell and his eyebrows rose. Apparently his tiny mind couldn't comprehend what Sanji had said.

Sanji rolled his eyes dramatically and turned to his boy who rested his head on Sanji's shoulder now.

"Tired already, huh?" He smiled as Aki nuzzled his neck and shook his head.

"I'm not sleepy." The boy said sluggishly.

"Yeah, but it's bed time anyway." Sanji chuckled as he got up with Aki in his arms. "To bed we go~"

"Zoro… sleep with us?"

"No, not tonight." Sanji smiled. Making his way to Aki's room, his hand rubbing Aki's back when the boy sniffled.

"But I want Zoro…" He whimpered. "Zorooooooooo…" He called to the man when he saw him get up.

"I'm sorry, buddy, I gotta go." Sanji heard Zoro and turned to him with a confused face.

"Where are you going?" He asked. Zoro mirrored his confused face. "I need to talk to you." He said, "Wait, I'll just put Aki in bed."

"I want Zowooo," The boy cried, his tears soaking Sanji's shirt.

"Zoro isn't going anywhere, okay?" Sanji whispered to the boy soothingly, "He'll come to sleep with you when he wants to sleep." He said, walking to Aki's room.

"We want to sleep in Sanji's bed." Aki sniffled.

Sanji nodded turned to his room. "Sure. Anything you want."

"You're spoiling him," He heard the idiot green head say from the living room as he walked into his room. He stuck his out and rolled his eyes at the other man, "I do what I want." He said before going back to tuck Aki in.

Zoro sat patiently in the living room, waiting for the cook to come back. He wasn't nervous but he wasn't that comfortable either and he didn't know why. He should be glad that the cook is finally going to let him in his life and that was a major step. He wasn't expecting this to happen so soon… the cook seemed like someone who… wouldn't open up this easily and from what he heard from his father and the other cooks at the restaurant, he wasn't. So, was he just being paranoid or something bad is going to happen?

He didn't really care how bad Sanji's past is going to be, or how shitty his life was, or the real reason he had to flee. He's going to make everything better for the cook from now on. He just has to.

A smile crept to the swordsman face as he thought about the cook; he's never fell for someone so hard before and it's only been a few weeks. And it was this idiot cook who yelled at him every time a curse word escarped his mouth in front of Aki, when _he_ couldn't stop himself from cursing.

"He's an idiot…" Zoro said to himself and chuckled quietly.

He fucking deserved to be happy too. The man thought, remembering all the times he saw Sanji force a smile or feigning laughter. He hated those so much. He damn wished to hear the cook laugh for real, he wanted to see his wholehearted smile. If that was to happen he was sure that he'd fall in love with the idiot all over again—! Zoro's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat at the sudden realization. Was he really in love with the cook?

Zoro lifted his hand and scratched behind his neck in embarrassment; if this is how being in love felt, maybe it's not that bad. Another smile broke out over his face. Then he heard the cook's voice, "The hell are so happy about?" his voice monotone and his eyes narrowed, "That was a lie, I'm not letting you stay the night."

Zoro frowned, "I wasn't planning on doing that." He said, and honestly he felt a little hurt hearing Sanji say it like that. "Who'd want to stay with a shitty cook like you anyway." He scoffed.

"Right. That's why you're still here." Sanji scowled and Zoro instantly regretted his words and watched Sanji's back as he made his way to the kitchen. God, how he hated that look on Sanji. The smile on his face and his devoted expression. The melancholy and lonely expression... Zoro couldn't stand these looks. He doesn't want to see 'em on the cook's face again...

Sanji came back with a large bottle of Drambuie, about two-thirds full, in one hand, glasses in the other. The glasses tinkled and clinked together repeatedly as he set them down. He seated himself next to him, unscrewed the cap of the bottle and began pouring the pale amber liquid. His hands were unsteady, he noticed. Almost trembling.

Sanji took one glass, "Down the hatch," He said with a forced smile. Zoro watched to see whether he meant to gulp it down literally –he knew nothing of Sanji's drinking habits yet− but no, he took it slowly, savoring it. with scrunched up face.

_Okay._ So he needs this strong –but not Zoro's strong− drink to talk about his past. It's okay as long he could handle it and not pass out from being drunk on him, _again._ plus, there was no need for a toast. Nothing good is going to come after this, he suspected so, why the hell bother?

Zoro shrugged and picked up his own drink. He had always thought that Drambuie tasted like soap with sugar in it. He took a sip.

It still did.

"I'll get straight to the point," Sanji said after his finished his first glass. A faint blush had already spread over his cheeks.

"I'm listening," Zoro said placing down his empty glass. He shook his head 'No' when the cook picked up the bottle and went to fill his glass again. Sanji shrugged, and filled his own glass instead and gulped it down in one go this time.

The cook let out a breathe as he slammed his glass down. "Alright~ You want to know about my problems," He said, "I'll tell you 'bout them. I'll tell you everything. So let's start with Aki's mother…"

Zoro nodded and turned in the couch to face the cook.

Sanji sighed, "She's… a very beautiful lady. Very smart, serious, gorgeous… everything a man could wish for in a woman. She's just prefect." He muttered focusing his gaze on the coffee table in front of him.

Zoro and felt a slight pang of jealousy, but said nothing.

Sanji continued, "We never got married, actually we never had a relationship. It was 'business'; she said." Sanji laughed softly, but there was no humor in it. Sanji sat forward, his back hunched over, and clutched his hair in his hands. "I was totally devoted to her, by all means I loved her with everything." His voice came out broken and raspy. He really did love her, he gave her his heart and she handed it back to him in pieces. "But the feeling wasn't mutual… she hated my guts." Another hurtful laugh escaped Sanji's lips.

Zoro clinched his fists on his knees, oh how he wanted to find that bitch and slice her open. "She didn't deserve you." Was all he managed to say. "You've been through a lot, I guess."

Sanji looked up at him for second before he moved his gaze back to the coffee table, "This is nothing… I could've handle it if that was it… "

"It all started after that one night, when she gave herself to me. It was the best day of my life, I thought that I had finally won her over. That she finally loved me. But I was mistaken." And how stupid have I been. "I lost contact with her after that for a while. It was like, she just disappeared from this world." He muttered, and rested back on the couch. "After two months, I got a message from her saying that she wanted to see me and it was urgent. I went to her as fast as I could and guess what? She's pregnant and she wanted to get rid of it." Sanji continued to explain, staring at his hands that were resting on his lap as his voice rose in pitch and became a little more desperate than he'd ever admit, "She could've just done that without telling me, but no. I should suffer for being.. me! I still have no idea why did she hate me so much. I treated her like the queen she is, I don't fucking know how or when but she made it clear that she never liked me. I was lower than dirt to her… I still am." Sanji whispered as he covered his face with his shaking hands.

Zoro looked at the cook and bit down on his lip. How could someone be so cruel, he couldn't understand. He felt so bad for the cook, he felt awful because he couldn't say a thing that would make the cook feel better.

There was a long moment of silence. Then Sanji continued, "I begged her with everything I had to keep the baby… I offered her everything, Gave up my dream for Aki's sake. I lowered my head to every member of her family and gave them all I had. When she agreed, it was under one condition. Get out of the country. _Alone_."

"That's—" Zoro started, but he was interrupted by the cook.

"I had no choice!" Sanji head snapped up, his voice forlorn, "I didn't want her to get rid of the baby! Even if that meant I can't raise him myself!" He bellowed hysterically, his voice cracking painfully. "It's someone's life at your hands, Zoro! you can't just fucking end it before it even started."

Zoro didn't say anything to that, the cook's expression was dejected, tears threatening to fall down his red cheeks and it tugged at Zoro's heart.

Sanji turned away and scrubbed at his face in frustration. He didn't want to look so weak in front of Zoro anymore, he's shown too much already. "I left the moment Aki was born… the old man was there and he called me on my way to the airport to tell me the news… I didn't even get to hold him in arms.. I wanted so to turn back and see him but I just couldn't… I wouldn't be able to do it even if I wanted." Sanji sighed. "Her fucking brother was the one escorting me to the shitty airport."

"If she, or any member of her family finds out that I'm back… I don't fucking know what would happen…" Even thought he would never admit it out loud Sanji was scared. For the first time in his life, he was torn and he had no idea what to do. Her family is dangerous and powerful. It was just a matter of time before they find out and If anything would happen to Aki, he'll never forgive himself.

"Why would they do all that?" Zoro asked, "I just don't get it, If she didn't want Aki she could just hand him over and forget about him."

"It's her family… I'm pretty sure you've heard of Cipherpol before." Sanji said and watched as Zoro's eye widened, "Yeah, it's her family. You know how they deal with everything and all that shit." Another sigh, "The last of what I heaed, they were dealing with was that huge project for some kind of restaurant and they wanted me to work for them. Obviously I refused; cause I was planning on opening my own restaurant. But they didn't like it, thought that I'm some kind of threat to them or something. then I met this beautiful lady after a while… her name is Kalifa." Sanji closed his eyes as memories of meeting the woman he loved. "I had no idea that she was part of that family. The old man warned me, but I didn't believe him. Women aren't like that. And I still think that she did what she did by force. No lady would do such thing."

"You think of them too highly. Women can be more worse than you think." Zoro said from the side. And Sanji shrugged, he didn't want to go through this right now.

"Anyways, things happened and I couldn't stay. I wanted to cut all ties and start over in France, but I couldn't." Sanji said, resting his head in his hands. his voice quivering slightly, "The old man kept calling and I didn't answer him till I agreed to tell Aki that he's his father and not me. I don't know why but I just freaked out and I didn't want Aki to have a shitty father like me." He said, looking up when Zoro wanted to say something but he silenced him by holding his hand up and shaking his head. "Zeff had no choice but to Say yes. Then Aki grew up and wanted to talk to the strange man who's been calling his dad every day… I had no intention of speaking to him though. Cause I knew if I did, I'll fuck up and look how did it end up. I came back because he kept asking when will he get to see me. I was so fucking torn between staying there and coming back…" Sanji looked away. "This is how fucked up my life is." He said, his voice quivering and barely audible by the end of the sentence. _This is it._

A long, uncomfortable silence settled between them. Sanji's heart sank with each second. This is it. Zoro is giving up on him and Sanji didn't blame him, who would want to be with someone with a fucked up life? Even after telling himself all day that he'd let go of the man, he just couldn't. Zoro is different.. like no other. Of course he'd hate seeing him leave like that. He loved—_Loves_ him. But it's for the best. Zoro is better off without him… Sanji thought. His head bowed down so his bangs covered his face. And waited for the swordsman to spit the words out. To end it already.

But the words never came as a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him against a strong chest and familiar warmth. "I won't let anything happen to Aki," The Marimo said. And Sanji clung to him. "It'll be the last thing they do if they touch either of you." He said, his voice full of confidence.

Zoro reached up and ran his thick, calloused hand through Sanji hair, and as he did so, Sanji completely lost control, letting sobs rack through his entire frame. The sounds of his sobs were swallowed by his pride. "It'll be okay." Was the last thing heard from Zoro before darkness engulfed him.

X X X

Muzzily Sanji opens his eyes and closed them as fast, his head throbbing. He was first greeted by a damn annoying peeping sound, then came the sensation of tightness around him. It was like he was trapped in a tight space. his head throbbed again, the pepping sound was still around and he was starting to panic.

"Mngh… stop moving, shit-cook." Came the familiar voice in his ear.

A shiver ran down his spine as he snapped his eyes open and he didn't care about the pain in his head anymore. Zoro's face was so, so close.

He lifted his head up to see where the hell he was. Only to find himself nestle between Zoro and the couch. Did they sleep like this? What happened last night.. Oh—! Well, shit.

Sanji's train of thoughts was interrupted when the peeping sound stopped and Aki's voice answering Sanji's phone in the bedroom.

"Hello?" Aki yelled at the phone causing Sanji to smile and rest his head back on Zoro's arm. It's probably the old man.

"No, this is Aki… yes. Usopp!" A small giggle. "No. Sanji? He's sleeping with Zoro." Aki said cheerfully and Sanji snapped his eyes open and pushed Zoro away making him fall off the couch and pull the cook with him, they both landed with an 'oof' and when Sanji managed to untangle himself from the half-asleep Marimo, he got up in a hurry to get to Aki before he said anything else, but, Zoro being the asshole he was, grabbed Sanji's foot and made the man kiss the floor.

"Bastard!" Sanji growled at him, kicking the sumg smile off his face.

"Good morning to you to." Zoro laughed, still holding to Sanji's foot and rubbing his face with his other hand.

"Let. The. Fuck. Go!" Sanji hiss wriggling his leg out of the marimo grip then crawling to his room quickly.

"Give that to me, Aki!" Sanji said and took the phone from Aki.

"I wanna talk to Usopp!" Aki whined and tried to snatch the phone back but Sanji stood up so he couldn't reach. "Hello, Usopp?" Sanji said into the phone.

"Hey, Sanji—Agh! Stop it, Luffy!" Usopp yelled into Sanji's ear and he moved the phone away. "I want to tell him!" He heard Luffy's distinct enthusiastic voice.

"HI SANJI!"

"Hey, Luffy." Sanji greeted back as he felt sorry for Usopp who lost the battle.

"I wanna talk to Luffy." Aki yelled and tried to climb Sanji's leg.

"One second, Aki." Sanji said sternly.

"LESTIN TO ME, SANJIIIIII~" Luffy called for Sanji's attention through the speaker.

"I'm listening!" Sanji yelled back, startling Aki. He patted the boy's head as an apology.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT LONG MUSTACHE IS YOUR DAD?!" Luffy yelled, "NEVER MIND I'M NOT THAT MAD ANYWAYS PACK YOUR THINGS WE'RE GOING TO THE THOUSAND SUNNY!"

"HUH?"

"TELL ZORO TOO WE'RE COMING TO GET YOU IN AN HOUR AND DON'T FORGET AKI~" and the hung up.

Sanji stared at his phone in confusion and then at Zoro who finally entered his room. "What's up?" Marimo said.

Sanji blinked twice, "We're going to a place called the thousand Sunny." He said, dumbfounded and Zoro laughed in response.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry for taking so long in uploading ; ; I really wanted to post this sooner but life got in the way ; v ; I hoped you enjoy this chapter :D **

**Thank you all for the follows and favorites *hugs* And let's not forget about the reviews they make me happy, and make me write the chapters faster xD **


	12. Chapter 12

The ride in the car was taking a bit longer than Sanji had thought; And the stupid guys —_Who he had met just now. Except For Usopp of course. It's not the point anyways_—were fucking annoying and it was infectious; Because he was sure as hell Aki has never sang that loud and off tune before!

He wished with all his heart that he had gone with the lovely ladies; Nami and Robin in the other car. He would've done just that if the damn huge guy with bright blue hair and big star tattoos on his arms, who introduced himself as Frank afterwards, hadn't pulled him in a bone crushing hug and howled him into the second row of his minivan crying and shouting that he'd heard so much about him from Usopp.

Surprisingly, they've really got a little kid in their group. He hadn't thought that he'd be this young when Zoro said that Chopper was a kid. The boy can't be more than 14 years old and he lived on the third floor of their building with his grandmother.

Zoro was sitting between him and Brook; The oldest of the group but kind of the most child-like—Sanji wasn't sure anymore, they're all like a group of crazy people and they damn well fit together. However, this Brook guy kinda scared Aki at the beginning. Sanji had to admit it was funny when he crouched down next to Aki to introduce himself, peering at Aki with huge dark eyes. He's skeleton thin and Sanji wondered if the man was eating properly.

Usopp, Luffy and Chopper—who at first, Sanji thought that the little guy didn't fit with them, because he was all quiet and shy but when Luffy and Usopp started to sing the boy went crazy and Aki joined them a moment later—were sitting at the far back.

They weren't a bad group overall though, and as they all welcomed him, the cook felt like he belonged. Sanji smiled and rested his head back, his mind going back to what happened before they took off.

The way his old fart knew Luffy was fucking hilarious. He's never heard Zeff so mad before. When he called him that morning to confirm his suspicions, he almost fell off his seat from laughing so hard as his father yelled at him through the phone to keep that 'Glutton' Away from the restaurant. Apparently, The old man suffered from Luffy doing shitty attempts of dine and dash. Because he always got caught and if ever got lucky and got away, the idiot would come the next day to eat at the restaurant. A soft chuckle escaped Sanji's mouth as he pictured Zeff scolding the young man in the Baratie's kitchen and making him do the dishes.

"Don't tell me you want to join them in singing?" He heard Zoro's voice.

"What. No!" Sanji's head snapped up. He glared at the Marimo when he raised a brow. "I was actually thinking how much fun it'd be if I was in the other car with the ladies."

Zoro made a face and turned forward, "You wouldn't say that if you knew them."

"I'd be more than honored to know them~" Sanji said teasingly. _Jealous Marimo is fun._

"Sanji loves girls." Aki yelled suddenly; so loud that everyone in the car went silent.

"Aki!" Sanji turned in his seat, "That's not the perfect thing to say when you meet people for the first time!"

Everyone burst out laughing making Aki giggle happily and clap his hands. "He likes Zoro Too~" The boy exclaimed.

"Yeah, what about that you two?" Usopp asked, leaning onto their seat. "What were you doing this morning? And in front of the little boy?" the long-nosed said, his voice heavy with disappointment. "Shame on you."

"It's not what you think.." Zoro sighed. "I spent the night over and we slept in the living room."

"The more you should be ashamed of yourselves." Usopp tutted, shaking his head.

"Oh, shut up, will you? Nothing happened and don't talk about these things in front of kids. And by kids I mean all of you idiots in the back!" Sanji growled dangerously and Usopp bit his tongue immediately and went back to sing with the other 'idiots'. How in heaven did they not get tired yet was beyond him. They've been on the road for two fucking hours!

Tuning them out, Sanji let out a heavy sigh and rested his head on the window. He felt the green-haired man brush his knuckles across the back his. Sanji didn't flinch. He gave no reaction to see what would the marimo do.

Said Marimo tried again, this time drifting around his hand until their palms face each other. He slides his fingers in between each of his, curled them up so he can squeeze his hand tight.

Sanji smiled, "Are you still not going to tell me what is this Thousand Sunny place we're going to?" His fingers contract, squeezing him back.

Zoro shook his head, returning the cook's smile. "You'll see when we get there."

The blond nodded, and turned to look out the window once more, and waited. Holding the swordsman's hand for the rest of the ride.

After a while, the car came to a stop at a beautiful three story house. The house in itself was postcard beauty. The front of the house looked over a large lake that sat still under the cloud of grey. Sanji was speechless as the engine of the car turned off, plunging the area back into silence. This place was utterly amazing and Sanji would give anything to live here.

"Earth to shit-cook." He was shaken out of his thoughts with Zoro's voice. "Stop gawking and get out of the car."

"I know! Can't a guy appreciate the beauty of this place for a second?!" Sanji looked around and saw that everyone was out of the car and carrying their bags inside, including Aki.

"You can do it out of the car," Zoro stated, giving him an are-you-an-idiot look. "Come on, they're waiting for us."

"Alright! Jeez!" Sanji huffed and slid out of the car. He gazed around the lake house. Somewhere between the light sky and the blue lake, the lake house stands out, built with glass walls, lost to the world and found by nature. The only weird thing was the sunflower–Er, excuse him. _Lion_ head—as previously explained by Franky— atop of the house. Sanji didn't know how in the world was that thing a lion and why was it there from the start, but it gave a nice feeling to the place so, he didn't dwell on it longer.

As Zoro and Sanji approached the house, Sanji noticed a blond young man standing on the porch. _Sabo_ as Luffy called and ran over the poor guy.

"That's Luffy's brother." Zoro informed. "He lives here. Taking care of Sunny for us."

_Lucky guy—Wait!_ Sanji raised a brow, "This place is yours?" He asked. At first he thought it was rented or something.

"Franky built it," Zoro nodded. "And Luffy claimed it as the crew's household."

"Wow!" Sanji said.

"Wow indeed." Zoro chuckled.

"Zoro! How long are you going make me wait till I meet our new guy." The blond guy said, making his way towards them. He grinned wide and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Sabo."

Sanji took the offered hand in his and shook it firmly, "Pleasure is all mine," He smiled. "I'm Sanji."

"Man, I'm looking forward to have a taste of your cooking! I've heard a lot about that from my kid brother." He chuckled, "Oh, and sorry if he had caused you any troubles."

"No, not at all!" Sanji forced a smile. Luffy indeed gave him shit with that spider. "And I'll be glad to cook for you."

Aki stepped next to Sanji at that moment. "I'm Aki!" He said and the three guys looked down at him.

Sabo laughed and crouched down to greet the little guy, "Hi Aki, I'm Sabo."

"Sanji likes gir—Mmph!" Sanji's hand clasped on the boy's mouth's.

"You should stop saying that to everyone we meet, Aki." Sanji said through gritted teeth before he removed his hand. "Just say hi." He placed the boy down and give him a light nudge to go play on the swing with Chopper.

"He wanted to tell you that the cook is a big perv so good thing you're not a woman." Zoro scoffed and Sanji jabbed him in the ribs.

"I'll kick your ass, Marimo." The cook glared at him.

"Should I be worried about Koala?" Sabo narrowed his eyes.

"Hmm, what about me~?" Came an angelic voice behind Sabo before the most adorable woman peeked over the man's back. "Oh, Hi~" She giggled, stepping next to Sabo. "I'm Koala. It's nice to see you." She held her hand out.

Sanji felt his heart flutter as he took her hand in his and placed a chaste on her knuckle. "It's nice to see you too~" He cooed with hearts in his eyes.

"Oh my, such a gentleman." Koala giggled softly, retreating her hand.

"See what I mean." The Marimo said.

"Hey!" Sanji growled at him.

"Please, we have enough pervs already." Sabo laughed, pointing at Franky, who lifted his head when he heard the word. "And the other one is on his way with the food."

"And I was wondering who brought food…" Sanji hummed.

"We all know it's dangerous to bring food in the same car as Luffy." Zoro said.

"I'd agree in that." Sanji said, knowing from experience how long could the guy stay still around food.

After the ladies, and Ace finally arrived. They all gathered outside on the porch to decide who punks with who and where.

"I'll share a room with the cook." Zoro said nonchalantly and everyone fell in silence except for Usopp and Ace who laughed at their reaction.

"What?" The green-haired man asked. And as if on cue, everyone started throwing questions at the man.

"Really Zoro?"

"You and Sanji a thing?"

"When did you started going out?"

"How did it happen?"

"Who would've thought that the swordsman would go out with someone."

"AWW, THAT'S SUUUPER AWESOME, BRO!"

Sanji, who was sitting next to the marimo, was glad that Aki had fell asleep in his lap. It was a little bit early to explain this to him and the others were kinda going off with their questions. What was wrong with having a relationship with Zoro?

"SHUT UP!" The Marimo silenced his friends. "It happened and that's all. There's nothing to be asked." He glared at them.

"We didn't mean any harm…" Usopp said, placing a hand over Zoro's shoulder.

"Yeah, it's just…you never liked anyone!" Nami added, "it's kinda weird."

"Well, it's none of your damn business, witch." Zoro spat.

"Don't speak to a lady like that!" Sanji elbowed him.

"Don't worry Sanji," Nami said, her smile turning cat-like. "It'll all cost him~"

Zoro groaned next to him and Nami continued, "Anyways, How was your first date? I assume Sanji took care of everything since, y'know… we're talking about Zoro here."

"The hell! I can take him on dates! It's just…" Zoro trailed off.

"It's alright." Sanji smiled, "We didn't get the chance to go on a proper date just yet."

"You shouldn't wait for chances with Zoro.." Nami rolled her eyes. And Zoro glared at her. "If you did go on one though, don't hesitate to call me to babysit Aki~ I'm love with this little angel."

"Ohh, me too! Me too!" Copper chirped, holding his hand up and bouncing on his seat. "I can watch Aki for you and I live just above your apartment."

"ME TOO!" Luffy yelled and Sanji winced. _No way in hell._

"Alright, Alright. Calm down you guys." Said Ace, who was sitting in the across from them, he held his hands up. "We're all happy for Zoro and Sanji. Let's move on and see where they're going to sleep so we can all get to hear some man on man action~" He wriggled his eyebrow.

"Oi!" Sanji gestured to the boy sleeping in his lap. "Are you crazy?!"

"Pffft, who said the kid's sleeping with you in the room?" Ace continued.

"Come on, that's far enough, Ace." Sabo said, getting everyone's attention back. "We'll see how everything goes later."

"Booo, you're such a party pooper!" Ace called.

"Yeah, Boo, Boo!" Luffy joined him, calling and giving him thumbs down.

Nami shut them up by knocking them with her iron fist.

After getting everything done and settling in their rooms, Sanji decided to wandered around the bottom floor of the house. This part of the house held the living room and a kitchen. The second story contained a master bedroom —Which was decided to be his and Zoro's— along with a rec room while The top story had four bedrooms and two bathrooms.

Sanji found out later that the rooms has been arranged for couples first. So, much to the blond's surprise, Franky and Robin, Sabo and Koala each couple got a room on the top floor. Nami decided to take the other room. And Since Ace gave up his room for Sanji and Zoro, he has to share the bunk room with his brother, Brook, Usopp, and Chopper.

Sanji went back to their room, he walked towards the large glass door on the far side of the room that led to a balcony. The house had been positioned so that it looked over the lake. It was a great view. And the cook suspected that the lake was a thing of beauty in all seasons no doubt. it's pretty cold this time of the year and the lake kind of reminded Sanji of the sea. He breathed in the fresh air, sighing contently. He'd love to come here in the summer.

He looked over the lake once more, it was still, looking almost black, reflecting the dark grey clouds above. It was getting a bit late. He should unpack his and Aki's bag before checking on the others and make them dinner.

Drinking in the sight for a few minutes, Sanji turned back inside before the heavens opened and rain fell to ground, he surveyed the room. It was spacious and bright. And a double bed lay in the middle with nightstand on both sides. The ceiling slops down on the side of the room with a built-in dressers lining the space where he'd have to bend to not hit his head. There was a door he believed to be the door of the bathroom where the marimo was taking a shower at the moment.

"Okay. This is good…" He liked it. it was a good change. The room was cozy and warm he hoped it'd keep like that in the middle of the night. "Living with Zoro…" His lips curled up in a small smile at the thought of it. well, he kind of had an idea about it, since they live next to each other. But… They'll sleep in the same bed—Wait. They've already done that. But still… maybe something would happen—NO! Sanji shook his head. God, what was he thinking! Aki is sleeping with them! Who cares what Ace said that can't happen.

After clearing his mind of these thoughts, The cook rolled up his sleeves and opened his and Aki's bag and set off on putting his clothes in the dresser. He was half-way done when the door to the bathroom opened and Zoro came out. In nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

Sanji looked at the Marimo from head to toe. His eyes might have his eyes lingered over the muscled planes of the swordsman's chest and stomach –it wasn't like he hadn't seen it before but _wow_−and when he looked back at Zoro's face the Marimo was smirking. _Fucking tease. _

"Put something on before you catch a cold." Sanji turned back to his task, And heard the sound of Zoro's bare feet pad through the floor.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist as he folded one of Aki's shirts. "Worried about me?" His low voice rumbled against Sanji's ear, sending chills down his spine.

"No, I just don't want you to ruin this trip by catching a cold and pass it to Aki." Sanji teased, "Oh, wait! Idiots can't catch colds. Never mind then."

"That's probably why you didn't catch one the last time you slept naked." Zoro said, still, dangerously close to Sanji's ear.

The blond opened his mouth to make a suitably cutting retort when the door to their room opened and slammed the wall. Zoro was sent flying across the room when Sanji realized that the intruder was none other than Aki.

They boy was panting when he approached his father, "Sanji, Sanji, Sanji, Sanji, Sanji, Sanji, Sanji, Sanji!" He called bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Sanji chuckled softly at the excited boy. "What is it, prince? You got my attention."

"I want my booty~!"

Sanji's eyes almost popped out of his head and Zoro spluttered from his side of the room. "What?" Oh, god where did he hear that word from?!

"My booty!" The boy balled his fists and whined. "Me and Luffy are going to play in the rain!"

Sanji sighed in relief, "It's not booty, Aki." Sanji crouched down and opened a drawer. "They're called boots." He said and pulled out Aki's tiny, yellow 'booty' and his raincoat.

"Wow, nice booty you got there, Aki." Zoro said as Sanji helped Aki into his coat.

"Thank you." Aki giggled as he tried his best to stay still.

"Don't say that, Marimo!" Sanji protested quickly. He didn't want the word to stick on Aki's tongue. "Go, on, Aki." He patted the boy's head when he finished pulled the hat over Aki's head.

"Okay!" Aki said cheerfully before kissing Sanji on the cheek. "Thank you, Sanji!" And he was off.

"Stay away from the lake!" Sanji called after him. Chuckling softly as he got to his feet.

"It's my turn now." Was the warning he got before a certain Marimo spun him around and pressed their lips together.

Sanji was a bit taken aback at Zoro's sudden zeal, but he complied nonetheless, threading his fingers in the soft green strands and parting his lips, allowing Zoro's tongue to slide inside and meet his own. They brushed against each other with velvet strokes that tugged something low in his body and made the blond unable to hold back the moan that escaped his throat.

Strong arms held him securely against Zoro's body, and he felt the hardness of the man's arousal through the soaked fabric hugging the Zoro's hips. His hand slid slowly up Zoro's chest, finally getting the chance to trace his fingers over the long scar decorating the swordsman's chest, as he leaned into the kiss.

"—Sorry to interrupt." Robin cleared her throat. Standing at their wide-open door. "Perhaps you'd want to close the door if you intend to go any further?" She suggested.

They both rapidly pulled away from each other. Sanji couldn't turn around as he realized his problem in his pants. Oh, god! He could only stare at Zoro's perturbed expression.

"I'm sorry you had to see such thing, Robin." Sanji managed to mutter as he buried his face in Zoro's shoulder.

"Would you excuse us, _now_?" The green-haired man spat out the last word with as much venom as he could muster. And Sanji bit him for talking to lady like that.

Robin was not fazed though, "I apologize again, but dinner is ready and everyone is waiting for you two."

"Eh?" Sanji's head snapped up, "But I was supposed to make dinner…?"

"It seems like Koala insisted that she and Sabo take care of the food tonight. You looked tired." Robin reasoned before smiling and turning towards the living room. "I'll inform the others that you'll come out shortly." She said, waving a delicate hand over her shoulder.

"Let's continue where we left—Ow!" Zoro yelped as Sanji cut him off by pinching his side none-too-gently.

"Like hell!"

"What was that for?!" Zoro growled and tried to grab a hold of the cook and snap his damn fingers.

"That's for talking to a lady like that!" Sanji snapped, evading the Marimo's hands swiftly. "Get dressed and come out! We can't make them wait, idiot." He said, closing the door behind him and moving down the hall where everyone was waiting for them in the living room. And Sanji happily slide onto the couch next to the lovely Nami.

Zoro came shortly after him. Fortunately and unfortunately fully clothed.

Sanji looked around looking for the missing Aki and happened to notice that Luffy, Chopper and Usopp were messing too.

"Did anyone call Aki and the others?" He asked.

"Nope, but no worries I'm sure Luffy can smell this." Sabo laughed, panting at the food served in plates on the coffee table.

Sanji raised a brow, confused.

"AW! He has a SUUPPEER nose~!" Franky exclaimed.

Then as if on cue, a distant yell of "FOOOOOOOOD~!" was heard before Luffy came flying into the living room and crashed on his freckled brother's back.

The others walked in normally after him. Chopper holding Aki's hand and helping him down the steps at the living room door. Aki thanked him and rushed to Sanji's side.

"I saw a frog~!" Aki said and started jumping wildly, "It jumps like this and Luffy wanted to eat it," He laughed. "But Chopper saved it and-And put it back in the water!" He pointed to said boy, looking at him with sparkling eyes.

Sanji laughed and patted Aki's head. His smile directed to Chopper, "Congrats, You just became his hero."

Chopper's face flushed, "Shut up! I'm not a hero! That doesn't make me happy, Moron!" despite his words, the boy was wiggling happily and clapping his hands.

"He can't take compliments." Zoro said quietly so only Sanji could hear him. Sanji smiled, amused. He'll have fun throwing complements at the young boy later.

Once everyone got their plate, Aki stood with his by the coffee table, looking for a place to sit. He spotted a tiny little space between Sanji and Zoro. Making his way to the couch, The little guy decided against it once he saw how close Nami was sitting to his brother, talking to him and touching his arm.

Zoro noticed how Aki stomped his way to the couch, slammed his plate down on Sanji's lap, and shoved Nami aside.

"Wha-! What is it?" Nami shifted away.

"Aki! That's not a nice thing to do." Sanji frowned at the boy.

"No! I want to sit next to Sanji!" Aki grumbled, mirroring Sanji's frown.

"That's not an excuse. Apologize to Nami right now."

"It's okay, Sanj—" Nami started but Sanji held his hand up.

"I'm sorry my dear, Nami. But this is unacceptable." Sanji said firmly before turning to his stubborn boy. "Come on, Aki. Say you're sorry."

"I don't want to." A huge pout was set on the boy's face as he crossed his arms.

"Aki…" Sanji gave him a look.

"Nnn." Aki shook his head before tears willed in his eyes. "Stupid. Stupid, Sanji! I hate you!" He yelled before running off.

"Ak—Wait!" Sanji yelled after Aki and when he was about to get up, Aki's plate was almost knocked off his lap if it wasn't for his fast reflex. "Shi—argh!" the cook groaned as he buried his face in his hands. Aki is most likely in their room now. He thought, then came a slam of a door to confirm it.

"You shouldn't have done that." The shitty marimo spoke.

"Yeah? who was the one who told me not to go easy on him?" Sanji snapped, sending Zoro a glare.

"I didn't tell you to be that hard on him!" Zoro defended. "He's just a kid."

"Well, guess what? I don't give a shit anymore. I'll do what I want." Sanji barked, his face red from anger for some reason, before he shot up and left the living room.

Everyone sat around in stunned silence, even Luffy who was burying his face in his plate, stopped eating at some point and looked at Zoro in confusion.

"My, oh my~" Brook was the first one to break the silence.

"Boy, that escalated quickly." Sabo said from his place next to Ace who's face is literally buried in his food. His narcolepsy had kicked in once again.

"What?!" Zoro growled, unable to stand Robin's piercing gaze.

"Not super, bro." Franky said, shaking his head in disappointment.

"The hell did I do?" The swordsman's eyes widened at them. It's always his fault when he's with them.

"Are you really going out with him?" Nami asked, narrowing her eyes dangerously at him. "Cause you don't act like it."

"Hey, hey! Let's not do this." Usopp started. "What have I told you guys about Sanji. I'm sure they're going through a lot. So let's go easy on them…" He got up and went in the direction where Sanji went. "I'll go check on him."

"Someone gotta check on the little one too," Koala piped up. "Shall I go~?"

"I'll go with you!" Chopper got up.

Nami glared at Zoro, "You're just going to sit here?"

Zoro didn't even bother to look up from his plate as he continued to dig in his food. Stupid witch knew nothing.

x x x

The rain continued to fall upon the trees surrounding the house. It was so dark the lake wasn't even visible. Sitting on the porch swing, Sanji cursed his short temper for breaking out like that in front of everyone. It wasn't even Zoro's fault that he had to yell at Aki.

"God this is…." Sanji heaved a sigh, placing his face in his hands. He should get a fucking hold of himself if he wants to get through this.

He lifted his head and glanced over his shoulder when he heard footsteps coming his way. He was surprised to see it was his long-nosed friend.

"Hey." Usopp said quietly. "Can I?" he gestured to the empty space next to Sanji.

"Sure." Sanji shrugged. "Nothing interesting here, though."

"Of course," Usopp laughed as he took a seat next to his friend. God, it's been so long since Sanji had disappeared from his world, Usopp was dead worried about him. He's so happy that the blond is back, but it's heartbreaking seeing him like that. This isn't the Sanji he grew up with. No, this Sanji is just an empty shell of a man. No matter how hard Sanji tried to feign that smile, Usopp knew him better. He knew how much Sanji has suffered before he was gone. He's lived that hell with him. But it's a miracle that Sanji still came back and stood like that. If it were him, Usopp was pretty sure that he'd crumbled and lose it by now. But Sanji is strong, despite how worn out he looks now, and how much strength Usopp was sure Sanji has lost, he is still strong. And with Zoro with him now… Not only Zoro. He's got everyone with him now. Zoro, Luffy and everyone else. Sanji can rest assure that he's under captain Usopp's wing now~ Usopp chuckled under his breath at the last thought.

"What's so funny?" He heard Sanji say.

Usopp shook his head, "Nothing. I'm just glad you're back."

"Yeah, it's good to be back."

Silence settled down on them for a moment until the long-nosed man summoned his courage to speak up, "Hey, Sanji…"

Sanji hummed his answer, his face buried in his hands once again.

"Are you okay?"

Sanji looked up, his curled eyebrow furrowed in confusion before he chuckled. "I'm fine, Usopp. That shitty marimo keeps getting under my skin at times—"

"You know I'm not talking about that…" Usopp cut him off. "Are you okay, Sanji?"

Sanji bit his lip. This is why he didn't want to be alone with Usopp. It's not like he didn't want him in into this mess. Usopp was in it from the start. He knew more than he should about his shitty situation, but… he didn't want him to worry. Just like Zoro… God, What's wrong with these people! They don't fucking know what they're getting themselves into!

"I'm fine," He finally said. "…for now." He added.

"What do you mean?" Usopp perked up, "Are they still on your tail? Is this is why you're Aki's _brother_ now?"

Sanji sighed, he can't lie to his friend now can he? Of course, Usopp would definitely see through it. "It's complicated. You don't wanna know."

"Come on, Sanji! It's me!"

"That's why I don't want you involved."

"What the hell, Sanji!" Usopp shot to his feet. "I'm your friend!"

"That's exactly why…" Sanji scowled, his voice rising. Realizing his mistake in doing so, Sanji glanced to the glass door of the house to see if anyone had heard before casting his glare to his feet. Unable to look his friend in the eyes.

"Are you saying that you don't trust me?" The words are said with vicious anger, voice trembling uncharacteristically with barely suppressed emotion and Sanji hated himself for doing this to his friend.

"Can we not go—!" Sanji words were cut off harshly as Usopp grabbed his collar and pulled him to his feet harshly. He held him firmly, forcing him to look him the eyes. _When did Usopp get so strong? Or was he the one becoming weak?_

"Can _you_ not, Sanji?" Usopp yelled in his face. Tightening his hold on the cook's collar. "It's me, you idiot! You can trust me—hell, you can trust everyone in this house! I know we don't seem like it, but we're closer than a family and you're one of us now. You were one of us before they even knew you! I've always talked to them about you! So don't keep us in the dark! If anything happens to you or Aki, Luffy will bring hell on whoever is the cause of it. Zoro too! He's a frickin' demon, Nami and Robin, Franky, Brook, Chopper, and Luffy's brothers, even I got stronger Sanji! We can take it. we can face those bastards… So stop doing this to yourself, Sanji. We're your family! If we didn't help you, who will?!"

Sanji clutched Usopp's wrists, not because he wanted him to let go of his tight hold on his collar, but because he couldn't hold himself upright. Usopp's words stuck him like lightning and tears welled in Sanji's eyes. He felt awful for shutting his friend out like that. He felt shit for looking so weak in front of him as he tightened his hold on Usopp's wrists to stop his hands from trembling. He should have more faith in his friends. He's been alone for so long, it's so overwhelming that Sanji was having troubles holding back his emotions. Usopp has changed so much in these past years. "I'm sorry…" Was all he managed to say, his voice betraying him.

"You idiot…" Usopp's voice also quivering terribly. "What are you apologizing for…? " He mumbled, finally letting go of Sanji's shirt to wrap his arms around him. "My eight thousand followers will take care of everything for you."

"I'm sorry, Usopp." Sanji apologized again. God, how much he hated himself at the moment. But this had to be done. "I appreciate…this. I really do." He pulled away, "But I can't do this. I won't be able to live with the fact that I endangered you or any of these guys."

"Sanji…" The long-nosed muttered, but Sanji held up a hand in a plea to hear him out, "Please, Usopp. You gotta understand. I did this to myself, so I'll see it to the end."

Usopp opened his mouth to protest once more, Sanji pleaded to him again. "Just promise me. Don't tell anyone about this."

Concern etched a deep frown on Usopp's face. Sanji could see the pain clearly in his friend's eyes.

"At least Zoro has to know," Usopp sighed, running a hand over his face.

Sanji let out an uneasy chuckle, "I've got that covered. Don't worry." He patted his friend's back.

Silence settled on them for a moment before the long-nosed man let out a frustrated groan, "This is unfair!" he said turning to his friend with a fierce scowl on his weathered face. "I won't say a thing if you promise to tell me if anything happens."

"Usopp.." Sanji started. But Usopp cut him off.

"I mean it, Sanji."

The chef gave up, he could give him that. "Alright, I promise."

Usopp's face softened, "Okay."

"Let's go back inside then." Said Sanji, dusting his pants. When he turned to the glass door, he startled to see the green-haired man standing there.

Said green-haired man, held a hand up. "They started getting worried." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder towards the direction of the living room where the others were. "Nami was bitching—!"

"Oi!" Sanji glared at him. "Don't say that!"

Zoro rolled his eyes, "Whatever, you done here?"

"Yeah, we were on our way inside." Usopp piped up before the two got into a fight. He hocked his arm over Sanji's shoulder and pulled him into the house. Zoro right on their tail.

The mood lifted up afterwards. Koala came back, announcing that the little prince had fell asleep with Chopper in his bed and that she carried him to their room. Sanji took her hand, placed a chaste kiss and apologized for the trouble he caused her.

They had a few drinks, played card game, chatted a little before everybody retreated to their room dragging their feet lazily one by one until there was no one left in the living room but Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, and a sleeping Ace sprawled on the floor.

Usopp yawned loudly, as he watched Sabo head to his room after bidding them goodnight. "Guess I'll call it a night too. What about you guys?" He glanced at the couple who looked surprisingly energetic.

"Good call." Sanji nodded, but didn't make a move to get up from sitting on the couch next to Zoro. "We'll follow in a bit."

"Mm, kay." He gave them a thumb up as he pulled himself to his feet. He glanced over at the figure of the sleeping man. "Do I have to take him with me?"

Zoro waved his hand in dismissal, "He'll wake up sooner or later."

"It'd be cruel to leave him." Sanji chuckled. "Kick him awake now."

"Jeez, and kicking him is nice? " Usopp chuckled. These two are so much alike. He thought, shaking his head before pulling the portgas brother onto his back with difficulty.

"Aight," He gave a weak thumbs up as he dragged the sleeping man passed them, "Captain Usopp is ou—Argh! This guy is heavier than he looks." The long-nosed man struggled to hold Ace from sliding off his back. "Night."

Zoro and Sanji watched Usopp with amused grins as the man struggled down the hallway and towards the stairs. "AW! Man, Franky should install a damn elevator or something!" He groaned, loudly. Sanji felt a little bad for him. But he believed in his friend. _Fight, Usopp._

"He's something." Sanji chuckled when he Usopp's groans disappeared upstairs.

Zoro hummed in response.

Sanji watched from the corner of his eye as the Marimo took one last swig of his beer before placing it down on the coffee table then laid back further on the couch and place his arms over the back of it.

The blond took that as an invitation and leaned closer to him, and when Zoro brought down his arm around Sanji, the cook melted into the welcoming, warm embrace.

"I'm sorry for lashing out earlier…" Sanji murmured.

" 's good as long as you're okay now." Zoro said softly.

"Mmm, I'm better…" Said Sanji, leaning even closer against the man. "It's just… I don't know." He sighed. "Something doesn't feel right. It's like my old man sent us away on purpose. He never does that! He hates it when I ask for a day off, yet he gave me the whole weekend."

"You worry too much, cook." Zoro said. "Maybe he thought you deserved some fun time with Aki."

"Probably." Sanji mused as he rested his head on Zoro's shoulder. "I'm just thinking too much."

"Yeah. Better stop before you hurt yourself." Zoro smirked.

"Don't worry. Unlike you, Marimo. I don't have moss for brain." Sanji smirked back.

"Oi!" A pinch to the cook's earlobe was enough to make him yelp in pain before Zoro started to rub it gently between his fingers.

"Let's go on a date when we go back." Zoro said after a while.

"Sure, That sounds nice~" The blond couldn't help but to smile at the thought of that. A date was needed for him to get his mind off of things he didn't want to think about. Would the old man be okay with watching Aki that night? Speaking of the little prince—should he explain his relationship with Zoro to him? Or was it too soon?

"What are you thinking?" Zoro's voice snapped him from his trance.

"Mm, Nothing." Sanji shook his head, "Aki. Us."

Zoro raised a brow, "You mean what we have." Sanji watched Zoro's hand as it moved, gesturing at them.

"Yeah.." Sanji nodded, "I don't know how will he react to it."

"He'll understand." Zoro said flatly. "He's really smart so I think he already have an idea…" Zoro trailed off.

Sanji lifted his head to look clearly at him, "What do you mean? Did he say something?"

"Mm," Zoro shook his head. "Just a hunch."

Sanji's face fell. "Is it the same hunch that tells you to turn right when you're supposed to go left?"

"Fuck you." Zoro grumbled, getting to his feet. He's trying to be serious here!

Sanji whined when the warmth left him so suddenly. "Where are you going?!" He asked, watching Zoro walk away.

"Bed." Zoro grumbled. It was getting late. They should sleep if they want to get up early for whatever Robin said that they're going to do.

He heard the cook let out a sigh as he got up and rush after him, "I got dibs on the left side of the bed!" He called as he ran past Zoro.

Before he knew it, Zoro was running after him. He easily caught up to Sanji and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Shitty cook!" He said through grit teeth as he howled him−a suplex drop came to his mind but he changed his mind. He didn't want to hurt—! His thought was cut short as Sanji's leg suddenly shot up in an impossible angle and the man turned in his arms swiftly to face him and wrapped his legs around Zoro in a tight hold.

And that was enough surprise to make Zoro stumble on his own feet and bring them both to the ground in front of the bedroom door.

"Shitty Marimo!" Sanji groaned under him. "Ow…"

Said Marimo lifted himself on his arms to look at the cook, "The hell, cook! I didn't know you could move like that?!" He said, awe visible in his voice.

Sanji's face broke into a goofy grin, "You like~?"

They both came to a halt though as a muffled whine came from their room.

"Aki!" Sanji gasped, throwing Zoro from over him before rushing into their room. Zoro right after him.

They found the boy on the floor by the door, hugging his knees, his body shaking.

"Aki! What's wrong?" The cook rushed to Aki's side.

Said boy shot up as soon as he heard Sanji's voice. "Daddyyy!" He cried, wrapping his arms around Sanji's chest.

Zoro saw Sanji flinch as he heard the word, his hands froze midway to the boy's back. _How did he…?_

"A-Aki… it's me." Sanji stuttered. "_Sanji._"

"Daddy…" Aki sniffled, "I want daddy!"

Sanji bit his lip, his hands finally moving to rub Aki's back. "I'm sorry, Aki.." the words sounded forced. "It's only me. Daddy is not here."

Zoro looked at Sanji. A frown creased his brow as he locked his eyes with hollow blue one. Sanji looked defeated, his shoulders hunched forward as his body relaxed visibly. Sanji flashed Zoro a weak smile that pulled at the swordsman's heartstrings _–God, he hated that look–_ before the cook's gaze moved to his son.

"It's okay, Aki." Sanji whispered, "What happened?"

"I'm scared!" The boy hiccupped. "I want−Daddy."

"Daddy is not here." Sanji muttered weakly. "I'm sorry but it's just me and Zoro here."

"Zoro!" Aki called as soon as the words left Sanji's mouth and flung himself at said man.

"Ak—!" Sanji cut himself off before calling.

Zoro's eyes widened when Aki jumped at him. He looked back at Sanji with uncertainty. This is not good. The look on Sanji's defeated face is even worse now.

Sanji nodded and slumped back till his was leaning against the bed. A shaken breath left his lips as he draped his arm over his eyes.

_Fuck. This couldn't get any worse._ Zoro swore.

He looked down at the boy, burying his face in his stomach and crying his eyes out.

"Hey…" Zoro said softly, lifting Aki gently to face him. "What's wrong buddy? Did you have a bad dream?"

"Mm," Aki mumbled, nodding his head.

"It's just a dream, you know." Zoro smiled. "Nothing bad will happen to you as long as Sanji is here."

Aki nodded again, his lip quivering. And Zoro cursed his luck. He fucking hated this look on the two! And it didn't help any when the cook removed his arm from over his face as Aki hugged the swordsman.

Sanji pulled himself onto the bed and slumped down, burying his face in his pillow, his arms at his sides.

"Hey, buddy." Zoro lifted Aki in his arms and made his way to the bed and sat down. "Are you still mad at Sanji?" He asked. Sanji curled to the side, his back to them.

Aki didn't answer, wiping his eyes with tiny hands.

"Well then, if you're still mad. Then I'll sleep next to him." Zoro said, nonchalantly. And Aki froze. _It's working._

"Stop whatever you're doing." He heard the cook say. Still curled over himself.

"I'm not doing anything! I'm just telling Aki that if he's mad at you he can sleep away from you." Zoro shrugged, pulling the covers from under him and placing Aki on the far end of the bed. Away from Sanji.

He lay down and patted the space to his left for Aki. "come on. Good night." He said closing his eyes as he saw Aki glare at the pillow. _Kids are so easy._

The swordsman cracked an eye open, watched as Aki crawled over him, squeezed himself between Zoro and Sanji and curled against Sanji's back.

Aki burrowed his face into Sanji's shirt and his little hands clenched the material of it. "I love you, Sanji." he said, his voice muffled.

Sanji turned over and bundled him into a hug, "I love you too, Aki." He whispered, lips pulled up in a weak smile.

His visible eye looking at Zoro. _Thank you._ He mouthed before shifting closer and place a small peck on the corner of the swordsman's lips.

Zoro smiled back and tilted his head and sealed his lips to Sanji's in a more insistent kiss. However, they parted much more quickly to what they've both liked as Aki pushed his back against Zoro and kept on pushing till Zoro was in a safe distance. _What the hell? Am I too not allowed near Sanji? _Zoro thought as he remembered how Aki hated it when Nami was next to Sanji.

_Shit._

_I don't want to make enemies with Aki._

Was all on Zoro's mind as shut his eyes and fell asleep.

x x x

When the swordsman woke up the next day, it was already noon when he checked his phone. He considered sleeping more since no one has woke him._ Sleeping more it is_. He thought as his sleep took over him again.

It wasn't more than an hour later when he woke up again, greeted by the cook's face. The cook was crouching by the bed, his chin resting on the bed mattress as he watched him sleeping. It took Zoro a minute to realized that the cook has been sitting there for quite some time from the bored expression Sanji wore.

"Are you fucking awake now, shitty bastard?" Sanji said.

"My eyes are open." Zoro stated matter-of-factly. Seeing that Aki wasn't here from the colorful use of words the cook was throwing at him, a small thought of pulling the cook into the bed with him popped into Zoro's mind but he shrugged it away. The cook didn't look pleased.

"Yeah, they are. Just like they were several times earlier! But you won't fucking wake up!" Sanji glared at him. "Everyone left ages ago! There's no one left here except us." He said prodding at Zoro's forehead with a finger. "And Nami, being the lovely lady she is asked me to wait till you woke up." The cook said before tilting his head thoughtfully, "I don't get why she insisted on not waking you, though. She said just wait until the idiot wakes up on his own…she's so gracious~"

"Yeah, right. I'm so grateful for her majesty." Zoro grumbled, swatting Sanji's still prodding hand away. "She probably did that cause she wanted you out of her sight for as long as possible." The green haired grumbled as he got up. He stretched his arms over his head, and relaxing as heard his muscles pop. He caught sight of the cook going through Zoro's bag. "What are you doing?" Asked Zoro. still by the bedside−throwing the cook onto the bed is still an option. And with everyone gone.

"Clothes." Came Sanji's reply before a shirt hit him in the face.

"We going out?"

The cook whirled around, threw a pants at Zoro, and gave him a 'duh' look before saying, "You're so fucking mistaken if you think I'd be satisfied with wasting my day watching you sleep."

A smirk broke on Zoro's face, "You have a weird hobby there, shit-cook."

"One more word and I'll fucking kick your face in." Sanji said through grit teeth.

"You can—"

"CHANGE!" Sanji roared before slamming the door shut after him.

Zoro stared at the door for a moment, "Someone is in a bad mood." He shrugged as he bent down to pick up the clothes Sanji threw at him, and made his way to the bathroom.

He took a very quick shower and changed his clothes. He didn't want the cook to wait for too long. Obviously said cook was already in bad mood so making him wait won't be good. He remembers Sanji being against this damn hiking trip last night when Usopp has suggested the idea, so what the hell was he being so impatient about? Zoro thought as he went down to the living room where Sanji was, sitting on a chair and chewing on an unlit cigarette.

Sanji glanced up at Zoro as soon as he heard him step into the room and then moved his gaze away as if he bite down what he was about to say.

"What?" The swordsman had to ask.

"Nothing, let's just hurry the sun is about to set." Sanji shook his head and stalked past Zoro towards the front door of the house.

Zoro didn't say anything as he followed the cook. Sanji was dressed in a way Zoro wasn't used to see the cook in, a plain orange polo shirt and a pair of khaki denim jeans. And Zoro could tell that the cook disliked looking so casual but it couldn't be helped if he didn't want to get his 'nicer' clothes dirty.

The two of them set off, leaving the house and soon making their way to a walking trail—Zoro leading of course, cause the cook knew nothing of this place— The land was mostly flat, and the trail was long enough that Nami told Sanji to pack them a small dinner for only the two of them because Zoro will surely get them lost, so they can have their dinner at some point if they didn't find them.

The walk went as expected for a while before Sanji managed to drag him into a pointless argument, but things calmed down before it got physical. This happened several times, before there was some sort of silent agreement between the two of them to shut the fuck up and enjoy the damn view of… what the hell?!

Zoro frowned. He looked around him and for some reason the walking trail has disappeared. There's nothing but trees and trees only surrounding them.

How could this happen? There was only one trail and Zoro was sure they were on the right track, so it's not like he got lost… right?

Of course not! Roronoa Zoro never gets lost.

_Looks like this shitty forest is haunted or some shit._

Zoro continued to walk. They were originally headed to the fields. He remembers the Nami saying something about the fields and north. North means up…There! Up that mountain—

"We're lost, aren't we?" Came Sanji's voice suddenly from the side, and Zoro jumped slightly at the cook's closeness.

"Like hell, shit-cook!" Zoro stopped to glare at said cook.

Zoro didn't know why, but he didn't like the look on Sanji's face that moment when the cook watched him for a second with that one beautiful blue eye, almost startling every time you see it… but it looked sad; like the first time Zoro met him. It's been a while since the swordsman saw this look in the other's eye. It's been a while since he felt uncomfortable from that look. At that moment, Sanji looked torn up yet determined, It was unsettling.

"What's—"

Sanji cut him off, "Let's just head back." He said, turning back. "It's getting dark. I'm sure the guys went back to the house—"

"No!" Zoro growled, grabbing Sanji by his wrist and yanking him back and practically dragging him in the right direction. Which is up cause they were going to the fucking fields. "Shut up!" Zoro growled again when the cook was about to protest. "Just shut up."

And the cook did. He didn't utter a single word as they continued to walk and Zoro was grateful. He wasn't sure he could take whatever the cook wanted to say without punching him in the face at the moment.

About an hour into the walk, Zoro managed to calm himself down a little, unlike the cook who kept clinching and unclenching his fist after he lost hope of wriggling his arm from Zoro's grip. The green haired man heaved a sigh and slowed down so they'd walk next to each other.

His grip slackened before caressing the man's wrist with his thumb in a silent apology. He heard a breathless chuckle from the cook as he slid his hand down, their fingers loosely intertwined, linking them together.

"Never thought you'd be such a sap." Sanji huffed, squeezing the swordsman's hand.

"Never knew I was." Zoro mumbled under his breath, squeezing Sanji's hand in return.

After that. The air was silent as they walked. The wind was trembling as it blew through Zoro's short hair, his dark eyes narrowed as he continued walking with the blond, not stopping for a split second. They had to keep walking because Zoro had this bad feeling in his gut that if they stopped, something bad would happen.

When they finally _and accidently_, as Sanji thought, ended up at the wide field, it was already dark. Zoro didn't dare to check his watch as they stood there staring off at the distance and linger in the silence that surrounded them. Zoro felt a tug on his hand, not sure if the cook wanted to let go or his attention. Zoro hoped the latter so, he looked to his right.

Sanji was looking him straight in the eyes. Zoro seemed to be lost in them for a second until he noticed his lips were moving and that he was saying something.

"—like they already left." Sanji said gesturing to the picnic blanket laid out, and left in the wide area. "Lazy asses! Who'd leave a blanket like this." Sanji chuckled. "Let's pick it up and head back."

"Let's stay for a while." Zoro suggested. The weather was nice, it wasn't that cold. And the sky was clear.

When the cook didn't answer, Zoro glanced at him. _He doesn't want to? _Sanji was looking at him.

"What?" Zoro raised a brow.

"Nothing." Sanji answered immediately, flashing him a bright smile Zoro didn't get to see often. "Let's stay." He said tugging at Zoro's hand now and dragging him towards the blanket.

A shiver ran up Zoro's spine as he noticed a very familiar, sandy-brown scrap of paper left right in the middle of the blanket. He picked it up immediately;

_**Zoro,**_

_**Enjoy your first date watching the beautiful night sky that the great me had arrange due to my extensive knowledge of weather systems. **_

Zoro smiled as he continued to read the note;

_**P.S. We have prepared for that as well. it will cost you ;p**_

Zoro's smile died as fast. "That witch! I should've known!" He growled, clinching his fist, crumbling the poor piece of paper in his hand.

"Stop calling Nami that!" Sanji snatched the paper from Zoro and read it. He threw his head back and laughed heartedly. "My beautiful goddess~ she's so concentrate."

"Like hell…" Zoro pouted childishly, That's a couple of hundreds added to his debt. "She just wants money."

"So? Give it to her! We're on this date thanks to her~" Sanji tilted his head to look a Zoro. "What does she mean by 'That' anyway?"

"I don't know." Zoro shrugged. "Let's just enjoy the date."

"Sure." The cook smiled, "Let's lay down and do as our date planner told us to." He said, pushing the swordsman down, to lie on his back. Closing his eyes, Zoro let him do that.

He heard soft rustling besides him indicating that the blond has lain besides him. Not really beside him, near him anyways. There was still a gap between them so… they weren't really lying next to each other.

When Zoro opened his eyes again, he expected to see something dull. a blackness of thick clouds that blotted out the stars. But, there was something else.

What lay in front of him, _or on top of him_, was a vast, dark sky decorated by millions of stars, shining and twinkling. Zoro was dumbstruck. He'll admit that. He'll have to thank Nami.

He watched from the corner of his eye as Sanji's hand reached out in front of him, as if to grab the stars, but only to clinch his fist so hard and drop his arm over his eyes.

"This is no good." Hearing that, Zoro propped himself on his elbow and looked at him. "This is really no good, Zoro," He repeated. "I'm only getting you and your friends into a shitload of mess by doing this… I know I should not… but I can't and this is fucking with me."

"A mess…" Zoro echoed, knowing exactly what the cook meant, but before he could go deeper into his thoughts, Sanji spoke again.

"Honestly, I don't know what to do anymore. " He admitted in a steady voice. "Right now, I'm really afraid… of doing this. Of being here."

Zoro wasn't expecting this. He wasn't expecting it at all. Before he could even protest, however, Sanji continued.

"Right now, I'm afraid… of losing you. Aki…Everything…" He said, his voice cracking. At that point, Zoro knew the cook was about to break down. That Sanji would make a decision they'd both hate.

Zoro steeled himself and took a hold of Sanji's hand. He could see he was quiet surprised at the gesture since he slightly drew his hand back, but then relaxed. Still, Zoro could feel that he was very tense. At least it calmed him down a bit.

Sanji took a deep breath and sighed, "Even though I can't say that my life up until now was fortunate, if I got your attention because I was so unfortunate, I guess it's all thanks to that, that I got to meet you, so I think it was okay after all."

The swordsman squeezed his hand gently, reassuring him that he's here with him and nothing could do anything to separate them.

"That's why I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt because of me…" Sanji stated in a shaky voice. "That's why, at this point I wouldn't—… I'll understand If you want to back out."

"Stop worrying." He pulled the cook towards him and wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace. Sanji stiffened at first, but he surprisingly gave in and laid on top of the swordsman. "You think so little about us, Shit cook." He nuzzled into blond locks, "Luffy will kick your ass if he heard you say that… that's, if he gets you before I did."

Sanji's chuckle was muffled by Zoro's shirt, "You can try that."

x x x

"Hey, Moss-head." Said moss-head turned his head to look at Sanji, only to see he was still gazing upwards into the sky.

"What is it?" He asked, not knowing the possible reason of why he inquired of him. They were sitting–or rather lying, in a comfortable silence for a while now.

Silence was held for a moment, and then Sanji spoke. "Do you… love me?"

Without even thinking Zoro immediately replied, "I love you." He didn't know whether it was his imagination but, he thought he may have just witnessed Sanji show the brightest smile he has ever done. And it was beautiful in a way words cannot depict. If he dared to say. "I love everything about you. There's nothing I can't like. Even that foul mouth of yours when Aki isn't around." It was true. Zoro haven't thought about it much before, but he did love the cook. And this idiot cook deserved to be happy so if that managed to make him that happy, Zoro will say it as many times as Sanji wanted.

Sanji breathed out a chuckle, "I love you too."

Then, as if by cue, they both turned around and looked at each other. Sanji smiled at him, Zoro did the same. Sanji moved closer, so did Zoro. They gradually got closer until they were just a breath apart.

Zoro placed his arm on Sanji's shoulder and pressed their foreheads together and waited for the cook. Sanji took the hint and closed the gap between them. It was bliss.

x x x

Going back to the Sunny, at last. Sanji stopped Zoro on the front porch of the house when he smelled something different. He frowned and sniffed. "Do you smell that? " He said.

Zoro shrugged his shoulders and said, "Why don't we go inside and see."

The blond nodded his head and walked inside the house and a delicious aromatic fragrance invaded his nostrils.

He allowed his nose to lead him to the dimly lit living room. What they found there surprised Sanji. A fancy marble slab dining table was set up. There were candles and elegant napkins, crystal wine glasses and fine China, all laid out and an all too cliché romantic dinner scene.

"Wow," Sanji looked around the living room. Everyone had gone to all this trouble for them. They had cleared out all the furniture in the room, brought in a table with two matching chairs and prepared everything just for them.

"You like it?" Zoro's voice was heard from behind him, looks like he got lost a bit.

"This is 'that'?!" Sanji's eyes widened with the realization, and turned to face the Marimo. "You planned for this?"

"What do you think I did when I didn't follow you and Usopp outside last night?" Zoro grinned at him.

"I don't know—not this!" Sanji laughed and leaned to press a soft kiss to the Marimo's lips before said turned him around and pushed him towards the table, "Let's not waste any more time and have dinner. I'm starving."

"Alright," Sanji chuckled, taking a seat on chair when Zoro headed for the kitchen. Sanji glanced worriedly at the direction Zoro disappeared into. But his concerns died down as soon as the Marimo reappeared with a dish and a bottle of wine. Sanji noticed it was labeled Chacai.

"I knew it!" Sanji said proudly when Zoro put down the large platter in the center of the table.

"Huh?" Zoro raised a brow.

"Salmon pasta," He said nodding towards the plate. "I could smell it from the door. And good choice of wine. Chardonnay goes well with salmon." He noted.

"I guess," Zoro served the pasta on to Sanji's plate. "I know nothing about wine, so we'll have to thank Sabo for this one." He cracked open the bottle of wine and poured out a glass for Sanji and himself.

"I see," Sanji tried his best to ignore the loud crash that came from outside followed by an all too familiar "shishishi". He looked at the swordsman who face-palmed and cursed 'the idiots' under his breath.

He forked the bed of pasta, twirled it around his fork and put it into his mouth. He worked his jaw, chewing carefully. "How did you, or whoever made this knew that I like my pasta spicy?!"

Zoro smiled, "Aki. Robin is probably the one who made it though."

"When did you get to ask Aki about what I like?" Sanji's eyes narrowed. The last thing he remembered, Zoro was asleep all day. So, when did he….?

"You're particularly everything Aki talks about when we hang out in mornings. I didn't ask him." Zoro stated, "He just told me everything I wanted to know." He smirked.

Sanji shifted in his seat and took a sip of wine. Okay, So Aki has told Zoro things about him. But that's not the important part here!

_I wanted to know._

That particular part caught Sanji off guarded, he'd almost fell of his chair as heat spread across his neck. The things this idiot does to Sanji without realizing! It was killing the cook.

After dinner, Sanji went to the second floor, after Zoro insisting to clean up on his own. Sanji only agreed because he was tired and the damn Marimo had been sleeping all day, so that was his punishment.

Stopping at the rec, the blond made a beeline for the huge window and leaned his forehead against the cool surface of the glass. Everything was more than perfect today. The dinner's set up was really nice and the food was even better. Sanji doesn't remember going on a date this good. ever. He'd really enjoyed this day from the moment he opened his eyes this morning, saw Aki and Zoro snuggling in the tangled bedcovers, up until this moment. Was it bad that he wished for this day to never end?

A chuckle left his mouth at the childish thought before Zoro's voice next to his ear startled him.

"The hell is so funny? Are you watching wild animals having sex?" Zoro said, leaning forward to see outside, his chest pressing against Sanji's back.

"No, Idiot!" Sanji made a face, leaning back into the warmth of Zoro's body. "Who enjoys such thing?"

"I don't know." Said Zoro, resting his chin on the cook's shoulder. "I think Chopper might… I caught him watching monkeys going at it once and he told me it was for his studies. But I didn't believe him." He said, looped his arms around Sanji.

Sanji laughed. "I worry for that kid." He said as he brought his hands over the swordsman.

"He's a good kid, though."

"I know." Sanji nodded. And Zoro hummed an answer.

They stayed like that. Gazing outside the window at the darkness of the night. If time stopped now, Sanji would appreciate it. The cook thought, unconsciously tightening his hold on the swordsman's hands.

Zoro pressed their bodies closer. He could feel the tension from Sanji's body. He could see that the cook was still worried about something in his visible eye and he needed to take his mind off of it at least for now.

Sanji jumped slightly as he felt warm lips press over his neck and tightened his hold on Zoro's hand unconsciously. The swordsman, however, went on. Light kisses were placed one after another. He turned his head to the side to give the swordsman better access. Still unsure if the cook wanted this or not, Zoro took the offered opportunity and left open-mouthed kisses up the blond's neck, trailing up to his jaw.

When Sanji turned around suddenly, the swordsman stopped abruptly and pulled away. 'Sorry' was at the tip of his tongue but the cook didn't let him as he wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck and pulled him close. Pressing their bodies tightly together.

"Kiss me properly." Sanji whispered. His eyes were lidded and his lips were parted slightly.

Zoro obliged. Leaning forward, he licked his lips titled his head slightly and pressed his mouth to Sanji's. the blond let out a small moan and Zoro leaned in a little more, his hands coming up to touch the Sanji's jaw before cupping his face as he attacked those soft lips he was craving all day. Sanji shuddered under his touch before kissing back.

Sanji's lips parted and Zoro dove in, groaning at the familiar taste. The blond's fingers were in his hair, pulling at the short strands and tilting Zoro's head to get a better angle on their kiss. Zoro could feel his entire body trembling with the force of his desire for the other man. He leans into the blond, pressing him against the glass wall, his hands still on either side of Sanji's delicate but masculine face to keep him close.

He kisses him a little deeper. Their tongues rolled over each other, exploring every part of each other's mouth; lips, tongues, sensitive skin, moving together, triggering sensations which spread throughout their bodies much quicker than they could handle.

Zoro relaxed his body and pressed his hips onto the other's. he ground his thigh against Sanji's growing erection, earning a soft moan from the chef. He moaned against Sanji's lips at the sound, before rolling his hips again and letting one of his hands slide down Sanji's side. He gripped the blond's hip and pressed the two of them even closer together.

Sanji broke the kiss to gasp against Zoro's lips, "W-wait!" He breathed. His hold on Zoro's hair becoming tighter and the Marimo growled in response and moved to place open-mouth kisses on Sanji's jaw and neck, leaving marks on the chef's skin. "Z-zoro! Wait!" he rasped, "Stop you shitty bastard!" Sanji panted and pulled Zoro's head away by his hair not so gently.

This time Zoro stopped, yelping in pain as he was pushed away from the cook's warm body, "What's wrong?" he growled. "It's too fucking late to stop now!" he said before realizing.

_Crap._

What the fuck was he saying? It was obvious that this is too much for Sanji and they were moving way to fast. But he couldn't help it! He's been thinking of the damn blond and his sexy legs for way too long and he just—he actually doesn't have words for how he felt right then. But the cook needs to know that he wasn't just giving up for lust here. That this was how Zoro felt and he needed him right now. He have to understand that this is… meaningful and— "I know… I'm moving fast. I'm sorry, I was just thinking of making love to you—"

"No! it's not that! I just… don't want our first time making love to be in a place like this." Sanji whispered, his little smirk didn't hide the flush on his cheeks. "…the bedroom?"

The swordsman nodded and reached out his hand for the cook, said cook complied and Zoro started to pull the other man through the rec room towards the hall.

Sanji tried his best to stop his knees from buckling as he was pulled through the hallway towards their bedroom. _God,_ '_Making love' _Sanji knew it was too childish to think too much of the word, but he couldn't remember that he ever thought of it like that after what happened to him. Sure, he'd had some nights with beautiful women _-and men, but that was very long ago- _when he was away. But, it was mostly for stress relieving more than anything. he never went into each of those unless he knew when morning came, they were gone, or he was gone. And that would be that. And no more did he want from it.

But this was different. Zoro is different. He trusted him. He knew how he felt towards him and Sanji felt the same way; _maybe even more_. But unlike his mistake with Kalifa, Sanji didn't feel wrong being with Zoro and feeling like that. He is.. madly in love with this man. The cook slowly realized and felt the first pangs of nervousness creep into his stomach as they neared the room. He felt like his heart was going to explode.

Zoro walked him into the room and without letting go of his hand, he turned around, placed Sanji's hand over his shoulder, and walked backwards towards the bed. It was darker in the room than in the rec room, but Sanji could see the other watching his face carefully in the glow coming from the windows. Light from the moon shone inside, and Sanji wasn't bothered to find that he could see every bit of Zoro clearly.

_I love him._

He looked into the Marimo's eyes once more before he leaned forward and kissed him. Sanji was overwhelmed. feeling it too much. Sanji couldn't take it anymore, so he surged forward with strength that toppled Zoro back across the bed with him on top of the man.

Sanji's body melted onto Zoro's. His hands roaming everywhere, feeling every inch of that perfectly shaped body before he wanted to feel more. But the Marimo's clothes were in the way. His own clothes were in the way too.

"_Off!_" Not sure if he had said that aloud or not, Sanji pulled Zoro's shirt over his head anyways. He took the opportunity to look over the other's body. His eyes wandered to the impressive scar stretching over the other man's chest. He reached out his hand and trace the jagged flesh. He heard Zoro's breath catch but that didn't stop him from leaning forward to kissing his way up to the man's collarbone.

Zoro sighed as Sanji nibbled on his skin. His hands, under Sanji's shirt were traveling form the blond's hips and up his torso ever so lightly, the touch sending pleasant shivers down the Sanji's spine.

Removing Sanji's shirt seemed to take forever to the cook, so he pulled away from Zoro's neck and pulled this damn shirt off with a low growl. He looked down at the man laying beneath him and saw Zoro smirk at him.

His blush deepened spreading across his pale skin to tint his ears and his neck. His heartbeat quickened when Zoro's eyes fastened on him, pupil blown large from lust. This was too overwhelming and Sanji wanted more. A small moan forced its way out of the cook's lips as Zoro rolled his hips one more time.

Moving carefully, Zoro flipped them over so he was between Sanji's legs while the cook laid on his back. He felt Zoro's hand slide down the pale skin of his stomach. Stroking and teasing with his fingers. When his thumb slid a little bit down to rub circles under the hem of his pants, Sanji gasped and his hips jerked involuntary into Zoro's touch. God, he wanted–_needed_ more contact down there.

"Is this okay?" asked Zoro.

Sanji nodded in agreement and tried his best to repress a whimper of want as Zoro stopped his hands to undo the blond's fly and pull his pants off. He didn't bother to hold back another whimper as Zoro slipped his hand in his boxer briefs. The first touches of Zoro's fingers on his member were like fire, he arched his waist into the man's palm, seeking more friction. He couldn't stifle a cry of pleasure as the swordsman wrapped his fingers around his cock and stroked it firmly as he leaned in to plant kisses on Sanji's eyebrow, eyelids, nose, lips and anywhere he could reach.

"Zo-Zoro!" Sanji breathed, he had never felt so cared for, he had never felt so desired or this aroused ever before. Zoro smiled and nuzzled the blond's temple as said blond curled forward and wrapped his arms around the green-haired man's neck. He panted on heavily on his shoulder. Sanji groaned when Zoro freed him from the last piece of fabric covering him and got into a steady rhythm, pumping Sanji's weeping cock with one hand as the other slid down the cook's boxer briefs all the way down.

In return, Sanji began to thrust his into the movement of the man's hand and Zoro picked up his pace; tightening his grip, his thumb teasing the head of his cock. He bit into Sanji's neck and pressed his hips against the blond's. His own arousal brushing against the cook's ass.

Sanji felt hot flesh of Zoro's erection press against him and the cook bit his lip to keep from crying out. Zoro pumped Sanji, his large and calloused palm causing an incredible sensation on the cook's sensitive skin. He made a noise that was half a choke and half a moan against the swordsman's neck. _He won't last long._

"Zoro," Sanji rasped, "I can't… hold on any longer.."

"Go ahead…" Said the marimo.

"No, Z-Zoro… I want…" Sanji said in a broken whisper.

Zoro's hand stopped and he pulled away to look at the gorgeous man spread out on the sheets. Sanji was flushed and he didn't meet the swordsman's gaze as Zoro let his eyes roam over the sweat-covered body. His smooth skin glowed in the moonlight. His torso, and long–_god, long_–legs. The cook looked the sexist that way and Sanji probably didn't even realize it.

His trance was cut short as the cook groaned and lifted himself on his elbows. Sanji leaned forward and tugged at Zoro's waistband. "Take it off."

Zoro's breath hitched in his chest at the lust clear in Sanji's visible eye. Pulling away and scooting further to the edge of the bed, Zoro was very aware of Sanji's gaze as he tugged off his pants and boxers all together.

He wasted no time and strode to the bedside table. This was Ace's room he surely has—Yes! Zoro's eyes brightened when he found what he was looking for in the top drawer.

Sanji watched as Zoro retrieved a small bottle from the bedside table and shuddered as he watched the man. Every muscle in the swordsman's body stood out, every curve and every angle of his form showed his training. There wasn't a place on the man the wasn't toned. Sanji's eyes moved lower and stilled at the sight of Zoro's arousal.

_Fuck._

_He was perfect._

With the lotion in hand, Zoro moved to crawl onto the bed, he tailed kisses up the inside of Sanji's thighs as he moved in between the blond's legs and settled on his knees. His mouth moved up, licking, nibbling, and sucking at the cook's chest and to the flesh of his neck.

The swordsman kissed Sanji on the lips before he rose to his knees once more. Sanji watched him as he opened the cap and poured a small amount into his palm. He tossed the bottle aside and gently parted Sanji's legs further.

Breathing heavily, Sanji watched with half lidded eyes as Zoro stroked his cock, coating it with lotion. He swallowed heavily, fisting the sheets above his head with his hand and biting his lip in an attempt to calm his racing heart. But how would he be able to do that when he felt Zoro's hand on his cock again. He pumped him a few times before his finger trailed down to his balls and even further.

His breath caught in his throat as a finger rubbed against his entrance before sliding in. It didn't take long before another finger joined the first. Zoro's other hand rubbed soothingly at his hip and thigh before he dipped down, placing apologetic kisses on Sanji's lips. The blond eventually relaxed as Zoro started to slowly move his fingers in and out. It burned. But it was nothing the cook couldn't take. It'll get better in a minute, Sanji knew but he couldn't loosen his grip on the sheets above his head. Zoro noticed his discomfort and crooked his fingers, searching until Sanji's hips buckled and he cried out in pleasure.

Pain dissolved into heat and arousal as Zoro continued to stroke Sanji's insides, making sure to scissor his fingers to properly stretch his lover. Sanji's hips juddered with each push of Zoro's fingers and he subconsciously parted his legs wider. He felt Zoro add a third finger and nearly screamed in bliss when the green-haired man pushed his fingers in and hit that spot that almost sent him over the edge.

Zoro withdrew his hand and, Sanji whimpered at the awful feeling of emptiness. "Z-Zoro…"

The green-haired man could barely control himself as he teased the head of his cock against Sanji's opening. He pressed forward, pushing all the way inside and stopped. Waiting for the cook to adjust and relax aroud him.

He watched as the blond squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw. "Relax.." His voice shook, "God, you're so tight… Sanji.."

Sanji gritted his teeth and cussed softly, but Zoro felt his muscles relax slightly. His hands moved from the sheets to grip at the swordsman's arms, his finger digging into Zoro's flesh. Tears were leaking from his closed eyes, And Zoro froze.

"Sanji, Are you okay?" Zoro asked breathily, "Does it hurt?"

At the swordsman's words, Sanji breathe in sharply. "Shit…" he said through gritted teeth.

Zoro leaned forward and pushed away the curtain of golden locks that were covering the cook's right eye. He caressed his cheek gently with his thumb before placing brushing lips in tender kisses along his cheek.

"Do you want me to stop?" He whispered.

"N-No! Don't you dare…" Sanji managed between sharp gasps of air. "I just… I haven't done… this.. in years—Just move alread—_Ah! Oh god…oh fuck, Zoro!_"

Zoro thrust in, rolling his hips and brushing places inside Sanji that dove the cook wild. He watched as Sanji's features melted into pleasure. He made the most enticing sounds as Zoro rolled into him and the man felt himself getting closer faster than he had before. Zoro's restraint started to fade as he leaned in to kiss Sanji's lips.

Zoro's cock was moving in and out of him, sending ecstasy sparkles through his whole body. There was no greater pleasure than this, he was nearing his peak. He reached down to take himself in his hand, but Zoro's was already there. Sanji lifted his legs and wrapped them around the other man's waist, his arms going around Zoro's back and digging his fingers in Zoro's flesh as the swordsman pumped him mercilessly as he pounded in and out of him. He was coming before he knew it, spilling his seed over Zoro's hand and crying out Zoro's name. it took one more thrust and the tightness around Zoro's cock to make him grip the cook's hips hard as he released, filling the cook's inside with his seed with a low groan before collapsing on top of the blond.

They stayed like that for a while, trying to calm their breathing as well as the rapid and wild heartbeats. When Zoro finally pulled out of the blond and lied to his side, Sanji curled against his chest, his arms resting against his scarred chest. He was breathing softly against his skin. This kind of reminded Zoro of Aki and the many times he crushed Zoro's neck with his weird sleeping positions.

A chuckle left the swordsman's lips as brought his arm around the cook's shoulders. "Did Aki take his sleeping habits from you?" He asked.

"Hnn?" Sanji didn't even open his eyes, "What do you mean?"

"I mean you're probably going to suffocate me when you sleep…" He chuckled, "Like Aki does."

"The fuck…Marimo?" Sanji grumbled, his voice thick with sleep. And obviously too tired for Zoro's shit right now. It only made the smirk grow wide on Zoro's face.

"Did you fucking hear me complain when you crushed me five minutes ago?" Came the cook's sluggish reply, he grumbled under his breathe before untangling himself from Zoro's embrace and rolled on the other side of the bed. "It's fucking too hot anyways…" He mumbled, curling tightly in a ball.

Zoro let out a breathy chuckle. "I didn't say it bothered me." He said, scooting over behind the cook and wrap his arms around his slim waist and pulled him closer against his chest.

Sanji sighed, but didn't move away from Zoro. In fact he leaned back into the green-haired man's warm body.

"Do you think the others came back?" Sanji whispered.

"I don't think they'll be back till morning… why?"

"Mnh… I'm just worried about Aki." The cook said, "He'd never slept with anyone besides me and my old man."

"He'll be fine." Zoro nuzzled the back of Sanji's head, burying his nose in the blond locks. The only answer he got was Sanji's hand coming to rest on top of his before they both drifted into sleep.

**A/N: Oh lookie! Another chapter from mee! *slapped* I'm sorry for taking too long with this chapter. I have no excuse but I came back with a very long one. It's the longest chapter I've ever wrote. Which reminds me. Do you prefer long or short chapter? Cuz if you wanted I could post them in shorter parts… or something? **

**Anyway, tell me what you thought of this chappie. Leave a review please. It motivates me. Thank you for reading :3**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

.

.

.

Sunlight filtered through the window and illuminated the cook's face, the light bothering his eyes until he woke up. Sanji cursed under his breath as he realized that they didn't shut the curtains last night, but the thought of why they had forgotten brought a smile to his face. He tried to fall back asleep but to no avail. Instead, he turned around and was greeted with the Marimo's stupidly, _adorable_ sleeping face. Why was that the only word to describe him at the moment, Sanji had no idea. And he didn't want to question himself right now.

He breathed out a chuckle as he watched Zoro sleeping. He looked so awfully cute with that frown set on his face even in his sleep that Sanji couldn't help but to trace a finger lightly along the sleeping man's cheek.

Zoro stirred, bringing his hand up to scrub at his face, then to go back to snoring again.

Sanji laughed and tickled the Maimo's nose this time, earning him a growl from the sleeping man. But that didn't stop him nor did it wake up Zoro. The chef continued to tease him until Zoro started to rub his face viciously, that's when Sanji felt sorry and laid back on the bed and watched the sleeping idiot.

The blanket had slid down during his previous assault, leaving the taut expanse of Zoro's chest and stomach exposed, and he immediately decided it would be a crime against humanity if his mouth wasn't on that tanned skin right this second. He shuffled down the bed and got to work, gently mapping the other's body with his lips and tongue.

Zoro stirred under him once again when he sucked a little harder on a patch of skin on his hip, "…Good morning to you too, cook." The Marimo muttered groggily after realizing what was going on down there.

Sanji moved up and kissed him on the lips, grinning happily. "Morning, Marimo.." He said, placing another kiss on the tip of the sleepy Maimo's nose. "I finally found a way to wake you up."

"It'll only work for one time since it never happened to me before," Zoro said, his voice this deep, attractive rumble that makes Sanji shiver. Wrapping his arms around Sanji's neck, he pulled him down for a kiss but the cook didn't respond to it.

It definitely wasn't the time.

"I gotta make breakfast before the others come back." The blond said, tapping a finger against Zoro's chest.

"So? We've got at least half an hour—" Zoro said when he glanced at the clock on the nightstand besides the bed.

"Na-ah, Marimo. I have to take a shower." Sanji shook his head. He was feeling stiff as fuck and his whole body is sore from last night, if the Marimo thought that he's going to do anything right now, he's dead wrong.

Zoro grinned, "We can take one together."

"I want to take one with you too!" They heard a voice from behind them and both froze. Sanji looked down at Zoro with huge eyes—_Oh, god, NO._

That voice..!

…..they're naked!

And Sanji's ass was in full view to anyone at the door.

_**Fuck!**_

"AKIIIIIIIIII! I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO IN THERE RIGHT NOW!" Came Usopp's panicked voice from the door. "Aaaah! Sorry guys, I couldn't stop—Oh my god, what.. t-take your t-t-time you two!" He squealed as he grabbed the boy and ran out of the room, slamming the door shut after him.

"Why didn't they have clothes on?" They heard the muffled voice of Aki.

"Cook?" Zoro cracked a smile at the frozen cook, "Are you okay…Sanji?"

"GAAAAHHHHHH!" Sanji groaned, getting off Zoro and rolling onto his front on the bed, burying his face in the pillows.

Zoro rolled onto his side and gently placed a hand on the small of Sanji's back and rubbed gently. "It's okay. He's going to know about us eventually." He said and was answered with a muffled groan.

"He didn't have to see my ass to know about it…" Said Sanji, it came out as a whine more than anything.

Zoro rolled his eyes and tried again, "Look on the bright side, cook, you won't have the awkward talk after this." He patted Sanji's ass.

"LIKE HELL!" Sanji shot up, "He's too young to understand! I didn't plan to explain this to him so soon!" He hissed and smacked Zoro's hand when it didn't stop touching him in the wrong place at the worse time.

"What if he got confused and—Stop touching me, you bastard!" Sanji barked, kicking Zoro in the stomach before he stomped over to the bathroom.

"Think of it as a step to telling him everything." Zoro called as he closed the door.

"Yeah, right! If I _had_ planned on ever telling him." Sanji sighed in front of the mirror.

Shit, he hasn't thought of going through this when he started this relationship with Zoro. He knew it was going to happen someday, but not so soon. Sanji frowned at his refection in the mirror. He looked at himself and shook his head. _Forget about it just till we get back home_. He told himself as he inspected the mess that was his hair.

A shower will fix everything and help him relax.

Sanji then stepped into the shower, settling under the warm water. The water hit him, dripping down his shoulders over his chest and stomach, down to his thighs.

Okay, so, Aki shouldn't have a problem with what Sanji has with Zoro, right? He'll understand…Right?

What if it got him confused, though? He's still a child—Things could go wrong in so many ways. Could he just leave it at this for now and wait till Aki got a bit older? It's not a bad idea… But will Sanji still be around when Aki grows up? Would _they_ really leave him be if they found out that he's back?

No. shit. Don't think of it… what the fuck is he supposed to—

A knock on the bathroom's door cut his train of thoughts.

"Hey, Cook?"

_Zoro._

"_Yea_?!" Shit, his voice cracked.

"Can I come in?"

"What for?"

"I need a bath too."

"Nothing else?"

"…..If you didn't want to."

Sanji rolled his eyes as an image of Zoro making a puppy face behind the door appeared in his head. This fucking sap! He likes him so much… "Come in."

The door opened and Zoro walked in, in all his naked glory. "I would've came in even if you said no." The marimo stated matter-of-factly.

"Like hell I'd let you!" Sanji spat out, "I left the door unlocked so you could come in. _I wanted_ you to come in so don't think that you won or something." He huffed turning to the spray of water.

"Ohh?" Zoro hummed, stepping in behind Sanji. "Why didn't you say so? I wouldn't have had a problem joining or _were you embarrassed_?" He said, pressing his body against Sanji's back.

"Don't make me kick you in the shower." Sanji leaned back into the body behind him as strong arms circled possessively around him. "I could slip and get hurt." He snorted or tried to, but Zoro didn't laugh. Because it sounded so damn pathetic and he knew it. His voice was fucking betraying him.

"I'm here with you…" Zoro whispered after a while.

"Yes, I can feel your dick against my ass." Sanji tried to joke again, pulling away from the broad chest but Zoro held him back.

"You know what I mean, idiot." Zoro said, placing a kiss on the back of the blond's neck. "With your empty head, I doubt you really understand that." He added, smirking.

"Like you're one to talk." Sanji jabbed the man behind him in the stomach, "Get away from me. I have breakfast to make."

Zoro huffed and released Sanji, then Sanji grabbed his arm when he was about to step out of the shower. "Where do you think you're going?"

Zoro looked at him weird, "I- You just said…"

"Didn't you come here to take a shower with me?"

"..Yeah."

"Then do it, idiot "

The blond held up his finger threateningly when Zoro was about to protest, which caused the green-haired swordsman to eye him for a minute, but said swordsman gave up and nodded and stepped back under the water with his lover.

They had a quick shower, helping each other to wash up. Sanji's mood lift up a little as he started messing up Zoro's hair with the shampoo.

When they finally finished dressing up, they went downstairs_–of course with Sanji leading the way cause he didn't trust the Marimo with that anymore– _to the living room where they could hear everyone's voices coming from. They sounded energetic and Sanji hoped they didn't have breakfast yet.

Speaking of breakfast. Sanji stopped just outside the living room and pulled his phone out of his pocket and called his old man. It was strange that he hadn't called even once to check on Aki. He couldn't be that busy. There was no response, though. So he called again and still, the old fart didn't pick up. Maybe he _is_ busy…? But it's after breakfast rush now and this is around the time he took a break so why isn't he picking?

Sanji glared down at his phone. The old fart better not be overworking himself.

"Something wrong?" Zoro asked, standing behind Sanji.

"No." Sanji grunted, shoving his phone into his pocket again. The old man will call him later. "Let's go."

Zoro gave him a weird look before shrugging and following the cook.

They walked in to the living room together, and immediately spotted Nami hovering over Usopp with a death glare. The others were sitting around them watching with amused faces. Sanji almost felt sorry for his old friend until he heard Nami hissing at him. "All I asked you to do is not let him go into their room until you were sure they're fully dres—" She was cut off by Sabo who cleared his throat rather loudly. That's when she noticed the lovers standing at the door. "Oh, Good morning love birds~" She smiled.

"Creepy," Zoro replied, walking past the cook who jabbed him in the kidney.

"That's rude, Marimo." He hissed before turning to the beautiful angel with an apologetic smile, "Don't mind the idiot, my beautiful flower, I hope you're having a wonderful morning~"

"Yeah." Nami returned the smile, "And I suppose you had a wonderful night?"

"Ah, thanks to you—" Sanji was interrupted by a loud, "GO!" from Luffy who was crouching at the far end of the room with Aki in his arms. Sanji and Nami turned in time to see Aki launch himself from Luffy's hold and run as fast as his tiny feet could towards them.

"Okay, _now_!" Luffy called getting to his feet, and Nami rolled her eyes and moved from the way, knowing exactly what was going on.

"Saaaaannnjjjjiiiiiiiiiiii~!" Aki screamed as he threw himself at the confused cook who immediately caught the boy.

"Wh-what!" The cook stuttered.

"That was great, Aki! You're a natural!" Luffy cheered.

Aki giggled and hugged Sanji, nuzzling his chest.

"Luffy is teaching Aki his techniques." Usopp stepped in.

Sanji laughed, scooping the boy up into his arms properly and hugging him tightly. "That explain the war cry." He laughed before looking down at Aki. "Did you have fun last night?"

"Yes." Aki looked up, grinning happily. "But you didn't come. Nami said you're having fun with Zoro and I want to have fun with you and Zoro too!"

"I'm sorry, we'll do that later." He smiled down at the boy.

When he noticed Usopp still fidgeting besides him, he frowned. "Did he cause you any trouble?" He asked the long-nosed man.

"Wh—No! He's been really good. Kept asking about you and all, but didn't cause any trouble!" the man waved his hand.

"What's wrong then?"

Usopp stilled. "Uh…"

"Don't even try to lie to me." Sanji threatened, narrowing his eyes at his friend.

"I'm just… sorry about earlier! I just took my eyes off him for a second and he dashed into you room!"

Sanji laughed softly at that, "It's alright, Usopp. It was our fault for not locking the door to begin with." He brushed him off. But that didn't seem to put the man at ease not the little bit.

"I was bond to tell him that eventually. Come on, don't beat yourself up for it." He said kicking the other man's leg lightly.

"Owww!" Usopp cried, rubbing his leg dramatically.

"Oh stop it, it wasn't even that hard." Sanji rolled his eyes and went to join the others in the living room, seating himself between Brook and Chopper who greeted him.

He heard Zoro and Ace arguing in low whispers about something across him on the couch. Well, not really arguing. The aggression was more on Zoro's part, Ace was apparently having fun with whatever they were discussing.

He raised a brow but Aki turned around in his lap so he was facing him and grinned gleefully at Sanji.

Sanji couldn't help mirroring his grin. "What is it?"

"Mm," Aki shook his head, "I missed you!" He said.

"Me too." The older male patted the boy on the head. "What did you do yesterday?"

"Oh,ohh! I played in a swing!" Aki pert up excitedly, "Franky made it and I fell down and hurt my knee" He went on and when he saw Sanji frown a little at the last part he waved his hand between them, "But I did not cry! Chopper helped me look." He said and started to pull his pant leg up over his knee to reveal a colorful bandage. "See! It's not hurting me, see!" He said pointedly and started to poke at the bandage to show what he meant.

"Okay, okay, I get it." Sanji laughed as he took Aki's hand in his to stop the poking.

"He's really okay." Chopper said, "It was just a scratch and Aki was so strong." The boy smiled fondly, patting Aki.

"I see," Sanji smiled at him, "Thank you. I'm sure you'll be a great doctor in the future." He added, smirking as Chopper's face darkened and turned red.

"Shut up! That doesn't make me happy at all you jerk!" He wiggled in his placed gleefully.

"I'm hungry~" Luffy whined. "Why are Sabo and Koala taking too long?"

"Ah!" Sanji almost jumped, "I promised to make breakfast!" He said before hurrying to the kitchen with Aki still in his arms.

He was greeted with a strange sight. Sabo was sitting stubbornly on the floor crossed legs. The lovely Koala looming over him with her hands on her hips looking very furious.

"I couldn't say no to him." Sabo huffed, looking away from his girlfriend.

"Try doing it for once! Now we have no bacon for breakfast!"

"Bacon is not a necessity for breakfast!" retorted Sabo.

"NOT WITH YOU BROTHERS IT IS!" Hissed Koala as she grabbed Sabo's cheeks and started pulling at them harshly.

"Meaph ish helphy." Said Sabo, his face comically straight despite his stretched cheeks.

Aki was having a hard time stifling his giggles at the scene behind his tiny hands ."Um.." Sanji cleared his throat. He felt like he was interrupting. "Is something wrong?"

The pair looked up at him.

"Well," Koala started before giving Sabo's cheeks on last harsh tug. "This guy over here let Luffy eat all the meat and now we have no bacon for breakfast."

"I see," Sanji nodded. "That's not a problem. Do we have potatoes?"

Koala nodded.

"Eggs, Vegetables, blueberries and strawberry?" The chef smiled when he was answered with another nod. "Perfect," He handed the boy in his arms to Koala and clapped his hands.

"Breakfast will be ready in fifteen minutes."

"We can't let you do that!" Said Koala.

The smile fell off Sanji's face the same time Aki gave her a confused look.

"Yeah," Sabo chimed in as he got up from the floor. "You're our guest, it'd be rude."

"Besides, you had a long night, I bet you're tired." Koala added.

Sanji felt his face heat up at the last part but he shook his head. "Please, I insist!" He said, "It's the least I could do! Also wouldn't keeping a cook from doing his job be cruel?"

"But—" Sabo started but Sanji cut him short. "No buts! I'm making breakfast and that's final." He said, ushering them out of the kitchen and waving bye-bye back to Aki when the boy waved.

And true to his word, breakfast was ready in fifteen minutes. Everyone came in one after another. And Sanji smiled at their reactions when they saw the food on the table.

He had made waffles and berries, crispy hash browns, eggrolls, miso soup, oh, and _salad for the ladies_.

After a lively breakfast, Sanji went to start on the dishes but got kicked out by Usopp and Franky who claimed that they got dishwashing duty for today.

Now to find Aki and explain his relationship with Zoro, or whatever he saw that morning to him. Sanji set his mind. He has thought about what he's going to say and everything. He knew that Aki would understand… But he wouldn't be crushed if the boy didn't. he's too young to get it. He just wanted to be accepted by his son. Nothing else truly mattered. Sanji doesn't know for how long he's going to keep this act of his up, but he wanted to be happy with his son for as long as he _possibly _could.

Sanji huffed with a nod. Time to find Aki.

Making his way outside, Sanji immediately spotted Aki playing around with Chopper, Luffy, and surprisingly Brook. While the ladies and Zoro where nowhere to be seen. He didn't care thought. His mind and stomach were acting funny, but that wouldn't stop him from talking to Aki.

He stood at the doorstep and took a long breath.

He held his hand up and waved. "Hey, A—" The moment he started to call his son's name, however, Ace appeared so suddenly from behind a tree next to the group, and Sanji's courage crumbled to the ground. "ACE!" He called instead.

Maybe should say hi to the man first.

Ace waved back in confusion before he strode over to the cook. "Yo, Sanji. What's up? Thought you were going to call Aki for a second there." He laughed.

"Oh, yeah, " Sanji laughed nervously. "I'll talk to him later." Sanji said, rubbing the back of his neck. Well, Shoot. He has nothing to say to the man.

Ace might have noticed his agitation intensifies, he asked, "How was last night?"

"Hm? Oh, it was great. Thanks to you guys." Sanji smiled, remembering last night's events one after another.

"No need to thank us." Ace waved a hand. "It was all Zoro's doing."

"But he said…"

"The only thing we did was clear the place. Maybe moved a couple of chairs and stuff, but Zoro planned all of it."

"I see." Sanji hummed to himself with a smile.

"Anyways, I want to ask you something. Zoro won't answer me but I'm really curious." Ace said, a huge smirk settling on his face.

"Sure…" The chef narrowed his eyes, not really sure what was coming next.

"I'm pretty positive that you guys had sex last night from what Aki and Usopp said this morning."

_Oh god._

"So, I just want to know who topped. Zoro won't tell me shit." Ace finished with a pouty lips.

"He better NOT!" Sanji almost screamed, his face red with rage and something else he didn't want to think about. "It's none of your fucking business! Why would you even want to know?"

"I just want to know. That's how I am." Ace said oh so innocently. "I care about my friends."

"You care about your friends my ass. This is none of your concern." Sanji growled.

"But it isss!" Ace whined Luffy-like.

"Fuck off." Sanji kicked him in the calf before walking towards Aki and the others. He shouldn't have talked to this idiot.. but somehow talking with Ace made him feel better so—

"Ah!" He heard Ace behind him. "You're limping!" he called out, too loudly, before dodging Sanji's flying shoe.

Fuck. This. Shit. Sanji thought turned to the boys, tuning down Ace's voice as he laughed his ass off and went running inside the house calling Zoro's name. It was a fucking mistake to talk to the bastard. He should've just went to Aki.

He was no coward. Delaying this talk won't change shit so he is going for it now, no matter how shitty it turned out afterwards. He'd be devastated if it really did turn out the wrong way, though…

_No!_

Sanji shook his head of negative thoughts –He'll leave those to Usopp– as he approached the group. They had their backs to Sanji and were digging something up from the dirt.

"Hey." Sanji said –And didn't fail to notice Luffy jump slightly as he heard his voice–, leaning down a bit to see over their shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"Sanji~!" Aki lifted his dirt-covered hands at Sanji and waved them.

Luffy muttered, "We're just digging holes." Pursing his lips and looking to the side, sweating heavily. Any idiot would be able to tell that he's lying.

"Are you, really?" Sanji narrowed his eyes at the young man then turned to chopper as the older of the group laughed.

"Um…" The young boy started nervously. Shooting Luffy confused looks.

"We're digging worms!" Aki exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Sanji shouted. "What did I say about doing that with Aki you idiot?!" He wanted to kick the idiot on the head but stopped himself when Aki flinched at his tone. Thus, making the cook regret even screaming at the shit-head.

He took a long breath to calm himself down. He has nothing against worms. As long as they're not hairy and didn't have eight legs he didn't actually give a damn. But still, the thought of Aki touching these filthy things made him shiver.

"Did you catch any?"

"No." Aki answered with a small pout. And Sanji was half-way through a relived sigh when Aki continued, "It's slimy, I can't hold it.."

_Ugh, no._

"We'll that's too bad." Sanji scrubbed at his face. "Can I talk to you for a second, Aki?"

"Why?" Aki looked like a trapped puppy dog. Probably thinking that he'd done something wrong.

"I want to tell you something." Sanji gave him a smile in hope to reassure the boy that he's done nothing wrong.

"Okay.." Aki nodded and started to walk in front of Sanji towards the house, but Sanji was quick to run and scoop him up into his arms making the boy giggle happily.

He made his way into the house with no more delays, and headed directly to their room. Aki seemed to catch on on something and got quiet in Sanji's arms and he was completely silent when Sanji sat on the bed with the boy in his lap. He was looking up at Sanji with huge eyes filled with worry.

Sanji wanted to beat himself up for making a boy in this age worry. What a great father he is.

"Listen Aki, do you remember when I was away and I talked to you on the computer?" Sanji started, and Aki's face paled immediately.

"Are you going away again?" The boy asked, clinching Sanji's shirt in his tiny hands.

"No, no! I'm not. Never!" He assured the boy, "I'm asking if you remember." Sanji smiled slightly when Aki seemed to calm down a little.

"I remember." Aki nodded. "All the time! I remember everything! When we play games, and when daddy got angry at you and then you got angry at daddy too and stat to scream. And-and when you show me what you are going to wear when you go out." Aki said, laughing.

"Oh, yeah." Sanji laughed, "Do you remember when I told you that sometimes instead of a lady and a man who fall in love, sometimes it's two ladies who fall in love or two men and it just depends on who you want to give moochies?"

"Yes, and daddy got angry at us for calling kisses moochies." The boy said, gleefully.

"Yeah." Sanji nodded, running his fingers through Aki's hair. "That's how it is with me and Zoro. We-.. give each other moochies." He said with a weak smile and watched as it sank in inside Aki's head which caused Aki's eyes to widened in surprise.

"You love Zoro?!" The boy asked.

Sanji nodded.

"And Zoro love you?"

He nodded once more.

After that Aki just looked down at his hands and fell silent, as if processing the information and Sanji gave him his time to understand the whole thing.

Then he mumbled something under his breath, not looking at Sanji.

"What was that, little prince?" Sanji said softly, lifting the boy's head to look at him. His heart sank when he saw tears in his son's eyes.

"What about Aki?" The boy sniffled, trying to hold back his tears. "Sanji doesn't love me anymore? I-…_I love Sanji…_" He cried, his tiny hands coming up to grab Sanji's hand on his chin.

Color drained from Sanji's face in the blink of an eye, he felt horrible for making his son feel like that; he was the worst. "No! no, Aki, no, no, noo. There's no way-I love _you_ the most! You're my whole world- I love you more than anyone." Words tumbled out of the cook's mouth, he'd promised himself not to fail at this again, and now he's doing just that. That's what he was afraid of from the beginning. He's hurt the boy enough.

Sanji pulled the crying boy into his arms and hugged him tightly, "I will never ever love someone more than you." He whispers, rubbing Aki's back to calm him down. "You are my little prince, have you forgotten?"

A smile appeared on Sanji's face as Aki shook his head against his chest, and small hands tightening their grip on his shirt.

"You'll always be my number one, you know that?"

"Mnn.." Comes a muffled answer.

"I can't hear you~" Sanji smile, sighing in relief internally.

Aki pulls back a little, his trembling lips and his tear stained eyes pulling at Sanji's heartstrings.

"I love you, Aki. So much." Sanji said.

"Mmm," Aki nodded, wiping his tears with the back of his hands before looking up at Sanji again, "I love Sanji very much too."

"How much?" Sanji asked with the smallest of hopeful smile, placing Aki in his lap.

"This much!" Aki said, holding his arms out as far as they could go.

"Wow! That much?!" Sanji grinned, holding his own arms out and mirroring the boy. "This is how much I love you too!"

A tiny gasp left Aki's mouth, before his face broke into a huge grin.

"Oh, our arms are open, we have to hug it's a—" Sanji says but his son squealed and flung himself at him, interrupting his words, wrapping his tiny arms around his neck giggling happily.

"Let's go and hug Zoro!" Aki declared after pulling back from the hug.

"Let's do that!" Sanji laughed as he watched Aki disappear through the door. "I'll just call dad and come!" He called after the boy, but his words went unheard.

Sanji shook his head at that before he sighed in relief. That went better than he thought it would. This relationship with Zoro didn't seem to confuse the little boy as Sanji thought, but Aki had his fears. And Sanji, he wouldn't say that he had no idea of these fears, no. He knew, but he didn't think it'd be like that.

He'd never abandon Aki on his free will. Not again, not ever. If he has no choice, then he'll…figure something out when the time comes.

Sanji nodded to himself as he pulled out his phone to peer at its small screen for a moment before dialing the old man's number for the hundredth time this day. He pressed the phone to his ear and waited. Seconds passed as he waited for an answer, just as he considered hanging up and trying again a very familiar feminine voice filtered in across the line to his ear.

"Hello, Sanji." The voice said, and Sanji's blood ran cold.

0 0 0

Zoro, not fully understanding how in the world had he ended up in the rec room, decided to take the opportunity of finding the room empty to do some workouts before meditating.

He just got down to do some pushups when he heard tiny footsteps coming towards him. When he looked up, he saw Aki charging at him with full speed. Zoro caught the boy just in time when he jumped at him.

"Whoa, there!" Said the confused green-haired man.

"I love Zoro~" Announced the boy gleefully, tightening his tiny arms around the man's neck.

"…okay?" Zoro raised a confused eyebrow, returning the hug. "I love Aki, too."

"Sanji love us too." The boy replied, much to Zoro's confusion.

"I see…" Still confused, Zoro looked around for a clue or something to help him understand what's going on, but there was absolutely nothing. Then he realized the absence of the older blond, which may be the cause of the sudden declaration of love.

"Where is Sanji?" He asked Aki who's still clinging to him.

"He's calling Daddy—" Aki started.

"Nah, I'm right here." Came Sanji's voice from the door.

Zoro's confusion turned into concern as soon as he tore his eyes away from the boy in his arms to his lover standing by the door—Looking paler than usual. Looking like all the life has drained from his body. All the cheerfulness from this morning was gone, the relief, the confidence, everything. He was back to looking like an empty shell, except he looked more anxious, panicked even, even though the cook was doing a horrible job trying to hide it, Zoro could read it in his visible eye.

"We can see that." Zoro said with a crocked smile, he couldn't ask what was bothering him. The cook would tell him if something was wrong. He _hoped_ the cook would.

"Sanji!" Aki bounced away from Zoro and went to his father, holding his hand dragging him towards the still crouched Zoro. "It's your turn to hug Zoro!" Giggled the boy, now, pushing the older blond from behind.

"Okay, okay…" Sanji let out a small chucked, an obviously fake one that made the swordsman feel sick for some reason, before he fell down to his knees and wrapped his arms around Zoro's shoulders.

Zoro's arms shot up immediately, wrapping around the cook's torso. "What is this, 'hug Zoro day'?" Zoro tried to joke, failing miserably, as his tone wasn't helping him at all.

"Looks like it." Sanji said, with another bitter laugh, that made Zoro's arms tighten around him.

"….I'm trusting you with Aki, okay?" Sanji whispered, adding more to Zoro's confusion.

The green-haired swordsman was caught speechless. He didn't know why, but words refused to form that moment. His brain was dead and before he knew it the blond was already pulling away, all grief was wiped away from his face, hiding behind a smile so fake Zoro wanted to punch it off.

"What do you mean?" Zoro asked, not bothering to hide the concern in his voice anymore.

"I mean, I just spoke to Aki about our relationship," The cook said, patting Aki's head. "Looks like he was worried about something totally different than what I thought. But we solved it, so don't worry about it."

"I'm not worried, he's a smart kid.." Zoro nodded, not entirely convinced. "What's this all about?" He had to ask.

"What? It's nothing." Sanji replied.

"It's not nothing—" Zoro started but the cook cut him off.

"Okay, okay. I just called my old man and he told me that I have to attend a frinckin' seminar next town as soon as we get back."

"Yeah? What is it about?"

"Duh. _Cooking._"

Okay, now Zoro felt stupid about his question.

"And what is this, an interrogation?" Sanji snorted. "I'm not obliged to tell you shit." He added, forgetting all about his shitty rule of not cursing in front of the little boy.

"Alright you shitty cook—" Again the swordsman was cut off, but this time was because of the foot that connected with his nose and made him slam against the wall that was a couple of feet behind him.

_O-fucking-kay._ He could've dodge this if he wasn't so caught off guard with the shit-cook behavior ever since he stepped into this room.

"DON'T CUSS IN FRONT OF AKI!"

Zoro glared, wiping his nose with the back of his forearm and snapped, "You started it!"

"I can do whatever I want in front of my so—!" Now it was Sanji's turn to be silenced by Zoro's fist.

The green-haired man hadn't meant to do that, but he couldn't think of anything else before the cook said something he'll regret later. Sanji tumbled a few steps back, a hand over his cheek where Zoro had punched him and glared back at the man.

No words were exchange after that as they charged at each other, throwing punches and delivering kicks. They both didn't hear the small whimper of _'Don't fight.'_ As Zoro dodged a quick kicked aimed at his torso and blocked another coming as fast.

Still confused about the whole situation, Zoro tried to study the cook's movements. His kicks weren't controlled, his visible eye was fiery, and the pupils contracted. Sanji was blinded by rage for some reason and needed to get some sense knocked into him.

Well, if Zoro wasn't happy to comply. If only he brought his swords with him. The swordsman shook his head and stared at the cook.

Sanji eyed the man in front of him and smirked, "The matter, Marimo? Had enough?"

Zoro smirked back, took two lurching steps forward and on the third, he swung. The blow felt too sluggish, he knew the second he launched it, the shitty cook would duck under it, so he swung his other fist, aiming at the asshole's pretty nose—When suddenly Franky and Sabo appeared in front of him, the latter tackling him to the ground.

He could see Usopp and Ace holding a thrashing Sanji back. "Clam down, Sanji! What happed?!" The long-nosed man said. "Are you trying to scare Aki to death?" And that's when the cook froze, eyes wide.

Zoro closed his eyes and breathed, "Let go of me."

"Only if you behave." Sabo said.

"Fine, let go!"

Sabo then, nodded to Franky and they let released him. They both helped him up by the arms while he was busy wiping blood from his nose. When he looked at the other, Sanji was doing the same, wiping the blood off his lower lip and avoiding everyone's eyes.

"What the hell were you two doing?" Came Nami's voice. Zoro didn't take his eyes off the cook. "You better explain yourselves or no one is getting out of the room."

"It was nothing.." Zoro said when the cook didn't seem like he was going to answer.

"This doesn't look like nothing. You both are bleeding.." Usopp said, examining Sanji's face, but the cook pushed his hand away from his face and still refused to look at anyone.

"A spar went too far, so what?" Zoro sighed.

"This doesn't look like a spar…" The man replied.

"THIS DOESN'T LOOK LIKE YOUR OR ANYBODIE'S BUSINESS EITHER!" Zoro Snapped, making everyone in the room fall silent. He should've done that earlier.

"…..Where's… Aki?" Sanji finally said. His voice was so faint it was barely audible.

Usopp looked at his old friend, not sure what happened with him, and bit his lip. He hated how his friend has come to be. He loathed those bastards who dared to do this and wanted them to disappear—He wished that what happened to Sanji to never ever have happened. This… this isn't Sanji. God, Usopp hated that he had to accept this—It's not fair! Sanji deserves a better life. He deserves to be happy. He thought he'd be now that he's with Zoro. But look at him now. What in the world just happened? Zoro of all people?

It's wasn't like he didn't trust Zoro. Zoro would never do something like this without a good reason and the swordsman doesn't look better than Sanji. Why would these two do such thing? Nothing in Sanji's life makes sense now and Zoro isn't making it any better. Is it—

"I'm going to look for him." The cook said, trying to get up on his feet.

"No, no! I'm sorry. He's in your room with Luffy." Usopp said hurriedly, not wanting Sanji to move. "Should I get him? Wait you should fix your lip first!"

"I'm fine, Usopp. I have to see Aki." Sanji shook his head and got up anyways. "I apologize… guys.. you shouldn't have seen this." He said, head bowed a little.

A feeling of guilt burned in Zoro's chest at the bitter tone of the cook's voice. "You don't have to apologize for anything."

"…Right. Excuse me, then." And the Sanji left the room without another word.

"…Well, that escalated quickly."

"Shut up, Ace!" Sabo, who was standing beside his brother smacked him in the back of his head.

"Sorry." Ace chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. And that was all. Nobody said a word as they looked awkwardly at each other, then at Zoro, who chose to look at his own hands.

"Are you okay?" Nami broke the silence, placing a hand on Zoro's shoulder.

"Fine.." He mumbled. "Never been better." A snort.

"Lose the attitude!" She slapped his arm, and continued when he didn't say anything. "Is everything going to be okay?"

"Probably.." He actually didn't know.

"Are you sure?"

_No._

"Yeah.."

"Alright then!" She clapped her hands and dismissed everyone else in the room, and glared at Usopp who kept sending Zoro weird glances.

"Okay now, let's talk serious." She said, handing him a towel to wipe the blood off his upper lip as she sat down cross-legged in front of him.

Zoro gave her a look, taking the towel. "Wasn't this just now serious enough?" He grumbled behind the towel.

"Nope."

"Well, too bad. This is as serious as I can be." He crossed his arms, childishly.

"Zoro, I'm your friend. I need to know your shit also I will charge you good if you don't speak." Nami said, her expression hardening. It's like when she was betting on something. And Nami was most dangerous when betting on anything.

"Alright…" He sighed, and Nami's face lit up.

0 0 0

When Nami finally allowed him to leave after a long talk, Zoro felt utterly exhausted. That witch wouldn't let him skip on anything, demanding the whole thing in detail. But Zoro didn't grant her that. It wasn't his story to tell. He didn't have the right to tell it. He only…uh, confirmed her suspicions. Nami is smart so there was no way in hell that he could have fooled her when she asked if Aki was really Sanji's brother, Or if Sanji was in trouble, Or stop Ace when he stuck his head in the room and asked if he could join them.

No, his friends were too nosy, but he loved that about them. He loved how Nami instantly came up with different plans to help Sanji out.

Now, though, he has one little problem. How is he going to tell Sanji of this? How, without being kicked in the face again…

Zoro let out a groan as he made his way to their room. Man, this is going to be painful. But a good practice.

Allowing himself to go into the room without even bothering to knock on the door, the first thing Zoro saw was Sanji trying to squirm away from a very angry Chopper.

"I said I'm fine!" The cook growled.

"And I said stay still till I make sure!" The future doctor growled back, poking Sanji's now bruised cheek.

"That hurts!"

"How in the world are you fine when this hurts?"

"Of course it'd hurt if you kept poking at it like this!"

"I have to poke it to know how much damage you took."

"I didn't take any fuc–ugh! Go check the Marimo! He's got more damage than me."

Zoro rolled his eyes as he toned the idiot down and looked to where Aki was hiding or more like trying to hide himself behind the balcony's curtain. The boy was clutching at the fabric and covering his face with it. All that would look so adorable if Aki wasn't trembling… or the fact that he's hiding from Sanji and him.

Approaching the frightened little boy like he was approaching a small animal, Zoro sat down next to the balcony's door.

"Oh, boy…" Zoro mused, making the boy flinch. "That was a nice exercise. Now I'll definitely win the tournament."

The swordsman glanced at unmoving boy. "I would totally lose if I didn't ask Sanji to train with me just now…" Another glance. The boy was peeking from behind the curtain.

Zoro just smile at him.

"You… you did not fight?" Aki asked.

"pfft, you think that was a fight?" Zoro gave him his best are-you-serious look. "Why would we fight?! Sanji was just helping me out."

"Really?" The boy didn't look convinced.

"Yeah! Because I promised you that I'll win, didn't I?"

"Y..yes."

"Well, I need practice in order to do that." He informed. A smile making its way onto his face as Aki untangled himself from the curtain and stepped closer to him.

"Can I help you practice too?" The boy had stars in his eyes.

"Of course you can. I need your help too."

Aki's face brightened even more, if that was possible, and cheered happily before running out of the room calling Luffy's name.

Zoro chuckled and leant back against the wall. He was relieved that this misunderstanding is cleared… uh, if you'd even call that a misunderstanding. Who gives a shit? Aki isn't scared now and that's what's important.

Now… _Sanji._

Zoro dared to glance to where Sanji was to see that the cook was looking at him. Zoro's eyes met Sanji's visible eye and held eye contact.

Chopper seemed to read the air as he finished with examining Sanji's cheek. He looked from the blond to the green haired man and Zoro swore he could hear the gears in his tiny head clicking.

"Uhh, your nose doesn't seem to be broken, Zoro, so I'll come back to check on you later." Chopper said as he scurried out of the room.

"I'll be counting on you, Chopper!" Zoro called after the boy with a chuckle.

The mood then dropped to how it was, the tension heavy again. Zoro frowned, thinking of a way to talk to the cook. How do people fucking know how to start? Does just jump to the point? He internally groaned. Talking never was his strongest point.

His suffering didn't last long though, because he noticed the cook slowly crawl over to him. Zoro didn't even flinched, and moved closer to Sanji when he sat next to him.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Sanji leaned against his side.

"Hey," Sanji began.

"Hey."

"About what happed just now…"

"It's okay."

Sanji shook his head, "No, I'm really sorry. Not just because I hit you…"

Zoro turned to look at blond when his voice wobbled. The bad feeling in his stomach he had earlier returning in stronger waves. He knew there's something wrong. But he didn't say a word and waited for the cook to take his time.

"I lied to you. I'm–it's… I'm not really going on a fucking business trip or anything like that! I'm a cook why in the world would I go on one? Even if there had to be business to be done–the old geezer is the one who's supposed to frickin—"

"Hey!" Zoro cut in, turning fully to face the cook and hold him by his shoulders. "You're panicking, take a breath."

Lowering his head, Sanji did as Zoro said and took a long breath. "They know, Zoro." Sanji said, "They found out that I came back and they're not happy."

"…I'm sick of this. All this lying to Aki—to you, your friends, everyone! I just can't handle this anymore! My chest burns with pain whenever I see your face or Aki's. knowing that I might put you two in danger because I'm so fucking selfish…I'm sick of this pain. I want it gone. I have to face them!" Sanji spat, angry at himself for looking so pathetic in front of the other.

"Okay," Zoro lowered his hands from the cook's shoulder to rub his arms in an assuring way. "Whatever you want to do, I'm with you."

Sanji shook his head. "No." he lifted his eyes to meet Zoro's and the green haired man almost toppled over from how anxious Sanji looked. The light he saw in Sanji's eyes this morning was long gone, dark circles under them and his skin was so much paler than usual.

"I have to do this alone." Sanji stated, "This is why I lied to you earlier. I… Look, lying to you really took a toll on me. It was like lying to Aki—I hated it. That's why I lost it and kicked you."

"Okay, I get that part, but why can't I help?"

"Because It's my problem, I can't—"

"Wow, no. Stop." Zoro pressed a hand over the cook's mouth. "This is where you're wrong, _idiot._" Sanji's eyes narrowed with the last word, and Zoro wasn't even fazed and just continued, "Your problems are my problems now, cook. You can't just decide that on your own. You decided to go out with me so you get the full package. Same goes for me, if I'm knee-deep in trouble, guess what? You too. Capiche?"

The swordsman waited for an answer that didn't come. Then he gave Sanji an 'I'm waiting' look. Which earned him an unimpressed one from the blond, who pointed to the hand pressed tightly against his mouth.

"Oh." Zoro removed his with what he thought to be a well-hidden sheepish look on his face.

"You just ruined the moment, Marimo. I was going to kiss you after what you had just said."

"Well, you lost your chance so I'll do it." Zoro smirked, leaning in to press his lips to the other's with a swallowed chuckle.

Sanji wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Zoro's neck and climbed onto his lap. Tilting Zoro's head with his fingers tangled in mossy hair, their mouths moved slowly with passion against each other before pulling away with a small sigh of content as they looked into each other's eyes with their foreheads pressed together.

"It still feels wrong…" Sanji finally said.

"It always will. You just have to accept it." Zoro replied, bringing a hand up to rub his thumb against the cook's cheekbone. "You have friends that are willing to help you. Don't push them away."

"It's not that easy…" the blond started but Zoro cut him off.

"Then let me decide for you. Stop thinking that you're alone in this, cause you're not. You have me… Usopp will lose his mind if he knew what you were willing to do on your own."

"That's true." Sanji chuckled.

"I also know Ace and Nami are in. Heck, Nami is already making plans just in case."

"What?"

"Don't get mad, cook. I didn't say anything! Ace did a fucking background check on you when you first moved in and told Nami everything today, besides you've seen Nami! She can read minds." The swordsman said, hurriedly before Sanji made assumptions.

"What do they know exactly?" Sanji had to ask.

"Well, Ace knows everything… Nami too."

"Even about Aki?"

"Even about Aki."

"Oh man, that's just great!" The cook exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air before slumping over the marimo. His chin resting on well-toned shoulder. "Do you think that will put her off? My sweet angel." He said after a couple of seconds with a feigned sadness.

"Oi!" Zoro shrugged the shoulder that Sanji was resting his head on harshly. "Are you seriously concerned about that?"

"Careful! I bit my tongue…" Sanji grumbled before he smirked, "Why~? Is little Marimo jealous?"

"You wish!" Zoro snapped, throwing the cook off of him and getting to his feet.

"Ow!" Despite the pain in the back of his head, Sanji laughed at the Marimo glaring down at him. "Jealous Marimo is fun…"

Zoro rolled his eyes and turned away from the cook. After a while Sanji's laughter died down and he reached out and tugged at Zoro's pants. "Come here, Zoro.."

Zoro huffed, but obliged grudgingly. Sliding down to lie down next to the shitty cook. Sanji, smiled and rolled over the marimo. Now, resting his head on Zoro's chest. His smile grew wider as Zoro brought his arms around him.

"I love you, Marimo."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Aren't you going to get sappy with me?"

"Not today."

"Boo, you're no fun."

Zoro was about to reply but got interrupted by a tiny voice that sounded so betrayed for some reason. "Are you having fun without me?"

Sanji leapt up so fast and Zoro heard a crack that he wished it was not what he thought it was. Only for the cook to confirm it with a painful groan as he fell down again on top of the swordsman. He rolled over and held a hand up when Aki rushed over with a worried face.

"I'm fine. I'm fine.. I don't know what that was but it doesn't hurt." He said with a hand on his back.

"Are you practicing again?" Asked Aki, looming over the two.

"No, we were…" Zoro started, but he didn't actually know what to tell the little boy. Talking? Discussing matters?

"—Loving each other?" Aki guessed, grinning happily.

Sanji spluttered next to Zoro, but didn't say anything.

"Well…"

"Did you kiss? I want to kiss too." The boy gave them his best sad puppy-dog eyes.

"Okay~" Sanji couldn't resist those puppy eyes. He grabbed Aki and kissed the boy all over his face, earning giggles from his son.

When Sanji finally let go of him, Aki turned to Zoro and held his tiny arms out.

Zoro, confused, looked from Aki to Sanji not really sure what is being asked from him.

Sanji gave him a look that said 'DO IT' with a tilt of his head towards Aki.

Aki didn't wait for the green haired man to react as jumped at him and proceeded to smother his face with sloppy kisses.

When Aki was satisfied, he pulled away and gave the men a very hopeful look. "Now it's Sanji's turn to kiss Zoro." He clapped his hands.

"Oww~! My back hurts!" Sanji feigned, to avoid that. No. He didn't need to kiss the mairmo in front of Aki.

"Zoro kiss the pain away!" Aki looked worried.

"Pft. Look at that!" Sanji held his hand up. "I'm all healed. Yay."

"You're such an idiot." Zoro chuckled.

"Oi–!" Sanji glared at the real idiot there.

"You still did not kiss." Sanji's little prince still looked worried. "Is it because I kissed you first? I'm sorry!"

You definitely didn't kiss me first, Aki. I'm the one who is sorry. Sanji thought. "No, it's not because you kissed me first, Aki. It's… I just don't want to kiss Zoro right now."

"Why? Are you fighting?" Sanji's eyes were met with tearful ones.

"No, no, no, no! we are not! Look we love each other! Come here, Marimo!" Sanji grabbed Zoro by the collar of his shirt and pulled him for a quick kiss on the lips. "See?"

"Yay~" Aki jumped onto Sanji's lap happily and hugged him.

Sanji chuckled and patted Aki's head before turning to look at Zoro who was smirking.

"He has you around his finger." The marimo mouthed.

Sanji just stuck his tongue out at the man.

* * *

**A/N: Hello there! I know it's been a long time without a chapter and I'm so sorry for that ;v; but school got in the way and I couldn't find time to write anything ;A; but I'm back now and I'll be updating regularly! So I hope you're still reading this and thank you for keeping up with me :') anyways tell me what you thought of this chapter. I appreciate a nice review 3**


End file.
